


#jinyounghastwohands

by phanstarlight



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rated teen for language, Slow Burn, jaehwan is pining over minhyun, jihoon suffers, jisung is the best mom friend, past bullying, school au, slight angst, texting au, twitter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 40,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanstarlight/pseuds/phanstarlight
Summary: park jihoon, a boy who just wants to have fun and  lee daehwi, the school's strictest school representative; they both hate each other with a passion. simple, right?enter new boy, bae jinyoung and suddenly, this isn't so simple.(twitter/text au)





	1. chapter 1 ❆

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from the "it doesn't have to be this way" meme, help
> 
> the 3 of them are 15 in this, but the rating won't change :9
> 
> not sure how quick updates will be either lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^^

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
guess who hates lit?

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
spoiler alert: it me

seongWOOOo  _@ongkong_  
@jjeojang guess it isnt...lit enough 4 u

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
@ongkong literally fuck off

kim k(jae)hwan _@godvocalist_  
@localcatlover daniel come collect yo man plz

**

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
ASTKXTLJljzkclckkhjfzhdaea£+* &+&*

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
HO T NEW BOY AT 12OCLOCK

true talent™ _@jiisung_  
@jjeojang It's only 9:30am?

**

_hey seoul sister (5) - 4:02pm._

**daniel** : hey people!  
**daniel** : whats up

**jisung** : I think Jihoon is dead

**jaehwan** : took him long enough,,,

**jihoon** : ok ouch

**jisung** : Or not  
**jisung** : Hi Jihoon :)

**seongwoo** : whats this abt a hot new boy huh?

**jihoon** : FUCK OFF

**daniel** : hey  
**daniel** : don't be mean to him

**jaehwan** : he brings it upon himself lmao  
**jaehwan** : tell me abt cute new boy tho ;)

**jisung** : Aren't you crushing on...

_[jaehwan has left the chat]_

**seongwoo** : god fucking bless

_[daniel has added jaehwan to the chat]_

**daniel** : welcome back!

**jaehwan** : let me DIE

**jihoon** : sigh

**daniel** : new boy! tell us about him

**jihoon** : uhhhh  
**jihoon** : he's really pretty?  
**jihoon** : i don't completely remember his name  
**jihoon** : begun with a j

**jaehwan** : oo

**seongwoo** : thats worthless info  
**seongwoo** : i got hyped up for nothing

**jihoon** : sHUT UP

**daniel** : learn more about him  
**daniel** : then tell us!

**jisung** : Too bad none of us are in your literacy class

**seongwoo** : ;(

**jihoon** : :(  
**jihoon** : i will tho  
**jihoon** : i need to finish my fucking maths now ufhdlslsbdpw

**jaehwan** : we had maths hw?

**daniel** : SHIT

**jisung** : Bye!  
**jisung** : You all need time management classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> archive won't let me link them properly, but this fic was inspired by "be my woof *wife" by lovelyebin and "woojinsus sent you a message" by gualinsgf! both are really good twitter au style fanfics, so give them a read :P


	2. chapter 2 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon learns his name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swoosh

_hey seoul sister (5) - 9:45pm._

**jihoon** : ok! people  
**jihoon** : new boy's name is jinyoung!

 **daniel** : ?  
**daniel** : bae jinyoung?

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : how do u know his name????

 **daniel** : bc i met him?  
**daniel** : nice boy

 **jaehwan** : OH THAT NEW BOY  
**jaehwan** : seonho says he looks cute  
**jaehwan** : idk him tho lmao

 **seongwoo** : do u trust seonho?

 **jaehwan** : never™

 **jihoon** : I  
**jihoon** : WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME  
**jihoon** : YOU'VE ALL KNOWN CUTE NEW BOY

 **jaehwan** : jisung hyung says he doesnt  
**jaehwan** : hes in class w me ;)

 **seongwoo** : ther ther™

 **jihoon** : uGH  
**jihoon** : oh shit

 **daniel** : what is it?

 **jihoon** : king of snakes daehwi just told me to put my phone away  
**jihoon** : HE THREATENED TO RPORT ME IM SCREAMING

 **jaehwan** : DID HE ACTUALL Y

 **jihoon** : YH  
**jihoon** : he hates my guts lmao  
**jihoon** : the feeling is mutual :-)

 **jaehwan** : oho

 **seongwoo** : put ur phone away child!!  
**seongwoo** : daehwis one of thos rlly uptight school reps

 **jihoon** : IM ON IT

 **daniel** : park jihoon, only just escaping death

 **jaehwan** : if only he didnt  
**jaehwan** : jisungs words, not mine

**

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
what a bitch

precious wink boy _@jjeojang_  
i hate certain school reps :-)

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
this school is so big!

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
update: i am...lost.


	3. chapter 3 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> minhyun and daehwi make their appearances

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
jihoon is the biggest nuisance ever

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
like,,,hes such a jerk?

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
im pissed off lmao

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
we have each other blocked its fine ;) i can say what i want

eminem is,,,shaking _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii daehwi u kno what i'd love to hear right about now

eminem is,,,shaking _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii the sound of u shuttin the fuck up

y o u n g m i n _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii daehwi, ur phone is out!! im reportin!!!

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth @alpacamin why am i friends with you two

**

_hey seoul sister (5) - 1:24pm._

**jihoon** : people of the gc  
 **jihoon** : i am struggling  
 **jihoon** : jinyoung is so beautiful  
 **jihoon** : im not worthy of being in his presence  
 **jihoon** : how can a man be so pretty im crying

**jisung** : Wow

**daniel** : thats the same thing i thought when i first met ong

**seongwoo** : awwwww

**jaehwan** : jihoon just go get ur man  
 **jaehwan** : have u spoken to him yet

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : n o...

**seongwoo** : weak

**jihoon** : IK SHH

**jisung** : Strike up a conversation!  
 **jisung** : At least try to be his friend

**jihoon** : it's too hard  
 **jihoon** : idk how either   
**jihoon** : ughhhhhhHHHHHHHHHH

**daniel** : are we gonna get this everyday

**jaehwan** : w8  
 **jaehwan** : can i add someone to the chat

**jisung** : Who?

**jaehwan** : minhyun  
 **jaehwan** : he can help

**jisung** : Are you sure that's the reason?

**jaehwan** : HO

**seongwoo** : add him

_[jaehwan added minhyun to the chat]_

**jaehwan** : HEY

**minhyun** : What?

**jihoon** : hey hyung

**minhyun** : What is this?

_[daniel changed the chat name to: jihoon is struggling]_

**seongwoo** : jihoon is whipped

**minhyun** : Oh, right.  
 **minhyun** : Why am I here exactly?

**jisung** : Because Jaehwan

**jaehwan** : h YUNG

**jisung** : Because Jaehwan thought you'd be able to help!

**minhyun** : Ah, Jisung. Hi.

**jisung** : Hi

**minhyun** : I have no proper dating experience though.

**jihoon** : hes useless

**minhyun** : Ouch.

**daniel** : you dont?  
 **daniel** : youre so hot tho?

**seongwoo** : aHEM

**daniel** : youre hotter dw x

**seongwoo** : <3

**minhyun** : 1) Ew.  
 **minhyun** : 2) What am I meant to help with then?

**jaehwan** : jihoon explain 2 him plz

**jihoon** : ok soo  
 **jihoon** : new boy, bae jinyoung  
 **jihoon** : he's so beautiful? wtf  
 **jihoon** : i dont know how to talk to him tho  
 **jihoon** : like he's TOO beautiful y'kno?  
 **jihoon** : i don't even know who's friendship **group** hes been lumped with

**minhyun** : ...Bae Jinyoung, right?

**jihoon** : yeah

**minhyun** : You mean the boy who's been trailing behind Daehwi...?

**jisung** : OH

**jihoon** : MOTHERFUCKRE

**

betrayal™ _@jjeojang_  
im actually...gonna stab a bitch?

betrayal™ _@jjeojang_  
ignore me fuming @ my art desk plz im pissed af

**

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
today i made a friend!! @baejinyoung

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
@daehwii thanks to you i'm not forever alone in this school :)

 


	4. chapter 4 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi isn't feeling so good D:

betrayal™ _@jjeojang_  
#prayforguanlin bc he's lost his phone again

ฅ(=^･ω･^=)ฅ _@localcatlover_  
#prayforguanlin stop losing your phone linnie please

seongswoon _@ongkong_  
#prayforguanlin i s2g this is the 3rd time this year?

ฅ(=^･ω･^=)ฅ _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong it wont be the last either :(

Hwang Minhyun ⑨⑤ _@optimushwang_  
#PrayforGuanlin Guanlin, you are an absolute treasure to the Earth.

**

pepe supremacist _@snggletooth_  
what kind of friend almost gives you detention

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth you didn't have your hall pass!

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth i have a duty™

pepe supremacist _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii in the words of f.o.b

pepe supremacist _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii "the person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger" :(

mr worldwide _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth im leaving hffssss

**

_jihoon is struggling (6) - 11:54am._

**jisung** : It's almost Lunch  
 **jisung** : Praise be!

**jihoon** : u G H H

**jisung** : Me: Tries to be positive  
 **jisung** : You: Immediately rains on my parade

**daniel** : :(  
 **daniel** : jihoon whats up?

**jihoon** : j i n y o u n g   
**jihoon** : i'm in lit rn  
 **jihoon** : i want to speak to him but he's always talking to daehwi i'm sobbing

**jisung** : Um?? You shouldn't even be talking in class anyway????

**daniel** : youre literally texting in class rn??

**jisung** : Yeah, but I'm in _Biology_  
 **jisung** : Who listens in Biology?

**jihoon** : ,,,tru

**daniel** : you sure you cant strike up a convo w pretty boy when daehwi shuts up?

**jihoon** : daehwi **NEVER** shuts up

**daniel** : damn,,,  
 **daniel** : not wrong tho

**jisung** : Why do you hate him so much?

**jihoon** : he's had it out for me since elementary  
 **jihoon** : it's a long story tho

**daniel** : if u want, i can talk to jinyoung?  
 **daniel** : set you both up ;-3

**jihoon** : nah, don't worry  
 **jihoon** : that'll make me seem desperate

**jisung** : You are desperate though?

**jihoon** : sHHHHH  
 **jihoon** : ah shit gotta blast  
 **jihoon** : b4 i get spotted

**daniel** : GO GET YOUR MAN

**

daehwihwi _@daehwii_  
i feel lightheaded uGh

daehwihwi _@daehwii_  
i gotta sit down or smth hhhh

somi ♡ _@somsomi0309_   
@daehwii gws dude!! sounds bad

pepe supremacist _@snggletooth_  
dya want me to walk you home today? @daehwii

pepe supremacist _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii you dont look too good either :l

daehwihwi _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth yeah, that'd be nice, ty woojin

donghyun is doing THE most _@itsyaboi_  
@daehwii hope ur ok man :((

y o u n g m i n _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii DON'T DIE please ty gws bye

**

_jinyoung to: daehwi. - 3:35pm._

**jinyoung** : hi daehwi!   
**jinyoung** : i hope you get well soon  
 **jinyoung** : and that is isn't anything serious

**daehwi** : thanks youngie  
 **daehwi** : i'll prbly be fine

**jinyoung** : hopefully

**daehwi** : see you tmrw?

**jinyoung** : ok :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most updates will be 2 chapters at a time, i think ^^ 
> 
> thank you for reading ~


	5. chapter 5 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon embarrasses himself

0 HP :( _@daehwii_  
i have a feverrrrr

0 HP :( _@daehwii_  
i won't be in today :(

rap god _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii stay out :-)

the HYUNGseob _@ending_fairy_  
@daehwii (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ G!W!S!

justin ✩ _@hppypill_  
@daehwii this is karma 4 sendin me all thos memes ;)

**

_jinyoung to: daehwi. - 7:49am._

**jinyoung** : hi daehwi  
**jinyoung** : i hope you get well soon :<  
**jinyoung** : and that it isn't too serious

**daehwi** : i'll be fineee  
**daehwi** : thanks for being worried tho :P  
**daehwi** : have fun @ school w/o me

**jinyoung** : i'll try?  
**jinyoung** : i have to leave now, gws!!

**daehwi** : bye jinyoung ~

**

_day xx of park jihoon being whipped (6) - 9:00am._

**jaehwan** : yO  
**jaehwan** : YALL HEAR THE NEWS

**jihoon** : what news

**jisung** : ^^

**jaehwan** : DAEHWIS ILL  
**jaehwan** : BOI AINT IN

**jihoon** : WHAT

**seongwoo** : WHY R WE SHOUTING

**jihoon** : DAEHWI ISN'T IN  
**jihoon** : I CAN SURVIVE THE FUCKING DAY

**daniel** : w8  
**daniel** : if daehwi isn't in...

**minhyun** : Jihoon, what period do you have Literacy?

**jihoon** : uhh 3rd i think?  
**jihoon** : just before lunch

**minhyun** : Right.

**jisung** : Speak to Jinyoung during lit then!!  
**jisung** : Daehwi isn't in so you have no excuse :)

**seongwoo** : @ lunch u better come tellin us u scored ur man

**jihoon** : aaa

**jaehwan** : u aint gonna get another chance  
**jaehwan** : srsly daehwi recovers fast  
**jaehwan** : i threw a ball @ his face during sports n he got up str8 away

**daniel** : damn

**seongwoo** : heh

**minhyun** : It can't be too hard.  
**minhyun** : Jinyoung's a lovely person anyway.

**jihoon** : BUT I CANT SPEAK TO HIM  
**jihoon** : HES PERFECTION???

**minhyun** : All humans have flaws, Jihoon.

**daniel** : even you?

**minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : _Most_ humans have flaws, Jihoon.

**jaehwan** : shameless i luv it

**jihoon** : uGH G2G IMA MULL OVER THIS FOR THE NEXT 2 LESSONS

**jisung** : Bye Jihoon!

**seongwoo** : WE BELIEVE IN U

**

pray for me _@jjeojang_  
it's time

Hwang Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
@jjeojang You can do it.

mariah carey who? _@godvocals_  
@jjeojang UR TH MAN JIHOON U GOT THIS

**

i want death _@jjeojang_  
someone dig my fuckin grave

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
it's funny

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
people can still look cute even if they're covered in milk

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
^o^

**

_day xx of park jihoon being whipped (6) - 1:17pm._

**jaehwan** : JIHOON WY@?  
**jaehwan** : lunch already startedddddd

**seongwoo** : jihoon?

**daniel** : jihoon? jihoon? oh my fuckin god he fuckin dead

**jihoon** : i  
**jihoon** : am here  
**jihoon** : not emotionally tho

**jisung** : What happened?  
**jisung** : Did you speak to Jinyoung?

**jihoon** : yh

**minhyun** : Well done.

**daniel** : what happened??????

**jihoon** : i am  
**jihoon** : deceased  
**jihoon** : i tried to speak to him ykno  
**jihoon** : was gonna introduce myself  
**jihoon** : but at the EXACT moment i present myself  
**jihoon** : HA SUNGWOON DECIDES TO BUMP INTO ME N SPILL HIS FUCKIN MILK ALL OVER ME

**jaehwan** : SNORT

**jisung** : That's tragic :(

**jihoon** : THATS NOT WHERE IT ENDS

**daniel** : :3c continue

**jihoon** : sO  
**jihoon** : IM PANIC, RIGHT  
**jihoon** : JINYOUNG, THIS ANGEL  
**jihoon** : OFFERS TO TAKE ME TO THE BATHROOM N CLEAN IT UP W ME  
**jihoon** : I SAID NO BUT HE _INSISTED_

**jaehwan** : why did u say no?

**jihoon** : IM COVERED IN FUCKING MILK HYUNG  
**jihoon** : YOU EXPECT ME TO BE IN MY RIGHT MIND???????  
**jihoon** : I GOT IT CLEANED A BIT BUT THEN I FUCKIN RAN AFTR THE BELL RANG  
**jihoon** : AAAAAAAAAA

**seongwoo** : tragic™

**minhyun** : Extremely tragic.  
**minhyun** : Minki sends his condolences.

**jihoon** : IM CRYING

**jaehwan** : w8  
**jaehwan** : can i just

_[jaehwan added sungwoon to the chat]_

**jihoon** : OI

**sungwoon** : owo? whats this?

**jisung** : Hey Sungwoon

**sungwoon** : heyy!  
**sungwoon** : j ihoon

**jihoon** : you're cancelled from my life

**jaehwan** : god i wish that were me

**daniel** : ^^^

**sungwoon** : rip  
**sungwoon** : whos jihoon whipped for???

**minhyun** : Bae Jinyoung.

**jihoon** : hYUNG

**jisung** : Sungwoon's our friend too, it's fine  
**jisung** : I hope you got new milk

**sungwoon** : :( no

**seongwoo** : jihoon u selfish bastard

**jihoon** : w h y

**daniel** : for shame

**sungwoon** : do u all just mock jihoon here then?

**jaehwan** : ya

**sungwoon** : nice B)

**jihoon** : im leavin  
**jihoon** : im not coming to lunch bye

**minhyun** : Good.

**seongwoo** : hewwo? jwihooonie? pwease come to wunch with witttle old me! :(

**jihoon** : the fuck

**

#welovetaehyun _@sungwoonie_  
@ongkong never fails to disappoint me

**

_jinyoung to: jihoon. - 6:40pm._

**jinyoung** : hello?  
**jinyoung** : is this park jihoon?

**jihoon** : uh that depends  
**jihoon** : who's askin

**jinyoung** : bae jinyoung  
**jinyoung** : the boy from your literacy class?

**jihoon** : OO  
**jihoon** : THIS IS HE

**jinyoung** : ah, that's good  
**jinyoung** : i thought daniel hyung gave me the wrong number for a second there

**jihoon** : wh  
**jihoon** : whyd he give you my number

**jinyoung** : i asked  
**jinyoung** : i wanted to make sure you were ok  
**jinyoung** : with the milk situation

**jihoon** : oH yhhhh  
**jihoon** : im fine lol  
**jihoon** : i own more shirts

**jinyoung** : ok :D  
**jinyoung** : talking to you in the bathroom was fun, by the way  
**jinyoung** : we should talk more ^o^  
**jinyoung** : ah, i have to leave now  
**jinyoung** : see you tomorrow!

**jihoon** : DSTDKFLKHRAHRARHAJDKFL  
**jihoon** : bye *

**

the wink life chose me _@jjeojang_  
i owe daniel hyung all of my organs

damn daniel _@localcatlover_  
@jjeojang ;-)

ultimate momther! _@jiisung_  
@jjeojang @localcatlover I give up with you two


	6. chapter 6 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guanlin returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swoosh

0 HP :( _@daehwii_  
its too stuffy ughhhhhhh

0 HP :( _@daehwii_  
fever go away ~~~

**

taiwan is my city _@gullivermaknae_  
GUESS WHO FOUND HIS PHONE

taiwan is my city _@gullivermaknae_  
pro tip: always look under your bed

damn daniel _@localcatlover_  
@gullivermaknae that sounds like a threat

seonhohoho _@seonho02_  
@gullivermaknae welcome back bro B^)

**

_day xx of park jihoon being whipped. (7) - 8:56am._

_[seongwoo added guanlin to the chat]_

**jisung** : Guanlin!

**guanlin** : hiiiiii  
 **guanlin** : did you all miss me?

**jaehwan** : we still saw u @ school?  
 **jaehwan** : wym

**guanlin** : ,,,tough crowd :(

**jihoon** : linnie! hey

**guanlin** : jihoon, hiiiii  
 **guanlin** : what have i missed

**sungwoon** : jihoons whipped™ for the new boy

**guanlin** : bae jinyoung?  
 **guanlin** : that's cute  
 **guanlin** : he's a sweet lad

**jisung** : How do you know that?

**guanlin** : i'm friends with him?  
 **guanlin** : i have his twitter as well

**jihoon** : wh

**daniel** : guanlin what is your damage

**guanlin** : ??

**jihoon** : YOURE FRIENDS W JINYOUNG  
 **jihoon** : AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME?? YOUR BFF?????

**guanlin** : i had no clue you were crushing on him???  
 **guanlin** : have i made a mistake™

**jaehwan** : jfc hes opened twitter  
 **jaehwan** : HES ANGRY TYPIN

**daniel** : angry typing is jihoons aesthetic tbh

**

boo boo the fool _@jjeojang_  
it hurts, having all your friends betray you like this

boo boo the fool _@jjeojang_  
only minhyun hyung has been 100% loyal to me

ultimate momther!! _@jiisung_  
@jjeojang What did I do??

damn daniel _@localcatlover_  
@jiisung @jjeojang you breathed

**

cool guy donghyun B) _@itsyaboi_  
daehwis ded atm so i can do watevr i want w/o gettin in trouble

cool guy donghyun B) _@itsyaboi_  
anyone wanna come protest math w me?

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
turn left to get to the english corridor

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
update: i have no clue where i am

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
D:

**

_woojin to: jinyoung. - 11:03am._

**woojin** : hey jinyoung  
 **woojin** : u lost?

**jinyoung** : yes  
 **jinyoung** : i got lost on the way to english

**woojin** : didnt u follow the others?

**jinyoung** : too many people going too many different ways

**woojin** : right  
 **woojin** : i'll come find u, what room are u at?

**jinyoung** : 2.3?

**woojin** : okay  
 **woojin** : i'll be there in a sec

**jinyoung** : thank you so much woojin

**woojin** : don't sweat it   
**woojin** : friends don't let their friends get lost lol

**

kang daniel stan _@ongkong_  
im in physics n ms kim is prbly gonna confiscate my phone but i gotta tweet

kang daniel stan _@ongkong_  
did miley evr tell nicki what was good???? I NEED TO KNO

Hwang Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
Next time you ask why you've only got a C in Physics, I'm showing you these tweets.

**

i am jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
hes so perfect

i am jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
n funny

i am jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
i cry

**

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 1:52pm._

**daehwi** : hey jinyoung!  
 **daehwi** : how's school going?

**jinyoung** : it's going well!

**daehwi** : you're at lunch rn, right?

**jinyoung** : yes :>  
 **jinyoung** : i'm sitting with your friends

**daehwi** : oooh, are they treating you well?  
 **daehwi** : bc if not i'll kick their asses

**jinyoung** : they're treating me well lol  
 **jinyoung** : woojin helped me not get lost

**daehwi** : ay  
 **daehwi** : i'll be back at skl soon so :D

**jinyoung** : :D  
 **jinyoung** : ah, the bell is ringing  
 **jinyoung** : i should get going to literacy ;;

**daehwi** : ok!  
 **daehwi** : ttyl

**jinyoung** : ttyl!

**daehwi** : you aren't lost are you?

**jinyoung** : no, i have th

**daehwi** : ????

**jinyoung** : no comment  
 **jinyoung** : bye daehwi ~~

**

_jinyoung to jihoon. - 2:01pm._

**jinyoung** : jihoon???  
 **jinyoung** : i need your help

**jihoon** : ohH  
 **jihoon** : heyy  
 **jihoon** : whats up

**jinyoung** : i'm sort of  
 **jinyoung** : lost  
 **jinyoung** : are you in class?

**jihoon** : ...no  
 **jihoon** : im fashionably late as usual  
 **jihoon** : i can walk up w you tho???

**jinyoung** : really?  
 **jinyoung** : that's so kind of you, thank you!  
 **jinyoung** : i'm just outside the cafeteria

**jihoon** : kk im coming

**jinyoung** : you're such a kind person for doing this  
 **jinyoung** : thank you ^^

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : np

**

boo boo the fool _@jjeojang_  
I AM DYING

boo boo the fool _@jjeojang_  
I AM DECEASED

heads will roll _@kingofmexico_  
@jjeojang i've been waitin for this day!!

kang daniel stan _@ongkong_  
@jjeojang ding dong the witch is ded

boo boo the fool _@jjeojang_  
@ongkong @kingofmexico I'M BLOCKING YOU


	7. chapter 7 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi lives

100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
I LIVED BITCH

100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
i'm fever free™

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm happy you're back!! :D

100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
thanks youngie ~~~

**

big mood _@jjeojang_  
the prick is back :-)

big mood _@jjeojang_  
hes already had a go at me fr running to class im screamin

big mood _@jjeojang_  
watch me chew my gum RLLY loud n obnoxiously just to piss him off lmao

**

100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
wow

100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
he's the shittiest human i've ever met

100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
:)))))

**

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
damm,,,his laugh

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
id make a mixtape w just that laugh its perfection

**

taiwan is my city _@gullivermaknae_  
can you all stop listening to my mixtape frm 2014 pLEASE

taiwan is my city _@gullivermaknae_  
i forgot my soundcloud password I CAN'T GET RID OF IT

taiwan is my city _@gullivermaknae_  
IK I RHYME THE WORD ORANGE W "BORANGE" PLEASE JUST LET ME LIVE

**

_daehwi to: woojin. - 11:07am._

**daehwi** : psst, are you in class?

**woojin** : ya  
**woojin** : but mr yoon isn't in the room rn so :3

**daehwi** : great  
**daehwi** : how was it w/o me?

**woojin** : eh, the same

**daehwi** : oi

**woojin** : lmao im joke  
**woojin** : it wasn't the same without you m'dude

**daehwi** : good  
**daehwi** : how was jinyoung?

**woojin** : he was fine  
**woojin** : hyungseob's taking a liking to him

**daehwi** : what do you mean by fine????

**woojin** : he seemed comfortable?  
**woojin** : idk what to tell you man

**daehwi** : okk

**woojin** : any reason why you're so interested?

**daehwi** : no  
**daehwi** : just checking on a friend that's all

**woojin** : ... right  
**woojin** : i'd interrogate u more  
**woojin** : BUT hyungseob is signalling to me gtg  
**woojin** : bye <33 have fun in class

**daehwi** : habe fun too

**woojin** : habe

**daehwi** : LEAVE

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i finally figured out the school layout!!

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i probably won't get lost

sam to the uel _@kingofmexico_  
@baejinyoung GG im proud

taiwan is my city _@gullivermaknae_  
@baejinyoung top 10 best character developments

lechuga means ily _@ending_fairy_  
@baejinyoung I! AM! SO! PROUD! OF! YOU!!!

**

  
crying noises _@daehwii_  
being a school rep means i learn stuff before students n i actually hate it now

crying noises _@daehwii_  
psa: we're all gonna die

crying noises _@daehwii_  
THIS IS NOT A DRILL

**

_when will donghyun stop? (5) - 2:15pm._

**daehwi** : GUYS  
**daehwi** : WE'RE ALL FUCKED  
**daehwi** : GOODBYE

**youngmin** : ???????


	8. chapter 8 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon truly suffers™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, plot?

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
WE HAVE A GROUP PROJECT AAAAAAA

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
this is why i hate lit dont touch me

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
we're pickin groups of 3 at the end of the lesson free me

**

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
OH FUCK ME

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
IM COMMITTING

**

-100 HP _@daehwii_  
i'm actually committing?

sam to the uel _@kingofmexico_  
@daehwii ur tweets match...lol

**

_day xx of park jihoon being whipped ™ (8) - 11:30am._

**jihoon** : mOM HOLY FUCK

**jisung** : I'm here, what's up?

**guanlin** : hey hey

**jihoon** : LIT  
**jihoon** : WE GOTTA WORK IN THREES

**seongwoo** : we kno  
**seongwoo** : we saw ur twt

**guanlin** : my notifications are on ;-)

**jihoon** : THAS NOT ALL  
**jihoon** : IM CRYING

**jisung** : Why??

**jihoon** : SO WE HAD TO PICK AT THE END OF THE LESSON RIGHT  
**jihoon** : I EXPECTED TO BE PUT IN A GROUP W WHOEVER  
**jihoon** : BUT JINYOUNG

**jaehwan** : jinyoung u say?

**jihoon** : HE ASKED ME TO WORK W HIM  
**jihoon** : I SAID YES

**jisung** : Woah

**seongwoo** : WELL DONE KID

**jihoon** : NO  
**jihoon** : NOT WELL DONE  
**jihoon** : IM A **FOOL**

**jaehwan** : we kno that?

**guanlin** : why?

**jihoon** : BCOS THE THIRD PERSON IN OUR GROUP  
**jihoon** : IS **LEE DAEHWI**

**jaehwan** : A.DLSLDPEJDLEPIDND RIP

**jihoon** : LIKE  
**jihoon** : WORKING W JINYOUNG? SIGN ME THE FUCK UP  
**jihoon** : WORKING WITH DAEHWI? MISS ME W THAT SHIT

**guanlin** : how is that gonna work?

**jihoon** : IDK??  
**jihoon** : WE ARGUE ALL THR TIME  
**jihoon** : RIP PROJECT

**jisung** : It'll be ok!

**jaehwan** : if u die can i have ur followers?

**seongwoo** : #prayforjihoon

**jihoon** : im sobbing harder gbye

**jaehwan** : see u @ lunch

**

_when will donghyun stop? (5) - 11:35am._

**daehwi** : kill me  
**daehwi** : please

**donghyun** : im on it

**youngmin** : WAIT  
**youngmin** : why u wanna die?

**daehwi** : literacy project  
**daehwi** : i'm working with jinyoung  
**daehwi** : and jihoon

**woojin** : park jihoon?

**daehwi** : OFC PARK JIHOON YOU IMBECILE

**woojin** : ,,,ouchie

**hyungseob** : there there

**daehwi** : I'M GONNA DIE  
**daehwi** : THIS PROJECT IS GONNA FLOP

**donghyun** : u hav jinyoung tho?

**daehwi** : shit u rite

**woojin** : i mean  
**woojin** : it won't be too bad  
**woojin** : if he does jackshit then throw him under the bus

**youngmin** : like u did to me?

**woojin** : YOU WROTE "BIG THICC N NASTY WOOJIN" ON MY BOOK  
**woojin** : I WAS GNNA GET SUSPENDED

**hyungseob** : big thicc _and_ nasty???

**youngmin** : hes all of the above

**daehwi** : kk ill remember to throw him under the bus when the time comes  
**daehwi** : he's gonna do jackshit i can sense it

**donghyun** : wats the project on

**daehwi** : shakespeare  
**daehwi** : we gotta do an entire project on one of his plays

**youngmin** : can i come n write big thicc n nasty woojin on ur project

_[woojin has left the chat]_

**daehwi** : again, why am i friends with you all

**hyungseob** : see you all in therapy!

**

-100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
this project is gonna flop

-100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
jihoon's such a dick like hes not gonna help me or jinyoung

-100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
i'm like fuming here

donghyun unsolved _@itsyaboi_  
@daehwii "there there"

visual of the year _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii uwu dont wowwy!! u gon bwe fwine!

-100 HP!! _@daehwii_  
@alpacamin stop breathing

visual of the year _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii u put the nasty in big thicc n nasty woojin

  
**

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
im so exhausted™

shirofuku lookalike _@ongkong_  
@jjeojang STAY PUT BC ME N NIEL R BRINGING OVER ICE CREAM

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
@ongkong @localcatlover what would i do w/o you two losers

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
this is going to be perfect

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
... probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone is so kind in the comments, thank you ~~ 
> 
> updates may slow down only bc i just started year 11 aka stress year


	9. chapter 9 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trio talk

_[jinyoung created "literacy project"]_

_[jinyoung added jihoon and daehwi to the chat]_

**jinyoung** : hi ^^

**daehwi** : hey youngie ~

**jihoon** : ew

**daehwi** : right back at you dick :-)

**jihoon** : lmao fuck you

**jinyoung** : uh  
**jinyoung** : guys

**jihoon** : yh

**jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : i didn't realize you two didn't like each other...

**daehwi** : i don't dislike him  
**daehwi** : i hate him lol

**jihoon** : daehwi begins with a d  
**jihoon** : as does die  
**jihoon** : so fucking do it

**daehwi** : you first asshat!

**jinyoung** : GUYS  
**jinyoung** : i know you hate each other  
**jinyoung** : can we maybe try to get along?  
**jinyoung** : for the project's sake...?

**jihoon** : i'd rather die than get along with _him_

**daehwi** : same here bitch  
**daehwi** : i'd rather die than ever talk to you lol

**jihoon** : maybe then don't talk to me? :-)

**jinyoung** : guys...  
**jinyoung** : please  
**jinyoung** : just for the time we need to do the project  
**jinyoung** : then you can go back to hating each other  
**jinyoung** : please??

**daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : fine.

**jihoon** : k.

**jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : thank you :)

**

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
this project is gonna flop!!

OFFICIALLY DYING _@jjeojang_  
literally if he breathes near me i might punch him :)

**

sungswoonie _@sungwoonie_  
tbh i still think about that milk i spilt on jihoon

sungswoonie _@sungwoonie_  
its the one that got away...

**

_daehwi to: samuel. - 10:45am._

**daehwi** : UGH

**samuel** : good morning to u to  
**samuel** : whats up

**daehwi** : the project  
**daehwi** : park fucking jihoon

**samuel** : ah yes  
**samuel** : is working w him rlly that bad?

**daehwi** : yes??  
**daehwi** : dude hes my enemy™  
**daehwi** : he can choke for all i care

**samuel** : damn daehwi das deep  
**samuel** : why do u hate him tho

**daehwi** : i just do  
**daehwi** : he's a dick

**samuel** : aight  
**samuel** : the project is only 3 months anyway  
**samuel** : and its only like 45% of ur final grade

**daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : _only_

**samuel** : its less than half n thats fine by me  
**samuel** : GOTTA BLAST MR CHOI LOOKIN IN ME DIRECTION  
**samuel** : BYEEEE ILY MY DUDE

**daehwi** : lmao bye  
**daehwi** : you might have to console me later btw

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
ah...what to do about this...

**

_jisung to: jihoon. - 2:00pm._

**jisung** : Hi Jihoon!  
**jisung** : How is everything

**jihoon** : what do you think

**jisung** : Wrong question, right  
**jisung** : You seemed more irritable at lunch today  
**jisung** : So I wanted to check up on you :)

**jihoon** : im fine dw  
**jihoon** : just project stuff

**jisung** : Are you sure?

**jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : go back to class hyung

**jisung** :  
**jisung** : Ok then  
**jisung** : I hope you are truly ok though  
**jisung** : Bye Jihoon! :)

**

truly dead™ _@jjeojang_  
well shit lol

truly dead™ _@jjeojang_  
guess who got detention??

truly dead™ _@jjeojang_  
maths is useless anyways lmao

**

_jinyoung to: daehwi. - 3:05pm._

**jinyoung** : hi daehwi  
**jinyoung** : we should work on the project at some point  
**jinyoung** : just not today because jihoon's in detention

**daehwi** : typical.

**jinyoung** : ???

**daehwi** : i guess we'll see what happens  
**daehwi** : bye youngie ~

**jinyoung** : bye daehwi ~

**

Hwang Minhyun ⑨⑤ _@optimushwang_  
From now on, I'm going to try to be more positive towards others.

Hwang Minhyun ⑨⑤ _@optimushwang_  
I have so much good vibes to share with so many people.

baekho thats NO NO _@glorypath_  
@optimushwang 5 minutes ago u phoned me just to tell me i'll never be on ur level???

Hwang Minhyun ⑨⑤ _@optimushwang_  
@glorypath :)

 


	10. chapter 10 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sungwoon gives the advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what even are these summaries

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
im so sick of love

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
i wish these feelings would just go away

**

_literacy project. - 7:15am._

**jinyoung** : hi you two ^^  
**jinyoung** : i just wanted to ask if today would be ok to work on the project?

**daehwi** : i'm free

**jihoon** : so am i

**daehwi** : i wish you weren't :(

**jihoon** : i wish you weren't alive but here you are :)

**daehwi** : i'll say hi to your shitty grades in hell bitch!

**jihoon** : you piece of shit

**jinyoung** : again, guys  
**jinyoung** : please just try to get along  
**jinyoung** : this project will go along a lot quicker and happier if you do :)

**daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : ok, fine  
**daehwi** : jihoon, stop saying shit to me

**jihoon** : same goes for you

**jinyoung** : this feels like the closest we'll get to a truce, huh  
**jinyoung** : anyway, shall we meet at the library?

**jihoon** : kk

**daehwi** : alright

**jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : thanks guys  
**jinyoung** : i'll see you both after school then ^•^

**

aegyo master™ _@jjeojang_  
sigh

aegyo master™ _@jjeojang_  
books won't be the worst thing in the library now

can i swim in your heart? _@gullivermaknae_  
@jjeojang wh

can i swim in your heart? _@gullivermaknae_  
libraries are a place FOR books??? how would they be the worst thing wtf

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
the project is coming along

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
they're arguing but ideas are being made?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
please pray for me

**

_sungwoon to: daehwi. - 5:52pm._

**sungwoon** : yo  
**sungwoon** : taehyun says hey

**daehwi** : hey

**sungwoon** : how're u surviving these times?

**daehwi** : i'm not  
**daehwi** : park jihoon exists

**sungwoon** : AH RIGHT  
**sungwoon** : its so weird being friends w both of u  
**sungwoon** : rlly weird

**daehwi** : guanlin says the same thing lmao

**sungwoon** : i hear u argue a lot

**daehwi** : ya  
**daehwi** : he's annoying af tho soooo

**sungwoon** : welp  
**sungwoon** : at least try to get along w him  
**sungwoon** : do it fr jinyoungs sake  
**sungwoon** : ;-)

**daehwi** : i'll try  
**daehwi** : have fun w ur bf

**sungwoon** : ay hes not my bf  
**sungwoon** : u disrespectful child

**daehwi** : :3c  
**daehwi** : byee

**sungwoon** : au revoir

**

aegyo master™ _@jjeojang_  
ah

aegyo master™ _@jjeojang_  
here we go again

**

_jisung to: jihoon. - 7:01pm._

**jisung** : Hi Jihoon!  
**jisung** : How are you

**jihoon** : im fine

**jisung** : ...Really?

**jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : srry hyung gtg

**jisung** :  
**jisung** : Ok.  
**jisung** : Bye Jihoon

**

aegyo master™ _@jjeojang_  
im slipping into the dms (depressed moods)

:-B _@localcatlover_  
@jjeojang lmao youre jokin right?

aegyo master™ _@jjeojang_  
:-)

**

local soccer mom _@jiisung_  
This just in: I love all my kids

nagito seonhomaeda _@seonho02_  
@jiisung we arent ur kids??

local soccer mom _@jiisung_  
Shhh every single one of you are my children and i love you

**

shaped like an enemy _@snggletooth_  
true friendship is watching glee w the gang

shaped like an enemy _@snggletooth_  
post cancelled bc youngmin is a rachel anti

**

seong(wee)woo _@ongkong_  
!!!! i found a cat that looks like daniel!!!!

seong(wee)woo _@ongkong_  
HE STARTED CRYIN TEARS OF JOY WHEN I SHOWED HIM I ACTUALLY LUV THIS BOI

**

_literacy project. - 10:22pm._

**jinyoung** : hi you two ~  
**jinyoung** : thanks for meeting with me today  
**jinyoung** : working on the project was fun!  
**jinyoung** : see you tomorrow, and goodnight! :)


	11. chapter 11 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin doesn't help

dancing king _@kingofmexico_  
i just had a thought

dancing king _@kingofmexico_  
if 22 is twenty two and 33 is thirty three then why isnt 11 onety one?

dae(hwi)6 _@daehwii_  
@kingofmexico this is literally your worst tweet to date

dancing king _@kingofmexico_  
@daehwii thats mean :( wht happened to friendship?

dae(hwi)6 _@daehwii_  
@kingofmexico idk you sorry

dancing king _@kingofmexico_  
@daehwii LEE DAVID DAEHWI

dae(hwi)6 _@daehwii_  
suddenly, i can't read. i dont know

**

woof _@jjeojang_  
my tweets yesterday were nothing deep dw

woof _@jjeojang_  
its nothing

Truly friendshaped _@jiisung_  
@jjeojang I know you say it's nothing and that's fine

Truly friendshaped _@jiisung_  
@jjeojang I'll always be here to talk if you need it though!

**

_literacy project. - 8:00am._

**daehwi** : right, the project  
 **daehwi** : we're working on it today, right?

**jinyoung** : yeah :P

**jihoon** : yh

**daehwi** : ok  
 **daehwi** : let's work on it @ my house

**jihoon** : why would i want to go to ur house????

**daehwi** : lmao don't come then??  
 **daehwi** : i don't want you here either lol

**jinyoung** : sigh

**jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : nvm i'll be there

**daehwi** : right  
 **daehwi** : see you then

**jinyoung** : ok ^^

**

daniel #owosquad _@localcatlover_  
guys, what is todays big mood?

100% not cute!! _@sungwoonie_  
@localcatlover the cryptid that is the EAT THE HELL vid

daniel #owosquad _@localcatlover_  
@sungwoonie i get what youre puttin down and i respect it

**

Hwang Minhyun ✓ _@optimushwang_  
People think under my layer of coldness and bitter comments is a true, soft person.

Hwang Minhyun ✓ _@optimushwang_  
Surprise bitch! There's another, thicker, layer of coldness and bitterness.

AAAAAAAAAAAAron _@nuestaron_  
@optimushwang Are you really going to spread BS like this

AAAAAAAAAAAAron _@nuestaron_  
Minhyun overheard someone talking shit about Dongho and Minki the other day and I had to physically restrain him from defending them

AAAAAAAAAAAAron _@nuestaron_  
The man is soft™ and caring

Hwang Minhyun ✓ _@optimushwang_  
@nuestaron Stop exposing me?????

**

_daehwi to: woojin. - 2:41pm._

**daehwi** : yo

**woojin** : you got balls to text me whilst im doing art homework lee daehwi

**daehwi** : shhh i need your help

**woojin** : ooh with what?

**daehwi** : jihoon

**woojin** :   
**woojin** : is it murder?  
 **woojin** : lee daehwi we already discussed this i am not helping you commit murder!!!

**daehwi** : THAT'S NOT IT  
 **daehwi** : the last time i asked was bc donghyun makes me cry   
**daehwi** : anywhos,,,

**woojin** : what is it :3c

**daehwi** : jihoon  
 **daehwi** : i have to get along w him for jinyoung's sake  
 **daehwi** : and the project  
 **daehwi** : how

**woojin** : how?

**daehwi** : yes  
 **daehwi** : how

**woojin** : gee  
 **woojin** : idk  
 **woojin** : i get on with jihoon?  
 **woojin** : like i don't do anything or make an effort so

**daehwi** : ah you're useless

**woojin** : ;( ya

**daehwi** : i'll just try n make sure his comments don't piss me off  
 **daehwi** : thanks for not helping dude!

**woojin** : np??

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_   
it feels like i've been walking on the same road for millenniums

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i take it back, daehwi only lives 20 minutes away ;;

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm here now :D

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
the arguing is slowing down :D

**

woof _@jjeojang_  
his smile when he laughs is my new religion

woof _@jjeojang_  
god i'm in deep

**

dae(hwi)6 _@daehwii_  
i've never felt this way before about anyone


	12. chapter 12 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter ended up slightly longer ;;

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
ive got a bad case of the saturdays

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
i cant believe 10 of u snakes unfollowed me

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
wait y was one of them minhyun???

« Hwang Minhyun » _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals Bad meme.

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang understandable, hav a good day

**

_bnm = boys never manscape. (5) - 1:05pm._

**hyungseob** : GUYS  
 **hyungseob** : TODAY IS MOVIE NIGHT

**donghyun** : AY  
 **donghyun** : WAT MOVIE WE UP FOR?

**woojin** : it's youngmin's pick this time :v

**donghyun** : oh shit

**youngmin** : wym "oh shit" ???

**daehwi** : minion movie

**woojin** : literally the minion movie

**youngmin** :  
 **youngmin** : [rihanna voice] the audacity...

**hyungseob** : pick something good this time

**donghyun** : im beggin u youngmin

**youngmin** : relax™ i kno wht im doin

**daehwi** : fellas  
 **daehwi** : y'all mind if i  
 **daehwi** : bring jinyoung here?

**woojin** : did you have to ask via meme

**youngmin** : how else a man gotta ask shit?

**hyungseob** : bring him!!!  
 **hyungseob** : i order you too!!!!

**donghyun** : u brought on his !!! obsession again :-/  
 **donghyun** : srsly tho bring him

**woojin** : fellas

**daehwi** : oh my god

**woojin** : y'all mind if i...

_[woojin added jinyoung to the chat]_

**hyungseob** : woojin memed correctly!!!

**woojin** : i always meme correctly? _disgustening_ you'd suggest otherwise :(

**hyungseob** : sorry ~~~

**jinyoung** : ???

**youngmin** : JINYOUNG

**jinyoung** : hello?

**daehwi** : youngie!

**jinyoung** : hello!!

**donghyun** : duality of man ™

**daehwi** : are you busy today?

**jinyoung** : i'm not ^^

**woojin** : come to our movie night ©   
**woojin** : it's blessed

**donghyun** : as blessd as it can b when im youngmin is pickin the movie

**youngmin** : OI

**jinyoung** : really?

**donghyun** : rlly wht

**jinyoung** : you're inviting _me?_

**daehwi** : yeah!

**woojin** : ofc  
 **woojin** : you're a treasured friend here

**hyungseob** : we don't subject just anyone to youngmin's shitty movie choices!

**youngmin** : U BROUGHT BRIDGET JONES' DIARY DID U NOT

**hyungseob** : what we are **NOT** gonna do is mock that movie, you hear me

**daehwi** : jinyoung, are you in?

**jinyoung** : sure!  
 **jinyoung** : um, where is it?

**woojin** : donghyun's bc the man is **_$LOADED$_**

**donghyun** : bc i have the biggest sofa *  
 **donghyun** : ill send u the address ;-)

**jinyoung** : ok, thank you!

**youngmin** : 1 more person to appreciate my movie choices

**hyungseob** : i s2g if it's despicable me 3

**woojin** : omg please no  
 **woojin** : don't hurt us like that

**youngmin** : u will see :-)

**daehwi** : omg

**jinyoung** : should i be scared...?

**hyungseob** : yes

**daehwi** : very

**woojin** : i was scared the moment he said "hi" to me

**

vocal machine never broke _@sungwoonie_  
dick size shouldnt matter because we are all small compared to the size of the universe

wink wonk _@jjeojang_  
@sungwoonie wtf

**

wink wonk _@jjeojang_  
feelings am i right boys

wink wonk _@jjeojang_  
he's legitimately beautiful

wink wonk _@jjeojang_  
just wish i had a chance ...

**

_jihoon to: seongwoo. - 3:31pm._

**jihoon** : hey   
**jihoon** : can i ask you something

**seongwoo** : uwu go ahead  
 **seongwoo** : ask away

**jihoon** : so you and daniel hyung  
 **jihoon** : have been together for a while now

**seongwoo** : 2 years ;-)  
 **seongwoo** : i was there for his cursed pink hair ;/

**jihoon** : dear god don't remind me

**seongwoo** : wat did u wanna ask tho?

**jihoon** : oh  
 **jihoon** : how did you get together?

**seongwoo** : ah  
 **seongwoo** : we nvr told u guys?

**jihoon** : nope  
 **jihoon** : i just wanted to know

**seongwoo** : welp  
 **seongwoo** : _back when i was a young sprout_

**jihoon** : oh my god

**seongwoo** : little seongwoo was returning home from skl at the age of 12  
 **seongwoo** : when **SHOCK**! he found this cutie patootie boi lookin around the park by himself  
 **seongwoo** : that boi... was daniel

**jihoon** : right

**seongwoo** : hed lost his cat n had been lookin for it for like an hour  
 **seongwoo** : i felt bad so i offered help!   
**seongwoo** : we looked tgther n ended up bein friends after we found it bc we had so much in common  
 **seongwoo** : then sometime aftr i fell in love™ w him

**jihoon** : awe

**seongwoo** : i accidentally confessed thru meme   
**seongwoo** : but it was worth it

**jihoon** : now you're here

**seongwoo** : yeppity  
 **seongwoo** : im truly blessed tho

**jihoon** : that's a cute story   
**jihoon** : thanks for telling me hyung ^^

**seongwoo** : np jihooneth  
 **seongwoo** : hope ur pining ovr jinyoung pays off!!!

**jihoon** : as do i!!!

**

teens against dabbing _@jiisung_  
I'm honestly the visual of this friendship group

teens against dabbing _@jiisung_  
Don't ignore this tweet, what the hell

hit the (jae)hwan _@godvocals_  
@jiisung [read at: 5:40pm]

niel :B _@localcatlover_  
@jiisung [read at: 5:40pm]

« Hwang Minhyun » _@optimushwang_  
@jiisung [read at 5:40pm]

teens against dabbing _@jiisung_  
@godvocals @localcatlover @optimushwang The nerve....

**

_*sips my tea tea* (8) - 5:42pm._

**jisung** : I can't believe you guys would actually try and leave me on read on _TWITTER_  
 **jisung** : That's just hurtful

**

**jisung** : Did  
 **jisung** : Did everyone of you seriously leave me on read again????  
 **jisung** : Fuck it, you're all being done in for cyber bullying

**

_bnm = boys never manscape. (6) - 7:51pm._

**daehwi** : IT'S TIME

_[daehwi changed the chat name to "movie night B)"]_

**daehwi** : youngie sit with me, i got you the good cushion

**donghyun** : my best cushion,,,u wound me

**jinyoung** : ok ^^

**woojin** : youngmin, present the movie

**youngmin** : okok

**hyungseob** : *drum rolls*

**donghyun** : *loud OOOOOing sounds*

**youngmin** : THE MOVIE I PICKED IS...

**woojin** : he bout to do it !!!!

**youngmin** : ...BOSS BABY!!

**jinyoung** : ah

**daehwi** : "you can pinpoint the exact second his heart spilt into two"

**hyungseob** : what did i fucking expect

**youngmin** : GUYS  
 **youngmin** : TRUST IN ME  
 **youngmin** : BOOT UP THE DVD PLAYER PLZ

**donghyun** : i feel too upsetti to do it

**woojin** : big mood honestly

**jinyoung** : i'm sure it won't be as bad as we all think it is

**woojin** : bae jinyoung trying to find the good in the bad things  
 **woojin** : bless

**donghyun** : hes a keeper daehwi ;-)

**jinyoung** : ??

**daehwi** : ASDFGJKLHFFPJGHV START THE FUCKING MOVIE

**youngmin** : ROGER THAT

**

youngmin(seok) _@alpacamin_  
i cant believe this

youngmin(seok) _@alpacamin_  
this is 2 emotional to be a family movie wtf??

youngmin(seok) _@alpacamin_  
IM STR8 UP BAWLING HERE

**

_woojin to: daehwi. - 8:38pm._

**woojin** : right  
 **woojin** : what's the deal daehwi

**daehwi** : ?  
 **daehwi** : what

**woojin** : what do you mean "?"  
 **woojin** : you're watching jinyoung more than you're watching the movie

**daehwi** : huh  
 **daehwi** : no  
 **daehwi** : you're deluded  
 **daehwi** : don't say such stupid things ~

**woojin** :  
 **woojin** : tf...

**daehwi** : i have nothing more to say  
 **daehwi** : watch boss baby w the others

**woojin** :  
 **woojin** : fine  
 **woojin** : only because hyungseob is telling me to put my phone down  
 **woojin** : but i'm onto you lee daehwi

**daehwi** : ┗(^o^　)┓三

**

daehwi xD _@daehwii_  
boss baby wasn't even that sad?? why is everyone crying????

**

_movie night B) - 9:00pm._

**hyungseob** : _[sent a screenshot]_

**daehwi** : why did you screenshot my tweets?

**hyungseob** : ://

**donghyun** : im out here cryin my lil eyes out  
 **donghyun** : and u arnt even sympathetic?

**daehwi** : WHAT WAS SAD ABOUT IT

**youngmin** : THE BABY HAD TO GO BACK

**jinyoung** : ㅠㅡㅠ

**daehwi** : why?

**youngmin** :  
 **youngmin** : youre kidding me

**woojin** : were you watching the movie?

**daehwi** : yeah??  
 **daehwi** : just spaced out a bit though

**woojin** : sure, jan

**hyungseob** : i'm gonna need more tissues

**youngmin** : im gonna head home now  
 **youngmin** : if my parents ask, im high

**donghyun** : just tell them u watched boss baby???

**youngmin** : and lose my street cred? nah

**jinyoung** : i should head back as well ^^

**daehwi** : same here

**woojin** : let's go people  
 **woojin** : we should do this again btw :9

**youngmin** : heckie yh we should  
 **youngmin** : jinyoung u on board?

**jinyoung** : yes!!

**daehwi** : :D

**hyungseob** : lets go before i start crying again

**youngmin** : leave donghyun to clean up by himself :-)

**donghyun** : u little b i t c h

**daehwi** : lol bye

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
maybe this time it'll be different

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i hope it is...

**

woojin uwu _@snggletooth_  
i'm so done with my friends i swear

teens against dabbing _@jiisung_  
@snggletooth Same here :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i can honestly say i'm having fun with writing this fic :D
> 
> // thanks for the advice abt year 11 btw ;w;


	13. chapter 13 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi comes to realise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gashina saved me both spiritually and physically ty

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 8:03am._

**daehwi** : jihoon.

**jihoon** : umm yes

**daehwi** : do you want to work on the project after school

**jihoon** : you're asking me because...??

**daehwi** : we're in the same group fuckhead  
 **daehwi** : that's why i'm asking you

**jihoon** : your insults are so shit lmao

**daehwi** : look  
 **daehwi** : we need to work together for jinyoung's sake  
 **daehwi** : i hate you and you hate me, ik  
 **daehwi** : but at least try and "get along" for now

**jihoon** : fine  
 **jihoon** : if that's what you want

**daehwi** : god  
 **daehwi** : why are you so half assed about this  
 **daehwi** : it's a three way project  
 **daehwi** : you couldn't give a shit about your grades but shocker: we do!

**jihoon** : how stupid do you think i am?  
 **jihoon** : i'm not half assing this you dipshit

**daehwi** : ugh  
 **daehwi** : why the fuck did jinyoung pick you of all people  
 **daehwi** : you're a complete dick

**jihoon** : takes one to know one, but ok hun

**daehwi** : -.-

**

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
@ god, you fucked up making park jihoon

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
he's just so annoying, like he has nothing going on about him other than his looks

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
i'm pissed see you all soon!! ;-)

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
ah... what to do this time...

**

not dan howell _@localcatlover_  
the rumours are true: i love ong seongwoo

not dan howell _@localcatlover_  
he gives the best cheek kisses?? how can i call someone so perfect mine

seong₩oo _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover i should be saying that dummy :P

seong₩oo _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover im so happy im w you <3

not dan howell _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong the feeling is mutual <3

**

okay OKAY!! _@godvocals_  
i just want it to go away please

okay OKAY!! _@godvocals_  
why does it hurt so much

okay OKAY!! _@godvocals_  
"just stop feeling then jaehwan" IM TRYING FFS

**

_jihoon to: jaehwan. - 12:55pm._

**jihoon** : hey

**jaehwan** : o heyyy  
 **jaehwan** : txtin in the middle of class as usual

**jihoon** : i'm in music dw  
 **jihoon** : teachers rarely come into the practice rooms   
**jihoon** : justin says hey btw

**jaehwan** : HEY  
 **jaehwan** : whats up then  
 **jaehwan** : y the sudden txt

**jihoon** : oh right  
 **jihoon** : are you like... ok dude?

**jaehwan** : ?

**jihoon** : your tweets are worrying af  
 **jihoon** : so i'm kinda concerned

**jaehwan** : OH YH  
 **jaehwan** : dw  
 **jaehwan** : just crush issues

**jihoon** : really?

**jaehwan** : yh dw  
 **jaehwan** : gonna go now  
 **jaehwan** : in chem

**jihoon** : kk, bye

**jaehwan** : bye jihoon ~

**

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
i hate when woojin is right

"what's tasty in busan" _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii he won't tell me what i'm right about

oldmin _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii @snggletooth bc its u, theres not alot it could be

"what's tasty in busan" _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii @alpacamin i am... disgusted you'd say such a thing to ME

**

_literacy project. - 3:11pm._

**jinyoung** : are we all meeting in the library again?

**daehwi** : yep

**jihoon** : yh

**jinyoung** : ok ^^

**

wink wonk _@jjeojang_  
sigh

wink wonk _@jjeojang_  
why won't you smile at me like that

**

"what's tasty in busan" _@snggletooth_  
i have realised a thing!!!!!

**

im like taetae _@roh_taehyun_  
how many retweets for someone to assassinate me

賴冠霖 ？ _@gullivermaknae_  
@roh_taehyun 1 rt

im like taetae _@roh_taehyun_  
@gullivermaknae consider it done

**

im like taetae _@roh_taehyun_  
nothing prepared me for @seonho02 being the one rt

im like taetae _@roh_taehyun_  
what is this betrayal

**

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
shit

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
it's happened

GASHINA HYPE _@daehwii_  
i think i have a crush


	14. chapter 14 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung learns a few things about jihoon

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
in 1st lesson right now!!

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
OH SHIT JIHOON JUST WENT OFF AT SIR

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
"START PUTTING EFFORT INTO UR CLASSWORK" "start putting effort into getting a wife shithead"

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
HE GOT DETENTION BUT AT WHAT COST???

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
update: jihoon just stormed outta the class, oh no baby what is you doing

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
what would you all do without my livetweets hey

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
sir is so pissed off now lol

fresh avacado _@gullivermaknae_  
he left the class so this is where the updates end ;(

**

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
me, having an hour long detention? it's more likely than you think

shinee saved my life _@kingofmexico_  
@jjeojang dude u are a hero

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
@kingofmexico ty :*

**

jijiji jisung _@jiisung_  
I hate it when you know something is clearly up but you don't know what or how to ask

**

_jinyoung to: daehwi. - 10:00am._

**jinyoung** : hi daehwi  
 **jinyoung** : can i ask you something?

**daehwi** : texting me while in class, bold :P  
 **daehwi** : go ahead!!

**jinyoung** : ok   
**jinyoung** : does jihoon usually get detention??

**daehwi** : yes?? literally all the time  
 **daehwi** : he's a dick to everyone who breathes tho so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

**jinyoung** : oh...

**daehwi** : he brings it upon himself   
**daehwi** : i won't be surprised if he gets suspended before the end of the year  
 **daehwi** : like, he gets detention every other day?? how is he still here

**jinyoung** : i think  
 **jinyoung** : that's all i wanted to ask  
 **jinyoung** : bye daehwi!!

**daehwi** : bye youngie ~

**

_jinyoung to: daniel. - 10:15am._

**jinyoung** : hyung?

**daniel** : oh jinyoung!!  
 **daniel** : whats up?

**jinyoung** : can i ask you something?  
 **jinyoung** : i tried asking daehwi but he was a bit...mean when he answered

**daniel** : sure sure  
 **daniel** : what is it?

**jinyoung** : does jihoon usually get detention?

**daniel** : oh  
 **daniel** : yeah, sorta

**jinyoung** : oh.

**daniel** : he gets in trouble a lot tbh  
 **daniel** : he acts up a lot to others + teachers   
**daniel** : always has

**jinyoung** : is that just how he is...?

**daniel** : i dont know  
 **daniel** : to our friendship group, hes lovely  
 **daniel** : weve never had a problem w him  
 **daniel** : none of us know why he acts the way he does  
 **daniel** : so :/

**jinyoung** : oh  
 **jinyoung** : he's always been soft to me...

**daniel** : yeah  
 **daniel** : i wish i could help you out here  
 **daniel** : but none of us know why he acts up  
 **daniel** : other than him i guess

**jinyoung** : that's ok  
 **jinyoung** : thank you hyung

**daniel** : np :p

**

euiwoong is dead™ _@ending_fairy_  
some ppl just don't appreciate the talent that is taylor swift

  
seonhoe _@seonho02_  
@ending_fairy ur rlly out here vaguing woojin like that

**

king ong _@ongkong_  
fellas, is it gay to want to spend the rest of ur life w ur bf? askin for a friend

**

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
oh shit

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
i'm so fucked

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
i'm gonna die

**

_jinyoung to: jihoon. - 6:02pm._

**jinyoung** : hi jihoon!  
 **jinyoung** : is everything ok?

**jihoon** : huh  
 **jihoon** : yh im fine

**jinyoung** :  
 **jinyoung** : you're sure?

**jihoon** : yh m fine  
 **jihoon** : gtg srry

**jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : ok  
 **jinyoung** : bye!!

**

old spice ™ _@daehwii_  
i'm selling @kingofmexico on ebay for a good price, please dm if you want to offer!

yoojung's hype man _@somsomi0309_  
@daehwii question, wat can he do

old spice ™ _@daehwii_  
@somsomi0309 he can sing, dance, rap and make a good sandwich all at the same time

yoojung's hype man _@somsomi0309_  
@daehwii im sold, dming you rn

donghyun unsolved _@itsyaboi_  
@daehwii @somsomi0309 i msg'ed u an offer too, pls look

**

shinee saved my life _@kingofmexico_  
i've had like 15 messages from ppl saying they wanna buy me am i dreaming

shinee saved my life _@kingofmexico_  
fuck this im goin bk to sleep ajspdpwbdldl


	15. chapter 15 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he bails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyoom

local seongwoo anti _@jjeojang_  
i just narrowly avoided gettin write up by daehwi bc i was chewing gum

shiba guan _@gullivermaknae_  
@jjeojang isn't that the title of mark and his friends' ep?

**

_literacy project. - 11:02am._

**jinyoung** : hi you two ^°  
**jinyoung** : do you want to meet up today?

**jihoon** : kk

**daehwi** : sure ^  
**daehwi** : my house right?

**jinyoung** : yeah, if that's ok with you?

**daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : ok

**jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : jihoon, are you coming?

**daehwi** : ...

**jinyoung** : jihoon..?

**jihoon** : srry, yh  
**jihoon** : ill come

**daehwi** : ook

**jinyoung** : at 1 then?

**jihoon** : k

**daehwi** : ok

**jinyoung** : right  
**jinyoung** : see you both then

**

sweet jaehwanne _@godvocals_  
i hate this

sweet jaehwanne _@godvocals_  
theye so close i could never be him

sweet jaehwanne _@godvocals_  
i gotta stop likin those i cant evr have

**

jellywoon _@sungwoonie_  
no homo but noh taehyun is honestly the hottest bro to exist

**

＊ Hwang Minhyun ＊ _@optimushwang_  
Aron displays the common traits of a Gemini and I'm angry about it.

**

woo(seok)jin _@snggletooth_  
GUYS I GOT DETENTION AASDJFLFLSM

woo(seok)jin _@snggletooth_  
MRS LEE TOLD OUR CLASS TO LOOK AT THIS PHOTO OF A TREE

woo(seok)jin _@snggletooth_  
I DEADASS RESPONDED WITH 'PUSSY'

woo(seok)jin _@snggletooth_  
THAT ONE VINE TOOK OVER MY LIFE

sunmi is a blessing _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth i'm crying, you're a legend

[justin ♡] _@hppypill_  
@snggletooth ily dude

oldmin ;( _@alpacamin_  
@snggletooth park woojin, a whole legend

woo(seok)jin _@snggletooth_  
this is gonna be my legacy

**

_call me beep me (8) - 3:30pm._

**sungwoon** : whats up gamers??

**jaehwan** : banned

**daniel** : never speak to me or my son again

**sungwoon** : LEE WOOJIN ISNT UR SON

**daniel** : he calls me tutor hyung  
**daniel** : when will ur fave???

**jihoon** : hey

**jaehwan** : heyya  
**jaehwan** : wyd

**jihoon** : going home  
**jihoon** : i'm meeting jinyoung and bitchboy for project stuff  
**jihoon** : forgot my books at home tho so :/

**sungwoon** : you gotta run  
**sungwoon** : cant leave jinyoung waiting

**jihoon** : i will run!

**jaehwan** : **DASI RUN RUN RUN**

**daniel** : B A N N E D

**

local seongwoo anti _@jjeojang_  
shit

**

_literacy project. - 4:03pm._

**jinyoung** : jihoon??  
**jinyoung** : where are you?

**daehwi** : you said you'd be like 20 minutes  
**daehwi** : wyd

**jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : jihoon...??

**daehwi** : is  
**daehwi** : he not checking his phone?

**jinyoung** : the messages aren't going through so maybe :(

**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : JIHOON  
**daehwi** : ugh  
**daehwi** : let's just go without him

**jinyoung** : ...  
**jinyoung** : ok.

**

P to the ETTY _@daehwii_  
he bailed on us??

P to the ETTY _@daehwii_  
how selfish can you get

P to the ETTY _@daehwii_  
what a fucking dick

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
...this doesn't seem right.

**

_jinyoung to: daehwi. - 5:12pm._

**jinyoung** : daehwi?

**daehwi** : hey youngie!  
**daehwi** : what's up

**jinyoung** : jihoon today  
**jinyoung** : not coming

**daehwi** : ah right  
**daehwi** : he bailed  
**daehwi** : time after time he just proves himself to be a jerk :-P

**jinyoung** : something seems off though

**daehwi** : look  
**daehwi** : jinyoung, i know you see good in everyone  
**daehwi** : but you don't need to defend someone who just... doesn't care?

**jinyoung** : i know but  
**jinyoung** : _[sent a screenshot]_  
**jinyoung** : he tweeted this out earlier

**daehwi** : "fuck" _???_

**jinyoung** : i know it doesn't seem like anything  
**jinyoung** : but all the times he's acted oddly  
**jinyoung** : _[sent a screenshot]_  
**jinyoung** : _[sent a screenshot]_  
**jinyoung** : i'm worried daehwi

**daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : alright  
**daehwi** : it's probably not anything bad  
**daehwi** : dw

**jinyoung** : are you sure?

**daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : i'll talk to him or something

**jinyoung** : thank you :)

**daehwi** : np  
**daehwi** : don't worry too much!!

**jinyoung** : i'll try!

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 5:20pm._

**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : **JIHOON**  
**daehwi:** dude where the fuck are you  
**daehwi** : idc but something's clearly up ;/

_[missed call from: daehwi. - 5:21pm]_

**daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : come on  
**daehwi** : pick up

_[missed call from: daehwi. - 5:22pm]_

**daehwi** : jihoon...

_[missed call from: daehwi. - 5:22pm]_

**daehwi** : JIHOON  
**daehwi** : dude  
**daehwi** : you can hate me all you want but don't be a dick to jinyoung in the process

_[missed call from: daehwi. - 5:24pm]_

**daehwi** : ...jihoon  
**daehwi** : you're scaring me now  
**daehwi** : pick up  
**daehwi** : please

_[missed call from: daehwi. - 5:25pm]_

**daehwi** : right  
**daehwi** : i give up  
**daehwi** : ...

**

_daehwi to: jisung. - 5:26pm._

**daehwi** : hey  
**daehwi** : hyung please answer

**jisung** : Oh, Daehwi!  
**jisung** : How are you? Is everything ok?

**daehwi** : idk  
**daehwi** : do you know where jihoon is?

**jisung** : Isn't he with you?

**daehwi** : nope he bailed  
**daehwi** : i've phoned him a fuckload of times and he hasn't responded to any of them  
**daehwi** : jinyoung's worried :/

**jisung** :  
**jisung** : Ok, I'll ask the others  
**jisung** : Thanks for telling me

**daehwi** : np  
**daehwi** : bye hyung

**jisung** : Bye Daehwi

**

_call me beep me (8) - 5:30pm._

**jisung** : Guys  
**jisung** : Have any of you spoken to Jihoon recently?

**jaehwan** : uhh yh earlier  
**jaehwan** : scroll up ^^

**jisung** : No  
**jisung** : I mean recently like  
**jisung** : The last hour or so

**guanlin** : i haven't

**seongwoo** : nope

**daniel** : not here

**minhyun** : I haven't spoken to him.  
**minhyun** : Why is it important?

**jisung** : I just spoke to Daehwi  
**jisung** : Jihoon didn't show up to meet him or Jinyoung  
**jisung** : He's not answering any messages either

**sungwoon** : maybe his phone is off?

**guanlin** : jihoon never turns his phone off  
**guanlin** : he hates missing notifs

**minhyun** : Is his phone dead then?

**daniel** : i saw him after school for a bit  
**daniel** : he bragged abt having a portable charger  
**daniel** : what a man

**jaehwan** :  
**jaehwan** : so then what???

**jisung** : I don't know  
**jisung** : Daehwi seemed kind of worried too, which worries me more

**guanlin** : do you think he's in trouble??  
**guanlin** : i'm so scared fuck

**seongwoo** : hey hey dw  
**seongwoo** : dont think abt the negatives  
**seongwoo** : if he was in trouble hed tell us

**minhyun** : ...Would he?

**seongwoo** : yeah  
**seongwoo** : i think

**daniel** : god  
**daniel** : what if he is in danger?  
**daniel** : i don't want jihoon to get hurt  
**daniel** : should i try to ring him???

**seongwoo** : u also need to calm down  
**seongwoo** : just think positively

**daniel** : ONE OF OUR BFFS MAY BE IN DANGER ONG

**sungwoon** : look™  
**sungwoon** : most likely his phone is dead  
**sungwoon** : lets not go overboard n worry ourselves

**jaehwan** : ^^

**guanlin** : ok  
**guanlin** : right

**minhyun** : ...

**jisung** : It's probably nothing  
**jisung** : Let's not get too worried...

**seongwoo** : yeah  
**seongwoo** : daniel, guanlin dw  
**seongwoo** : jihoon is perfectly capable of takin care of himself ok?

**daniel** : youre right  
**daniel** : srry

**sungwoon** : hey dont be  
**sungwoon** : its all ok

**jaehwan** : ¿¿¿guanlin???

**jisung** : Linnie?

**guanlin** : yh

**minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : Guanlin, do you want some company right now?  
**minhyun** : I don't mind coming over.

**guanlin** : yeah  
**guanlin** : please do

**sungwoon** : ill invade too!!!!

**guanlin** : thank you

**seongwoo** : jihoon will probably txt us tmrw  
**seongwoo** : dont worry, yh?

**guanlin** : yeah, i'll try :>

**

_jinyoung to: jihoon. - 6:54pm._

**jinyoung** : hi jihoon!  
**jinyoung** : about today, it's alright you didn't come! me and daehwi didn't end up working anyway  
**jinyoung** : we aren't mad at you either  
**jinyoung** : well, daehwi might but that's his default emotion with you aha  
**jinyoung** : i hope you're ok!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanted to mention: between the 2 friendship groups, jihoon and daehwi are the only two that don't really get on. all of them, save from maybe daehwi and jaehwan, are friends ^^


	16. chapter 16 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he returns.

(sia voice) I'M ALIVEEEE _@jjeojang_  
guess who it is??

(sia voice) I'M ALIVEEEE _@jjeojang_  
i skipped school yesterday with @kwonhae n drunk life away lol

(sia voice) I'M ALIVEEEE _@jjeojang_  
phone was off the entire day too, soz

**

_call me beep me. - 8:00am._

**jihoon** : hi  
 **jihoon** : so much messages woah

**guanlin** : JIHOON

**jihoon** : hiiii

**guanlin** : DON'T HIII ME WHERE WERE YOU

**jihoon** : skipped school **

**daniel** : we texted you tho

**jihoon** : my phone was off all day yesterday  
 **jihoon** : plz turn twitter notifs on

**seongwoo** : what abt the day before?  
 **seongwoo** : u were meant to meet baejin n daehwi

**jihoon** : oh right  
 **jihoon** : phone died

**jaehwan** :   
**jaehwan** : rlly

**daniel** : your phone charger

**jihoon** : forgot i had it  
 **jihoon** : so phone died  
 **jihoon** : gtg, need to eat breakfast

**guanlin** : ...bye

**daniel** : right bye

**

_literacy project. - 8:05am._

**jihoon** : hey  
 **jihoon** : sorry for not showing up before, i felt sick

**jinyoung** : oh, really?  
 **jinyoung** : i hope you feel better now!

**jihoon** : yeah i do thanks

**daehwi** : you're really gonna buy his BS

**jihoon** : it's true lmao  
 **jihoon** : but ok

**daehwi** : dude i phoned you like 5 times

**jihoon** : blowing up my phone are we daehwi?  
 **jihoon** : it's like you actually like me :)

**daehwi** : ugh literally fuck off

**jihoon** : :( big words from a literal infant

**jinyoung** : let's just move past this  
 **jinyoung** : ok..?

**jihoon** : kk

**daehwi** : sigh  
 **daehwi** : fine then

**jinyoung** : ok  
 **jinyoung** : :)

**

seongwoo trash #1 _@localcatlover_  
seongwoo can fit exactly 7 oreos in his mouth at once

seongwoo trash #1 _@localcatlover_  
i just fell in love with him all over again

daniel trash #1 _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover 7.5 oreos now babe ;)

seongwoo trash #1 _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong I LOVE U 

daniel trash #1 _@ongkong_  
♡

**

oldmin _@alpacamin_  
[posted a photo]

oldmin _@alpacamin_  
look at this BOMB selca

oldmin _@alpacamin_  
i could be an ulzzang if i wanted too

oldmin _@alpacamin_  
...career path???

**

_literacy project. - 1:56pm._

**jinyoung** : do you two want to study after school to make up for lost time?

**daehwi** : sure

**jinyoung** : jihoon?

**jihoon** : yh sure

**jinyoung** : ok  
 **jinyoung** : see you both then...?

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : yeah...

**

oh, worm? _@daehwii_  
y'all

oh, worm? _@daehwii_  
jihoon's being so weird

oh, worm? _@daehwii_  
i'm not concerned fuck off

**

(seon)no no no! _@seonho02_  
stay tuned for my exposing thread on lai guanlin

(seon)no no no! _@seonho02_  
the tea is piping hot, u wont be disappointed ;-)

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
after school working ~

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
things feel awkward.

**

oh, worm? _@daehwii_  
can't believe he actually showed up today!!

oh, worm? _@daehwii_  
*IS GENUINELY SHOCKED*

oh, worm? _@daehwii_  
lmao he just frustrates me

**

tysm for snsd _@sungwoonie_  
this lit project has made me feel things for shakespeare that i didnt feel before,,,

primadonna girl _@godvocals_  
@sungwoonie hey ily n all but delete my contact details pls

primadonna girl _@godvocals_  
@sungwoonie in fact dont msg me again thx

**

  
seongwoo trash #1 _@localcatlover_  
which one of y'all messaged me on cc asking me to howl @ the moon

seongwoo trash #1 _@localcatlover_  
this is anon hate bc im not a furry!?

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
hm.

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
it's official, i worry too much

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i should sleep


	17. chapter 17 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan explains.

skittles > m&ms _@pockyjr_  
@optimushwang is honestly the best person to exist

skittles > m&ms _@pockyjr_  
this man took me out for ice cream at 1am yesterday because i was stressed and lonely

skittles > m&ms _@pockyjr_  
i'm truly sobbing

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
@pockyjr Any time Jonghyun. 

skittles > m&ms _@pockyjr_  
@optimushwang i actually owe you my first born child ily

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
@pockyjr :)

**

just jaehwan _@godvocals_  
im such a fool

just jaehwan _@godvocals_  
fr 0.05 seconds i thought i had a chance lol n now look

just jaehwan _@godvocals_  
maybe its just me

**

*naruto runs thru life* _@jjeojang_  
I GET IT NOW

**

  
_jihoon to: jaehwan. - 11:32am._

**jihoon** : jaehwaaaan

**jaehwan** : heyyyy  
 **jaehwan** : wat is it

**jihoon** : your tweets  
 **jihoon** : wtf is up

**jaehwan** :  
 **jaehwan** : just stuff lol

**jihoon** : crush stuff?

**jaehwan** : yh  
 **jaehwan** : its nothin important

**jihoon** : you sure?  
 **jihoon** : i mean  
 **jihoon** : you're dealing with it alone

**jaehwan** : i guess i am

**jihoon** : ...

**jaehwan** : ?

**jihoon** : its  
 **jihoon** : its minhyun hyung, right?

**jaehwan** :  
 **jaehwan** : how obvious am i

**jihoon** : a bit  
 **jihoon** : the others haven't realised tho

**jaehwan** : i told jisung hyung before lmao  
 **jaehwan** : thats all

**jihoon** : ah  
 **jihoon** : what's up then

**jaehwan** : minhyun  
 **jaehwan** : clearly likes jonghyun  
 **jaehwan** : but i rlly like him too?? idk how to get outta it bc hes so beautiful n so caring?  
 **jaehwan** : he acts hard but he can b rlly soft™ n i love that abt him!! i love so much abt him!!!!  
 **jaehwan** : but i just annoy him!   
**jaehwan** : him n jonghyun clearly got a thing n i feel so guilty bc ive been resenting jonghyun fr it

**jihoon** : oh  
 **jihoon** : damn

**jaehwan** : srry fr loadin on u  
 **jaehwan** : just a bit sad

**jihoon** : dw, you can always load on me mdude  
 **jihoon** : i g2g bc im in music rn but ttyl?  
 **jihoon** : minhyun isn't that big of a hotshot ©   
**jihoon** : more dick in the sea

**jaehwan** : ty fr the wise words  
 **jaehwan** : have fun in musique

**

_daehwi to: woojin. - 11:59am._

**daehwi** : WOOJIN MY BFFL

**woojin** : ??   
**woojin** : ya??

**daehwi** : HELP  
 **daehwi** : I NEED HELP

**woojin** : what with?  
 **woojin** : maybe my advice won't be shit this time :-)

**daehwi** : i think  
 **daehwi** : i have a crush

**woojin** : OH  
 **woojin** : actually i saw your twitter already but OH

**daehwi** : i won't name the person  
 **daehwi** : i honestly just wanna know how to deal w crushes

**woojin** : spoiler alert : you don't

**daehwi** : is this personal experience??  
 **daehwi** : do **YOU** like someone?

**woojin** : that's off topic 1st of all  
 **woojin** : crushes aren't easy to deal with tho  
 **woojin** : can you confess to this person?

**daehwi** : n e v e r

**woojin** : well   
**woojin** : idk

**daehwi** : oh my god  
 **daehwi** : you're so useless???  
 **daehwi** : what happened to the park woojin that was **GOOD** at giving advice huh?

**woojin** : he's dead

**daehwi** : good

**woojin** : IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH GO ASK LEE WOOJIN

**daehwi** : MAYBE I WILL

**woojin** : FINE

**daehwi** : FINE

**

skittles > m&ms _@pockyjr_  
choi minki is back on his bullshit

kagamine ren _@glorypath_  
@pockyjr ARE U SURPRISED?!?!?

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
@pockyjr @glorypath *Pretends to be shocked*

✧Aron✦✧Kwak✦ _@nuestaron_  
@pockyjr @glorypath @optimushwang Back on his bullshit for the world to see

**

ongie ;-3 _@ongkong_  
blackpink? in MY area?! its more likely than u think

**

minghao whom¿ _@hppypill_  
"not all men!!" you're right, goda takeo would NEVER do this to me

**

_literacy project. - 2:01pm._

**daehwi** : hey  
 **daehwi** : we working on the project after school today?

**jinyoung** : i think so?

**daehwi** : kk

**jinyoung** : jihoon?

**jihoon** : yeah we are

**daehwi** : ...kk

**jinyoung** : see you both then?

**daehwi** : us both  
 **daehwi** : hopefully

**jihoon** : i have to leave @ 5-ish but yh  
 **jihoon** : see you then

**daehwi** : you won't skip on us again??

**jihoon** : omg you're _still_ pressed about that?

**daehwi** : you'll probably end up doing it again sooo lmao

**jinyoung** : ...

**jihoon** : look  
 **jihoon** : im sorry about that  
 **jihoon** : i won't do it again so just drop it  
 **jihoon** : see you both later, bye.

**

*naruto runs thru life* _@jjeojang_  
i wish shakespeare was alive now

*naruto runs thru life* _@jjeojang_  
like... instead of all this murder they could've just used social media

*naruto runs thru life* _@jjeojang_  
macbeth writes a callout post on lady macbeth and all her bs

*naruto runs thru life* _@jjeojang_  
someone should pay me for these ideas because they're great

**

wooGINNIE _@snggletooth_  
@ all my oomfs: can you get drunk off of ribena? i need to know for science

**

ongie ;-3 _@ongkong_  
GOD I HATE MATHS

ongie ;-3 _@ongkong_  
I NEED TO KNO HOW TO DO TAXES AND SHIT, NOT SOLVING FOR X

ongie ;-3 _@ongkong_  
the number of likes this has is sad :/ y u all relate

**

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
All French lessons have taught me is how to say "Je veux mourir."

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
The positivity in this account died so quick...

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
project time

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
things feel uncomfortably awkward, more than usual

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i wish i didn't feel it too.

**

_literacy project. - 5:07pm._

**jihoon** : i'm heading back now  
 **jihoon** : hope you two have fun adding stuff to the project  
 **jihoon** : bye

**

dolphin™ _@daehwii_  
huh

dolphin™ _@daehwii_  
we're watching old vine comps + working now lmao

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
too many people in this world are too beautiful for their own good

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
pretty smiles

**

ohai guanlin owo _@gullivermaknae_  
anyone else's tl just vaguepost central?


	18. chapter 18 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 18 aka park jihoon is back on his bullshit
> 
> this ended up a little over 2k words ;w;

david?? idk her _@daehwii_  
we've been working on the project for like a month 

david?? idk her _@daehwii_  
idc how good jihoon's ideas are getting, i'm gonna kick shakespeare's ass

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
:)

**

pika pika... bitch _@lee.euiwoong_  
MATHS RESULTS TODAY BOIS

pika pika... bitch _@lee.euiwoong_  
WHO READY TO DIE

shiba guan _@gullivermaknae_  
@lee.euiwoong me :-)

oh my gOD _@kingofmexico_  
@lee.euiwoong lets die together ;(

**

_literacy project. - 8:15am._

**jinyoung** : hey!  
**jinyoung** : do you two want to meet up again tomorrow?

 **jihoon** : sure ^^

 **daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : i've researched more stuff as well sooo

 **jinyoung** : thank you ~

 **jihoon** : see you both then  
**jihoon** : au revoir

**

dead man walkin' _@godvocals_  
if i get a bad grade today ill honestly suck dick for grades

dead man walkin' _@godvocals_  
just sayin

(Emperor) Hwang Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals Why are you like this...

**

_*inhales* BOI. (8) - 4:01pm._

**sungwoon** : BROS  
**sungwoon** : IT TIME

 **seongwoo** : TIME TO OPEN THOS RESULTS

 **minhyun** : My hands are actually shaking...

 **jisung** : Let's all hope for the best!

 **jaehwan** : IM OPENIN MINE NOW

 **sungwoon** : SAME LETS DO THIS SHIT

**

an intellect™ _@daehwii_  
guess who got an A* in the test???

an intellect™ _@daehwii_  
i'm so happy!! all that revising and stressing paid tf off!!!

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
!! i got an A on the test!! ahhh

**

_*inhales* BOI. (8) - 4:10pm._

**minhyun** : I had no reason to worry.  
**minhyun** : I got the A I deserved.

 **daniel** : GEDDIT MINHYUN

 **sungwoon** : i got a C  
**sungwoon** : maybe its bc of my answers

 **minhyun** : What do you mean?

 **sungwoon** : "what makes a number perfect"  
**sungwoon** : "its bright and dazzling personality"

 **guanlin** : ah, i like that!!

 **sungwoon** : TY GUANLIN MY HYPE MAN

 **seongwoo** : i got a B  
**seongwoo** : ;)

 **daniel** : AH SAME  
**daniel** : is this fate??

 **seongwoo** : maybe :oo

 **jaehwan** : sit urselfs down  
**jaehwan** : its not fate

 **daniel** : ... ouch :(

 **sungwoon** : what did u get bro?

 **jaehwan** : i got a C too  
**jaehwan** : 1 mark off a B ://

 **minhyun** : Ah, good job.

 **jaehwan** : ausjgblnlckdjtsljfdp _TY???_

 **seongwoo** : "sit urself down"

 **guanlin** : i got an A  
**guanlin** : bow down everyone minus minhyun hyung

 **jaehwan** : u little shit

 **jisung** : I got an A too!  
**jisung** : Maths is still the worst subject though bye

 **daniel** : wonder wat jihoon got

 **minhyun** : He'll tell us later.

 **guanlin** : jihooooon hurry up and come onlineeeeeee

 **sungwoon** : here we see lai guanlin, a local jihoon hype man in his natural habitat

 **seongwoo** : lee jihoon??

 **minhyun** : Oh my god, can you stop mentioning my friends in this gc?  
**minhyun** : Seungcheol still can't look me in the eyes as **ONE** of you called him a whole snack!

 **sungwoon** : ...yeet

 **jisung** : Sigh

**

hoonie _@jjeojang_  
oh fuck this

**

PTA Mom _@jiisung_  
I'm probably just worrying over nothing

PTA Mom _@jiisung_  
If something was wrong, he'd tell me, right?

**

oh my gOD _@kingofmexico_  
spagbol for dins today huns :^P

that's so somi _@somsomi0309_  
@kingofmexico noah fence but can i hard block u for this twt??

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
goodnight everyone! :)

str8 A man _@snggletooth_  
i'm tired night ppl

donghyung _@itsyaboi_  
EVERY1 SLEEP WELL DREAM OF ME

str8 A man _@snggletooth_  
@itsyaboi i'm no longer tired

**

_donghyun x happiness. (6) - 1:40am._

**youngmin** : what the hell do owls have to hoot abt at 1am

 **daehwi** : what the hell do you have to text about at 1am???

 **youngmin** : ...ouch

 **woojin** : who hurt you so badly daehwi??

 **hyungseob** : OMG GO TO SLEEP

 **jinyoung** : ^^

 **daehwi** : i'm sleep gn

**

dead man walkin' _@godvocals_  
mornin hoes

dead man walkin' _@godvocals_  
saturday is netflix day

**

_literacy project. - 12:02pm._

**jinyoung** : let's meet at 1?

 **daehwi** : ok

 **jinyoung** : ^-^ see you both then!

**

an intellect™ _@daehwii_  
1pm is here [eye emojis]

**

_literacy project. - 1:07pm._

**daehwi** : it's 7 past  
**daehwi** : ://

 **jinyoung** : maybe he's just running late?

 **daehwi** : @jihoon hurry up!!! i have brilliant ideas that need to be shared

 **jinyoung** : lol

**

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 1:31pm._

**daehwi** : he's not coming is he.

 **jinyoung** : ...  
**jinyoung** : probably not.

 **daehwi** : right

 **jinyoung** : should i phone him?

 **daehwi** : no point  
**daehwi** : we both knew he was gonna pull this shit again

 **jinyoung** : ...

 **daehwi** : ugh  
**daehwi** : i'm gonna go home  
**daehwi** : bye

 **jinyoung** : ...bye

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 2:00pm._

**daehwi** : ok you know what?  
**daehwi** : i was gonna give you the benefit of the doubt and let the last time slide  
**daehwi** : but clearly you couldn't give two shits about anyone but yourself  
**daehwi** : i can't believe i thought you weren't as bad as i thought  
**daehwi** : you're a complete asshole park jihoon  
**daehwi** : and i hope you learn that pulling this shit loses you everything  
**daehwi** : though at this point you deserve it  
**daehwi** : bye you dick

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
maybe it's me at fault here

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
maybe he just doesn't like me full stop

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i was too pushy asking him to work with us

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
...i'm so stupid

**

dae6 _@daehwii_  
guess who bailed AGAIN??

dae6 _@daehwii_  
that's right, park FUCKING jihoon!!!

dae6 _@daehwii_  
i couldn't give two shits about him ruining himself but ruining the project for me and jinyoung? WHO DOES THAT??

dae6 _@daehwii_  
THAT'S A SHITTY THING TO DO

dae6 _@daehwii_  
he's such a self centered prick honestly

dae6 _@daehwii_  
when he flops everything nobody's gonna be surprised!!

dae6 _@daehwii_  
i'm pissed as fuck!

dae6 _@daehwii_  
ugh

dae6 _@daehwii_  
gonna go and cool off before i flood all of your tls

**

_jisung to: jinyoung. - 4:52pm._

**jisung** : Hi Jinyoung!

 **jinyoung** : ah, hi hyung

 **jisung** : I saw your's and Daehwi's tweets  
**jisung** : Is everything ok?

 **jinyoung** : not really?  
**jinyoung** : jihoon didn't show up again  
**jinyoung** : he isn't answering any messages either

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : I see

 **jinyoung** : has he texted any of you?  
**jinyoung** : i just want to make sure he's ok

 **jisung** : He hasn't  
**jisung** : I'll ask the others though

 **jinyoung** : ok thank you

 **jisung** : Jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : yes?

 **jisung** : I know you're worried about it but Jihoon really does like you  
**jisung** : I'm just not sure about what's going on with him at the moment

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : thank you :)

 **jisung** : No problem :)

**

_*inhales* BOI. (8) - 5:00pm._

**jisung** : Guys  
**jisung** : Jihoon's gone again

 **minhyun** : Again??

 **seongwoo** : is his phone dead??

 **jisung** : I don't know  
**jisung** : All I know is that he bailed on Jinyoung and Daehwi again...

 **minhyun** : Christ...

 **daniel** : can i just say  
**daniel** : he didnt text the gc yesterday either

 **guanlin** : i thought i was the only one who noticed...

 **jaehwan** : ok like  
**jaehwan** : wtf is goin on w him

 **seongwoo** : idk :/

 **jisung** : I wish I knew.  
**jisung** : If it was something bad then I thought he'd tell us

 **guanlin** : ...i doubt it  
**guanlin** : he's been gone since yesterday

 **sungwoon** : ***bursts in***  
**sungwoon** : he was fine in class yesterday tho?  
**sungwoon** : idk whats happened after that

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : I'm worried.

 **daniel** : same here  
**daniel** : u dont think hes in any danger do you

 **jisung** : No  
**jisung** : He would've said something about it then

 **guanlin** : ... would he though?

 **seongwoo** : ya, dont think like that  
**seongwoo** : hes probably just goin thru shit rn

 **jaehwan** : probably  
**jaehwan** : im still p worried tho

 **sungwoon** : do we just wait for him to show??

 **minhyun** : I guess so.

 **jisung** : I hope it isn't anything bad...

 **guanlin** : mhm

 **daniel** : ...right

**

_minhyun to: jihoon. - 5:20pm._

**minhyun** : Hi Jihoon.  
**minhyun** : I'm presuming your phone is off because these haven't gone through...  
**minhyun** : Just want you to know that I am always here to talk if you need it.  
**minhyun** : I know I seem cold (according to Aron) but you know that I do truly care about you and everyone else.  
**minhyun** : I hope you're doing alright.  
**minhyun** : Hope to talk to you soon.

**

_guanlin to: jihoon. - 5:22pm._

**guanlin** : hi jihoon  
**guanlin** : i know you're going through stuff right now  
**guanlin** : i'm not sure what stuff but i wish you wouldn't keep it to yourself;;  
**guanlin** : you're one of my best friends, you know  
**guanlin** : i worry about you so much when things like this happen  
**guanlin** : remember when you were worried about me before? you always made sure i was happy and comfortable  
**guanlin** : i want to make sure you're happy and comfortable as well though ;  
**guanlin** : when you come back on, let's talk?  
**guanlin** : see you soon jihoon! :D

**

_daniel to: jihoon. - 5:23pm._

**daniel** : hey kiddo  
**daniel** : everyones really worried abt u, ya kno?  
**daniel** : we all love you so much  
**daniel** : and it hurts to see u possibly goin through a lot of shit rn  
**daniel** : youve been acting up more recently and im honestly so scared youll end up ruining yourself  
**daniel** : youre a smart kid jihoon, with a lot of ambition n talent  
**daniel** : if u ever feel like youre abt to do smth, at least speak to one of us  
**daniel** : you can always vent ur anger out to me  
**daniel** : i love you kid  
**daniel** : as do many others  
**daniel** : ttyl?

**

_jaehwan to: jihoon. - 5:30pm._

**jaehwan** : _*breath in*_  
**jaehwan** : BOI IF U DONT start talkin to us more im gonna come find u personally  
**jaehwan** : ur goin thru smth bad  
**jaehwan** : ik u havent said so but its p clear now  
**jaehwan** : n if u think we arent gonna support u n be by ur side? u got a big storm comin  
**jaehwan** : ur a good friend jihoon :-)  
**jaehwan** : come bk to us smilin ok?? ily  
**jaehwan** : ill send u some memes later to compensate©

**

_seongwoo to: jihoon. - 5:35pm._

**seongwoo** : jihoon!!!  
**seongwoo** : WE!! LOVE!! YOU!!!  
**seongwoo** : youve disappeared/skipped before and all  
**seongwoo** : but this time smths actually botherin u right?  
**seongwoo** : all of us are here to talk if u need it  
**seongwoo** : daniel talks abt u all the time u kno?  
**seongwoo** : he worries abt u a lot too  
**seongwoo** : we all do lmao  
**seongwoo** : even ppl like samuel n euiwoong asked me if u were doin well  
**seongwoo** : we all love u so much!!! dont hide away!!  
**seongwoo** : lets talk soon, hey?  
**seongwoo** : stay safe our little aegyo fairy ;)

**

_sungwoon to: jihoon. - 5:36pm._

**sungwoon** : PARK JIHOON my good friend  
**sungwoon** : you rlly gotta tell us how ur feeling more often  
**sungwoon** : we all hate when u hole up bc we dont know whats up ://  
**sungwoon** : remember when u didnt come to skl for a week last yr? we all thought u were in hospital bc u wouldnt answer ur phone  
**sungwoon** : point is: ur a good bro, and we do worry  
**sungwoon** : none of us will judge u for watever is goin on  
**sungwoon** : if u need to like...u can just scream and vent at moi  
**sungwoon** : all i rlly want atm is u to be happy and the usual sarcastic jihoon we all kno  
**sungwoon** : come back soon  
**sungwoon** : and remember that ur so deep into this friendship already u cant escape  
**sungwoon** : love u!!!!!! (no homo)

**

_jisung to: jihoon. - 5:41pm._

**jisung** : Hi Jihoon!  
**jisung** : I know you're going through a lot right now and I really do wish I could help you out more  
**jisung** : You're one of the people I value the most in my life and seeing you so upset recently hurts a lot  
**jisung** : You don't have to be happy all the time  
**jisung** : But I do wish you would at least talk to us when you didn't feel happy.  
**jisung** : You've been getting in trouble much more than usual as well  
**jisung** : It worries me because your reputation is getting worse...  
**jisung** : You're not stupid, at all  
**jisung** : You're one of the brightest people I know, you just don't use it when you need to  
**jisung** : And I know you don't deserve the rep you have because that's not who you truly are  
**jisung** : You're not a bad person, Jihoon.  
**jisung** : Nor do you deserve to feel however you feel right now  
**jisung** : I love you so dearly, please don't forget that  
**jisung** : When you come back online, I hope we can talk properly  
**jisung** : Stay safe Jihoon! Talk to you later

**

hyeop drop stop _@kwonhae_  
@ evry1 askin me where jihoon is, i dont even kno where my left sock is let alone where he is

hyeop drop stop _@kwonhae_  
hes been doin this for years so chill lmao


	19. chapter 19 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon returns.

jihoooon _@jjeojang_  
christ i have no many unread messages

jihoooon _@jjeojang_  
time to comb through them all

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 10:58am._

**jihoon** : hey  
 **jihoon** : sorry for bailing yesterday  
 **jihoon** : i'll make up for it

**daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : what the fuck  
 **daehwi** : that's all you have to say???

**jihoon** : i said sorry?  
 **jihoon** : what more do you want

**daehwi** : for you to stop being such a self centered asshole??

**jihoon** : ... right

**daehwi** : no, not "...right"  
 **daehwi** : do you know how much of a fuckwad you're being?  
 **daehwi** : i don't like you jihoon! in fact, i hate you with _every fibre of my being!!_  
 **daehwi** : but jinyoung sure as fuck doesn't hate you, and you had to fuck us both over this again  
 **daehwi** : you realise that there's more people in this world than you, right?  
 **daehwi** : you're the shittiest person i know  
 **daehwi** : and i wish you weren't working with us.

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : ok.

**daehwi** : are you fucking right me rn??  
 **daehwi** : AT LEAST TRY TO BE SORRY  
 **daehwi** : STOP FUCKING EVERYTHING UP FOR US BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T CARE LESS ABOUT SCHOOL  
 **daehwi** : ME AND JINYOUNG DO!   
**daehwi** : STOP ACTING LIKE A COCK AND START FUCKING TRYING FOR ONCE IN YOUR PATHETIC LIFE!!

**jihoon** : I AM TRYING

**daehwi** : CLEARLY NOT  
 **daehwi** : A PERSON WHO'S TRYING WOULDN'T PULL THIS KINDA SHIT AGAIN  
 **daehwi** : JUST ADMIT YOU'RE USELESS IN OUR GROUP SO WE CAN STOP THIS  
 **daehwi** : WE WON'T TRY AND INCLUDE YOU ANYMORE!

**jihoon** : I FUCKING AM TRYING  
 **jihoon** : YOU DON'T KNOW ME DAEHWI  
 **jihoon** : YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I SKIP  
 **jihoon** : SO DON'T ACT ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY WHEN YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE

**daehwi** : EXPLAIN TO ME THEN  
 **daehwi** : YOU'RE LAZY

**jihoon** : THAT'S NOT IT  
 **jihoon** : I WASN'T ALLOWED TO LEAVE  
 **jihoon** : HE WOULDN'T FUCKING LET ME  
 **jihoon** : HE NEVER DOES WHEN IT'S LIKE THIS  
 **jihoon** : I GET NO SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS AND IF I DID, I WOULD'VE SHOWN!  
 **jihoon** : YOU THINK I LIKE HAVING TO BAIL? NOT AT ALL!!   
**jihoon** : I'M NOT THAT SHITTY

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : jihoon

**jihoon** : WHAT

**daehwi** : go back  
 **daehwi** : ...what are you talking about?

**jihoon** : huh

**daehwi** : just then  
 **daehwi** : who doesn't let you leave??  
 **daehwi** : i'm so fucking confused

**jihoon** : oh.  
 **jihoon** : it's nothing

**daehwi** : i think it is something if you've just had an entire shouting match with me over it  
 **daehwi** : is it the reason why you didn't show?  
 **daehwi** : are you not lazy as fuck??

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : not...really  
 **jihoon** : sigh

**daehwi** : ...

**jihoon** : i'll explain  
 **jihoon** : because you won't be satisfied until you know

**daehwi** : o k?

**jihoon** : my grades  
 **jihoon** : they aren't the best

**daehwi** : ik that :/

**jihoon** : my parents are strict on that sort of stuff  
 **jihoon** : like...seriously strict

**daehwi** : ...how

**jihoon** : i didn't show up because my dad wouldn't let me leave the house  
 **jihoon** : he saw my maths results and got pissed at me for getting a D grade  
 **jihoon** : last time i didn't show, it was to do with the detention i got

**daehwi** : oh.

**jihoon** : i'm not allowed to use my phone either  
 **jihoon** : if i try, one of them will flip out and break it  
 **jihoon** : it had nothing to do with me being lazy or a "cock"  
 **jihoon** : i wanted to work on the project with you both but i wasn't allowed to even leave my room let alone the fucking house  
 **jihoon** : like...   
**jihoon** : i'm sorry ok?  
 **jihoon** : i will make it up to you both

**daehwi** : ...  
 **daehwi** : wow

**jihoon** : what

**daehwi** : that  
 **daehwi** : that's not what i was expecting  
 **daehwi** : your grades...?

**jihoon** : i get low grades   
**jihoon** : you know that

**daehwi** : why not just try harder?

**jihoon** : you don't think i try?  
 **jihoon** : i'm not good enough to do good at school  
 **jihoon** : :/

**daehwi** : that's not true.

**jihoon** : you know it is  
 **jihoon** : i'm just a good for nothing that can't keep himself out of trouble

**daehwi** : ...

**jihoon** : sigh  
 **jihoon** : sorry, shouldn't be unloading all my emotional baggage onto you

**daehwi** : no dw about it  
 **daehwi** : i guess i understand you a bit more now...

**jihoon** : right  
 **jihoon** : wait

**daehwi** : ?

**jihoon** : can you not tell anybody about this?  
 **jihoon** : my issues  
 **jihoon** : other than hyeop, you're the only one that knows now

**daehwi** : yeah  
 **daehwi** : yeah sure

**jihoon** : thx

**daehwi** : sorry for shouting at you

**jihoon** : dw about it  
 **jihoon** : guess i deserved it for that

**daehwi** : ...right.  
 **daehwi** : i'm gonna go now

**jihoon** : same here

**daehwi** :

**jihoon** :

**daehwi** : bye jihoon

**jihoon** : bye

**

welp _@daehwii_  
i actually want to punch myself

welp _@daehwii_  
out of all the things that it could've been, i wasn't expecting that

welp _@daehwii_  
...god.

**

peaches enthusiast _@localcatlover_  
everyone to me: why do u still play neko atsume? me, spending all of my money on more fish: f-fuck off

peaches enthusiast _@localcatlover_  
this is a no tubbs hate zone

**

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 12:03pm._

**daehwi** : hey youngie

**jinyoung** : hi

**daehwi** : i spoke to jihoon

**jinyoung** : you did?  
 **jinyoung** : is he ok?  
 **jinyoung** : i've been so worried ;;

**daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : yeah, he's fine  
 **daehwi** : don't be mad at him though  
 **daehwi** : he's got his reasons

**jinyoung** : ...ok  
 **jinyoung** : i'm glad he spoke to you though

**daehwi** : yeah  
 **daehwi** : as am i

**jinyoung** : hm  
 **jinyoung** : daehwi?

**daehwi** : yeah?

**jinyoung** : why do you hate jihoon so much?

**daehwi** : oh  
 **daehwi** : he started it

**jinyoung** : how?

**daehwi** : we went to the same elementry skl  
 **daehwi** : it's weird because we used to be near bffs, both at the top of the class  
 **daehwi** : then out of nowhere he started being a dick to me  
 **daehwi** : like...trying to make me fail and everything  
 **daehwi** : so ofc, i was a dick back :) equivalent exchange  
 **daehwi** : then we started fighting every single day and here we are  
 **daehwi** : enemies now... i guess

**jinyoung** : ah

**daehwi** : yep

**jinyoung** : elementry school is wild

**daehwi** : ikr  
 **daehwi** : what about you?

**jinyoung** : hm?

**daehwi** : your elementry school  
 **daehwi** : you never told me about your last school

**jinyoung** :   
**jinyoung** : oh

**daehwi** : ?

**jinyoung** : it was ok  
 **jinyoung** : we moved anyway  
 **jinyoung** : i'm here now, aren't i?

**daehwi** : yeah :D  
 **daehwi** : i'm happy you're here

**jinyoung** : so am i :)

**

_literacy project. - 3:10pm._

**jihoon** : hey  
 **jihoon** : about yesterday, i swear i will make it up to you both  
 **jihoon** : i'm sorry  
 **jihoon** : i'll do some extra research today too  
 **jihoon** : talk to you soon i hope

**

o hai :3 guanlin _@gullivermaknae_  
1/8 people in a friendship group are actually furries

o hai :3 guanlin _@gullivermaknae_  
good thing daniel hyung pratically outed himself for being the resident furry!

o hai :3 guanlin _@gullivermaknae_  
OMG HE BLOCKED ME

**

peaches enthusiast _@localcatlover_  
i don't fucking know a lai guanlin

peaches enthusiast _@localcatlover_  
@seonho02 i love you most

uwu✿ but manly _@jaehan__k_  
@localcatlover ur the pettiest man alive i s2g

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i need to tag anything else for this chapter, please tell me! thank you!


	20. chapter 20 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crushes and a fuckton of vagueposting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kachow

_we don't claim a lai guanlin. (8) - 2:15pm._

**sungwoon** : YO I JUST REMBERED  
 **sungwoon** : @jihoon hows the project going?

**jihoon** : pretty good  
 **jihoon** : i'm researching for it now

**minhyun** : What do you even have to research for?

**jihoon** : midsummers night dream   
**jihoon** : currently looking up the context™

**sungwoon** : get yourself a man :0

**daniel** : have you captured bae jinyoung's heart yet?

**jihoon** : ...  
 **jihoon** : ......no

**sungwoon** : oh ffs

**seongwoo** : jihoon! we were ROOTING FOR YOU! WE WERE ALL ROOTING FOR YOU!!!

**jihoon** : STFU

**minhyun** : Why not?  
 **minhyun** : It can't be that hard.

**jaehwan** : ,,,,

**sungwoon** : minhyun **_clearly_** hasnt had a man before   
**sungwoon** : why tho

**jihoon** : because daehwi

**daniel** : what's daehwi done?

**jihoon** : him and jinyoung are close  
 **jihoon** : like... bffs  
 **jihoon** : or more.  
 **jihoon** : i can't try and do anything with that still a thing

**jaehwan** : ... sabotage??

**jisung** : There will be no sabotage

**jaehwan** : dang nabbit

**seongwoo** : jihoon's not getting any better yeehaw

**minhyun** : Shut the fuck up!

**jihoon** : :(

**daniel** : can u not get daehwi on ur side  
 **daniel** : or f i g h t him

**jihoon** : no  
 **jihoon** : accidentally told daehwi some deep shit a few days ago  
 **jihoon** : so no

**seongwoo** : deep shit?

**jaehwan** : deep shit?!  
 **jaehwan** : (u all kno the meme rite?)

**jisung** : Unfortunately.

**minhyun** : My thoughts exactly.

**daniel** : what deep shit

**jihoon** : just stuff  
 **jihoon** : i regret it now tho

**sungwoon** : y???

**jihoon** : it was just deep stuff  
 **jihoon** : stuff he'll end up pitying me for

**jisung** :  
 **jisung** : Oh.

**seongwoo** : right

**daniel** : ...just deep stuff

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : i'm gonna go take a wazz brb

**jaehwan** : a _WAZZ?_

**daniel** : the things samuel put into ur head are ugly :///

**

bang bang bang _@jjeojang_  
he's still the prettiest person i've ever met

bang bang bang _@jjeojang_  
if only...

**

the bestest™ ahn _@ending_fairy_  
dont mean to alarm you all but...i've caught feelings™

seonholy shit man _@seonho02_  
@ending_fairy GG MY MAN

teen idol _@itsyaboi_  
@ending_fairy :-) it was bound to happen

100% seoul accent _@snggletooth_  
@ending_fairy ??? who????

**

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
hyungseob likes someone and i will get to the bottom of who it is

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
got to know whoever it is will treat my childhood buddy well!!

**

beyonce?!?! _@daehwii_  
my friends are so stupid i swear

**

_jinyoung to: daehwi. - 5:55pm._

 

**jinyoung** : hi daehwi!  
 **jinyoung** : have you seen hyungseob's twitter recently?

**daehwi** : i have  
 **daehwi** : he's caught feelings :o

**jinyoung** : he has aha  
 **jinyoung** : i wonder who for

**daehwi** : you mean you haven't realised?

**jinyoung** : realised what?

**daehwi** : he's gone for woojin _completely_  
 **daehwi _:_** though he's only just realised it

**jinyoung** : ohh  
 **jinyoung** : i hope he ends up happy

**daehwi** : same here  
 **daehwi** : woojin hasn't realised yet though  
 **daehwi** : he gets confused with that stuff

**jinyoung** : ah  
 **jinyoung** : crushes are confusing like that

**daehwi** : yeah  
 **daehwi** : i get it

**jinyoung** : as do i aha

**daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : can i ask you something?

**jinyoung** : sure ^•^

**daehwi** : do you like anyone?

**jinyoung** : i do.

**daehwi** : oo who?

**jinyoung** : i can't tell you that :p  
 **jinyoung** : they're in our year though

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : we go to an all boys school

**jinyoung** : ...yeah

**daehwi** : oh

**jinyoung** :

**daehwi** : if it makes you feel any better, i like someone too

**jinyoung** : really?

**daehwi** : yeah  
 **daehwi** : guess we aren't too different then :P

**jinyoung** : i guess not

**

beyonce?!?! _@daehwii_  
THANK YOU GAY GOD!!!

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
ah...what to do

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
both of them exist

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
sigh. i'm so conflicted

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
when will i sort my feelings out

**

seonholy shit man _@seonho02_  
stop vagueposting you pussies

o hai :3 guanlin _@gullivermaknae_  
this is a vaguepost in itself??? @seonho02

**

junhyukkie _@92tobor_  
taehyun and sungwoon holding hands again...

ôwô _@kkkhj____  
@92tobor [insert eye emojis here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this far! i'm glad people actually like this lolol
> 
> :D


	21. chapter 21 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i gotta hurt my faves in fics like this

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
school is going well!

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
studying is exhausting but i've made irreplaceable friends ^^

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
maybe this time it really is different

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i have to stop thinking like that, it definitely is different!!!

**

_dabbing on the haters! xD (8) - 1:20pm._

**seongwoo** : GUYS  
 **seongwoo** : DANIEL BROKE HIS ARM

**jisung** : What?

**jihoon** : lmao how

**sungwoon** : "lmao"

**daniel** : I WAS TRYIN TO SAVE A KITTY IN A TREE AND I SLIPPED  
 **daniel** : cat remained unharmed but i did not

**sungwoon** : daniel i look up to u honestly

**jihoon** : with ur height, don't you look up to everyone?

**seongwoo** : OH

**guanlin** : **SHOTS FIRED**  
 **guanlin** : JIHOON WHAT IS YOUR DAMAGE?

**sungwoon** : ...i

**jisung** : I'm glad you saved the cat!  
 **jisung** : You have to think about your own safety too though ><

**daniel** : dw ;)  
 **daniel** : its not too bad, just broke my left arm

**jisung** : That's fine then

**guanlin** : pretty good

**seongwoo** : im so proud of him tho  
 **seongwoo** : kang daniel is truly the kindest man alive

**jihoon** : really?

**sungwoon** : i thought the kindest man was gordon ramsey

**jihoon** : gordon ramsey with kids *

**seongwoo** : TRU

**jisung** : I approve™ this statement

**sungwoon** : ty for agreein with us and uhh  
 **sungwoon** : dont forget to respect all women :-)

**

Hwang ❅ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
Every time Jaehwan walks into the classroom, Sungwoon just shouts "Go best friend, that's my best friend!"

Hwang ❅ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
Help.

**

"im angery" _@sungwoonie_  
@godvocals GO BEST FREND DATS MY BEST FREND

skyfall supremacist _@godvocals_  
@sungwoonie U BETTA FUCK IT UP

**

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
still can't figure out who hyungseob likes

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
it's going to bug me until i know ;

**

LG(ashina)BT _@daehwii_  
i just forgot how to english

seungcheol's fave child _@kingofmexico_  
@daehwii shit...same

**

skyfall supremacist _@godvocals_  
srsly considerin strippin for extra credit

skyfall supremacist _@godvocals_  
stop threatenin to report me for this pussies

**

*dabs mid wink* _@jjeojang_  
rt if you've ever felt personally victimised by yoon jisung

*dabs mid wink* _@jjeojang_  
THE RETWEETS OMG

Positive Momther _@jiisung_  
@jjeojang Why did this get 103 rts?? What the fuck have I done?????

**

_literacy project. (3) - 2:31pm._

**daehwi** : hey   
**daehwi** : are you two free today?

**jinyoung** : i am ^^

**jihoon** : i am too

**daehwi** : wanna come over and study?  
 **daehwi** : recheck over the project and all that jazz

**jihoon** : yeah, sure

**jinyoung** : sure ^^

**daehwi** : ok  
 **daehwi** : see you both soon  
 **daehwi** : tbh idc what time you get here

**jinyoung** : lol

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
oh, i suddenly got loads of new followers?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
hi new people!

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
wait no

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
this isnt happening

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
this isnt fucking happening np no

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
this has to be a nigbrmare pleakse npo

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
.

**

_literacy project. (3) - 3:00pm._

**jinyoung** : hey  
 **jinyoung** : i cant come today  
 **jinyoung** : family issues popped up, srry  
 **jinyoung** : ttys  
 **jinyoung** : bye

**

*dabs mid wink* _@jjeojang_  
this has been an unexpected turn of events...???

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 8:03pm._

**jihoon** : hey fuckass

**daehwi** : what do you want

**jihoon** : jinyoung  
 **jihoon** : is he ok???  
 **jihoon** : you're close to him, assumed you would know

**daehwi** : my guess is as good as yours tbh

**jihoon** : his tweets seem really cryptic  
 **jihoon** : worryingly cryptic tho

**daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : i'm glad you thought so too  
 **daehwi** : he privated his twitter as well

**jihoon** : right  
 **jihoon** : i guess we'll just wait to see if he says anything  
 **jihoon** : thanks for talking to me abt this

**daehwi** : no problem

**

LG(ashina)BT _@daehwii_  
hope it isn't anything bad

LG(ashina)BT _@daehwii_  
i'm worried either way

**

*dabs mid wink* _@jjeojang_  
god

*dabs mid wink* _@jjeojang_  
is this how everyone felt when i was back on my bullshit???


	22. chapter 22 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung is a disappointed parent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nya

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
jinyoung isn't in school today :(

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
weird how he didn't text me,,

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
oh well...?

**

#1 satoori user _@jjeojang_  
he isnt in

#1 satoori user _@jjeojang_  
literacy feels sorta empty w/o him passing notes to me

**

lady gaga would be shaking _@glorypath_  
its 2017 and i still miss zayn...

lady gaga would be shaking _@glorypath_  
HOLY SHIB

lady gaga would be shaking _@glorypath_  
MINHYUN JUST DMED ME SAYIN SAME I CANT MAKE THIS SHIT UP YALL

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 1:00pm._

**daehwi** : hey  
 **daehwi** : ik jinyoung isn't in and all  
 **daehwi** : but do you wanna come ovr today and work on the project w just us 2?

**jihoon** : oh  
 **jihoon** : yeah sure

**daehwi** : i'll meet you outside the gate after school?

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : see you later

**

winking no more _@jjeojang_  
bae jinyoung has cursed me i s2g

**

(*^_^*) justin!! _@hppypill_  
i just witnessed kim chungha frm that girl's school deck samuel???

(*^_^*) justin!! _@hppypill_  
i think he dead

**

,,,oof _@kingofmexico_  
mistakes,,, were made

certified dancing queen™ _@chungha_official_  
talk shit get hit

*little pap pap sounds* _@s_sohye_  
@chungha_official i'm actually scared

yoojung's hype man _@somsomi0309_  
@chungha_official "it's what she deserves"

**

2jisung _@jiisung_  
My worries have slightly settled now

2jisung _@jiisung_  
He seems to be doing slightly better than before anyway

2jisung _@jiisung_  
Just hoping he'll say something if it changes for the worse...

**

ha lmao sungwoon _@sungwoonie_  
kim taehyung just sent me a photo of his dog

ha lmao sungwoon _@sungwoonie_  
"ur the same size!!" CHOKE

**

Hwang Minhyun ９５ _@optimushwang_  
Minki and Aron are legitimately having an argument over the best /lazytown/ song.

Hwang Minhyun ９５ _@optimushwang_  
Thank you @pockyjr for agreeing that "Mine" is the ultimate.

**

sigh _@godvocals_  
...

sigh _@godvocals_  
i cant compete with him

sigh _@godvocals_  
hes sexy, talented AND a good person?

sigh _@godvocals_  
yet again ive failed myself

**

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 4:07pm._

**daehwi** : hey youngie!  
 **daehwi** : i'm working on the project with jihoon rn  
 **daehwi** : he says hi  
 **daehwi** : you ok??  
 **daehwi** : i'm guessing you're ill  
 **daehwi** : gws?  
 **daehwi** : we'll keep up the work  
 **daehwi** : uh  
 **daehwi** : text me when you get these?

**

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
nah, i'm overcomplicating it in my head

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
those tweets probably didn't mean anything bad

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
or the fact his acc is suddenly on private

daeYEE _@daehwii_  
hm

**

_we don't claim a lai guanlin (8) - 9:30pm._

**seongwoo** : _[sent an image]_  
 **seongwoo** : look at the hearts i drew on daniels cast!!!!

**guanlin** : that's so cute!

**seongwoo** : :D

**

2jisung _@jiisung_  
 _[posted an image]_ Who

2jisung _@jiisung_  
Who's been drawing dicks on Daniel's cast?!?!

rip leftie arm :( _@localcatlover_  
@teddygrade_ @jaehan__k THE JIG IS UP RUN

taewoong desu _@teddygrade__  
@jiisung @localcatlover @jaehan__k IM SORRY YEET

ha lmao sungwoon _@sungwoonie_  
@jiisung its such a detailed dick?

**

ha lmao sungwoon _@sungwoonie_  
such artistry...wow

ha lmao sungwoon _@sungwoonie_  
id comission honestly??

**

2jisung _@jiisung_  
My children manage to disappoint me every single day.


	23. chapter 23 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been 3 days. they worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swish

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
i gotta stop stressing abt this

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
:l

**

_jisung's ducklings (8) - 10:20am._

**jihoon** : guys  
 **jihoon** : i'm feeling :///

**jisung** : What's happened?

**jihoon** : jinyoung hasn't been in for 3 days  
 **jihoon** : hasn't said anything either :/

**jisung** : Oh D:

**guanlin** : maybe he's ill?  
 **guanlin** : flu kept me off for 3 days too

**jihoon** : well yeah but idc about you

**guanlin** : o uch  
 **guanlin** : ok,,,

**daniel** : OI  
 **daniel** : NO BULLYING GUANLIN

**jisung** : How are you using your phone in a Chem lesson??

**daniel** : i sensed injustice  
 **daniel** : + ms left to shout @ moonbok

**guanlin** : GET HIM JUSTICE

**jisung** : Moonbok is a blessing, I swear  
 **jisung** : He's my gum supplier

**daniel** : omg same??  
 **daniel** : we have the same dealer!!!

**jihoon** : sigh  
 **jihoon** : nyall are useless

**guanlin** : i breathed???

**jihoon** : strangely, that's enough for me

**guanlin** : :'(

**daniel** : PARK JIHOON

**

kokoBOP wont ever flop _@daehwii_  
i miss my bff...

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii i thought I was your bff???

「somi♡」 _@somsomi0309_  
@daehwii wow,,,wat is this betrayal david?

snsd overlord _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii u mean... u have friends?!?!

**

my left arm 1996-2017 _@localcatlover_  
IM HAVIN A CRISIS

my left arm 1996-2017 _@localcatlover_  
HOW AM I MEANT TO HOLD ONGS HAND WHILST IM WRITIN IN CLASS??

my left arm 1996-2017 _@localcatlover_  
WHY AM I FKING RIGHT HANDED I HATE MYSELF

HEOL _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover heyy dw <3

HEOL _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover u can still put ur hand on my leggy :-)

my left arm 1996-2017 _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong you mean my broken arm??

HEOL _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover ya,,,

my left arm 1996-2017 _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong this is your best idea yet. im in love w a genius

HEOL _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover <333 ik

**

HEOL _@ongkong_  
minhyun is shootin us disgusted looks frm across the clsssroom :(

HEOL _@ongkong_  
stay pressed bicth (im jk ily)

jungwoon (jean sungwoon) _@sungwoonie_  
@ongkong [insert eye emoji here]

**

_jisung's ducklings (8) - 11:08am._

**sungwoon** : anyone find it funny™ that minhyun is out jere giving ongniel the stink eyes  
 **sungwoon** : even tho he and jonghyun flirtin like mad??

**daniel** : that ladies...is the tea

**minhyun** : ?  
 **minhyun** : What the fuck are you on about?  
 **minhyun** : Me and Jonghyun don't flirt.

**jaehwan** : ,,,,,

**sungwoon** : falsified statement   
**sungwoon** : nyallz are datin

**minhyun** : _Excuse me?!_  
 **minhyun** : Me and Jonghyun aren't dating!  
 **minhyun** : We don't even like each other that way...?

**daniel** : ooO

**seongwoo** : u arent datin??

**minhyun** : Of course not?  
 **minhyun** : Jonghyun is like a brother to me.  
 **minhyun** : A weird...but reliable brother.

**sungwoon** : OH sweet d ude

**minhyun** : ?  
 **minhyun** : I'm going off, I actually need to listen in French for once.  
 **minhyun** : Au revoir.

**

AAAAAAAA _@godvocals_  
IM CRYIN

AAAAAAAA _@godvocals_  
MY LIFE ISNT COMPLTLY OVER THSNL U

AAAAAAAA _@godvocals_  
I CNAT EVEN TYPE COHERENTLY IMJUST EO BLESSED

**

hyungseobbeth _@ending_fairy_  
when will he realise...

**

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
GUANLIN GOT SENT OUTTA ENGLISH FOR DABBING

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
EXPEL HIM SIR

seonchoco ice _@seonho02_  
@gullivermaknae is a hero for all dabbers evrywhere #prayforguanlin

woojinnie!! _@the_greatest_woojin_  
why is guanlin like this ><" #prayforguanlin

ijustin _@hppypill_  
has @gullivermaknae actually got detention for dabbing???? #prayforguanlin

**

lie guanlin _@gullivermaknae_  
WHO TF PROMOTED #PRAYFORGUANLIN

lie guanlin _@gullivermaknae_  
I HAVE RANDOM TWT PPL PRAYING FOR ME, WHOM DID THIS

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 1:33pm._

**daehwi** : hey  
 **daehwi** : are you free today?

**jihoon** : yeah

**daehwi** : wanna come over and work on the project?

**jihoon** : sure  
 **jihoon** : see you after school

**daehwi** : kk

**

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
i accidentally ate a leaf once when i was 8

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
was i trying to be vegan? it still haunts me

**

leader pal _@pockyjr_  
school's over, time to CRY and STRESS NAP

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 7:18pm._

**daehwi** : i forgot to ask  
 **daehwi** : how far do you even live

**jihoon** : uh  
 **jihoon** : the 42 passes by my house  
 **jihoon** : that kinda area

**daehwi** : wait, seriously??  
 **daehwi** : where are you?

**jihoon** : i've walked like 5 mins away from your house lmao

**daehwi** : good  
 **daehwi** : come back  
 **daehwi** : i'll get my mom to drive you back

**jihoon** : ???  
 **jihoon** : it's fine lol i can make it back fine

**daehwi** : you live like...an hour away?  
 **daehwi** : just come back dude

**jihoon** : daehwi its fine dw

**daehwi** : park fucking jihoon get your ass here now  
 **daehwi** : i'm not having you get killed in the middle of the night just bc you're stubborn  
 **daehwi** : my mom's happy to drive you back  
 **daehwi** : so get the fuck back

**jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : fine

**daehwi** : :-)

**

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
i'm speed walking back

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
...nyoom.

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 7:30pm._

**daehwi** : ty for maintaining convo with my mom

**jihoon** : she's so nice lmao  
 **jihoon** : how is she your mom??

**daehwi** : oh stfu  
 **daehwi** : i can and will drop you out of this car

**jihoon** : try it bitch

**daehwi** : oi

**jihoon** : :)

**daehwi** : oh  
 **daehwi** : i was meant to ask  
 **daehwi** : has jinyoung said anything to you?

**jihoon** : ...no.  
 **jihoon** : i was hoping he said something to you tbh

**daehwi** : nothing here

**jihoon** : guess he's probably ill  
 **jihoon** : jinyoung wouldn't skip

**daehwi** : yeah  
 **daehwi** : you're probably right

**jihoon** : mhm

**daehwi** : ...

**jihoon** : ...

**daehwi** : how far are we now?

**jihoon** : 10-ish minutes away  
 **jihoon** : i guess

**daehwi** : right.

**jihoon** : ...right.

**

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
i'm home and thinking™

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
it's not a big deal

jisnooze _@jjeojang_  
it's probably just hormones. making me feel shit

**

kokoBOP wont ever flop _@daehwii_  
sigh

kokoBOP wont ever flop _@daehwii_  
me @ myself, stop worrying!!! he's fine!!!!!! UGH

 


	24. chapter 24 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaehwan suffers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boom

_[daehwi created "worry"]_

_[daehwi added: woojin, youngmin, donghyun and hyungseob]_

**daehwi** : he's not back.

 **youngmin** : huh  
**youngmin** : wat did u interupt my music lesson for

 **daehwi** : jinyoung  
**daehwi** : he's been gone all week and hasn't responded to any of my messages  
**daehwi** : i'm worried

 **hyungseob** : ^^  
**hyungseob** : he hasn't responded to me either :(

 **youngmin** : hes ok  
**youngmin** : maybe hes just ill

 **daehwi** : he would've said something though  
**daehwi** : plus his tweets seem. scared.

 **woojin** : mhm, thought the same thing

 **hyungseob** : idk  
**hyungseob** : if he isn't back next week, we could always swing round?

 **youngmin** : tru

 **woojin** : ya

 **donghyun** : dnot worry too much  
**donghyun** : jinyoungs a good kid

 **daehwi** : yeah...

 **donghyun** : all of u start focusin in class!  
**donghyun** : put ur phones **AWAY**

 **hyungseob** : roger that!

 **woojin** : yes hyung --

**

dan dan _@localcatlover_  
bc of my broken arm...i can't do PE

dan dan _@localcatlover_  
i wanna do sport... :(

dan dan _@localcatlover_  
i'll cheer the rest of you on in my place!

**

knees weak... _@sungwoonie_  
WERE DOIN VOLLEYBALL IN SPORT

knees weak... _@sungwoonie_  
TIME TO BUST OUT THE HAIKYUU REFS

knees weak... _@sungwoonie_  
"ITS TRUE THAT IM NOT VERY TALL HOWEVER I CAN JUMP!!!!!"

teahyun _@roh_taehyun_  
@sungwoonie im not saying ball is life,,,but ball is life.

**

_jisung's ducklings (8) - 10:01am._

**minhyun** : Ah, shit.  
**minhyun** : I'm done for.

 **jihoon** : how?

 **minhyun** : I lost my PE shorts.  
**minhyun** : I can't be assed to get detention for this either, piano lessons after school. :/

 **jisung** : There's probably spare shorts in the lost box  
**jisung** : Wear those

 **minhyun** : You're really out here suggesting I wear some _sweaty teenage boy's_ shorts?

 **jihoon** : its better than detention tbh

 **jisung** : It can't be too bad :)

 **minhyun** : I guess you're right.  
**minhyun** : I'll check now then.

**

_jisung's ducklings (8) - 10:03pm._

**minhyun** : These shorts, are they ok?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : are those girl's shorts??

 **jisung** : They compliment your figure really well  
**jisung** : Too well, in fact

 **sungwoon** : those are 100% girls shorts  
**sungwoon** : u pull it off tho

 **minhyun** : Is it too late to opt out.

 **jihoon** : yes

 **sungwoon** : ya

 **jisung** : Yes.

 **minhyun** : Right then.  
**minhyun** : This is the most uncomfortable thing I've ever worn, honestly.

 **sungwoon** : HWANG MINHYUN FIGHTING

 **jihoon** : i don't think he's the one you should be supporting

 **jisung** : Wh  
**jisung** : Oh.

**

*INCOHERENT* _@godvocals_  
PQMDBQVDLDPWEBFLDBWKS HUH

*INCOHERENT* _@godvocals_  
WAT... THE FUC

*INCOHERENT* _@godvocals_  
WHO ALLOEED FHOS OF JOM

*INCOHERENT* _@godvocals_  
GOD IS RLLY TESTING MY PSTIENCE HERE

**

Hwang ⇄ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
Is... is Jaehwan alright?

Jisungie :D _@jiisung_  
@optimushwang No.

seonGOTTA GO MY OWN WAY _@seonho02_  
@optimushwang the man is currently on the floor sobbin wht do u think

**

seonguwu _@ongkong_  
can we like..stop hypin up hwang minhyuns flat ass plz

**

_jisung's ducklings (8) - 10:23am._

**guanlin** : why is jaehwan trying to punch seongwoo...  
**guanlin** : you know what  
**guanlin** : i feel like i'm better off not knowing

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 12:10pm._

**jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : you free after school today?

 **daehwi** : yeah

 **jihoon** : kk  
**jihoon** : see you then

 **daehwi** : ok

 **jihoon** : ...has he said anything to you yet?

 **daehwi** : no :(

 **jihoon** : ok.  
**jihoon** : see you

**

david© _@daehwii_  
studying...ay

david© _@daehwii_  
tbh we just sit in silence and work individually

david© _@daehwii_  
we don't have him to bridge the gap so it's awkward.

  
**

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 1:00pm._

**daehwi** : hey youngie!  
**daehwi** : hope you're doing fine  
**daehwi** : message me when you can  
**daehwi** : miss you bestie!!  
**daehwi** : bye ~

**

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
it's been a while but i gotta vent

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
boss baby wasn't a movie, it was a goddamn experience

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
i'll rewatch it later i swear

**

frend material _@pockyjr_  
when will i expose the tea on minhyun...

Dongho :-) _@realbaekho_  
@pockyjr Do you WANT to die????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank you for reading up to here! 
> 
> this chapter is mainly minhwan because the next 2 chapters are pretty plot heavy :P woojin and hyungseob will rise later ~
> 
> at some point, i'll go back and edit chapter 22 (and some others?) because some parts of it, i've written really weirdly lol  
> i'm sorry if this doesn't hold up to your expectations though ;;


	25. chapter 25 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi and jihoon get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the calm before the storm.

donghyun uguuu _@itsyaboi_  
icb jinyoungs missed the entire week of skl

donghyun uguuu _@ityaboi_  
poor boy didnt get ta see samuel get completwly owned by kim chungha ;(

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 12:03pm._

**daehwi** : ah, jihoon  
 **daehwi** : i've just realised that you left your books over at mine yesterday

**jihoon** : i did?  
 **jihoon** : shit  
 **jihoon** : i need my physics book lmao

**daehwi** : i mean  
 **daehwi** : if you're free today, could just meet up and give them back to you

**jihoon** : yeah i'm free

**daehwi** : kk  
 **daehwi** : uh  
 **daehwi** : so we're meeting up?

**jihoon** : yeah, guess so  
 **jihoon** : where's a place like...  
 **jihoon** : in the middle of us

**daehwi** : uhhh   
**daehwi** : let me check  
 **daehwi** : ...  
 **daehwi** : pyeonghwa park?

**jihoon** : kk  
 **jihoon** : i'll start headin there now

**daehwi** : ok  
 **daehwi** : see you

**jihoon** : ya

**

hyungseobbeth ™ _@ending_fairy_  
hes so beautiful...

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
GOD DAMMIT WHO??? @ending_fairy

hyungseobbeth ™ _@ending_fairy_  
@snggletooth it's a secret :*

**

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
i feel like i'm being stupid about this

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
it's probably obvious but!! oh well

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
it's giving me a lot to think about though

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
too much to think about.

detective woojin _@snggletooth_  
i'm gonna go get a grip on myself bye comrades

youngmoomin _@alpacamin_  
@snggletooth yo, respond to yo msgs kid

**

youngmoomin _@alpacamin_  
I HAVE SPOKEN TO WOOJINNIE AND LEARNT THINGS

youngmoomin _@alpacamin_  
spoiler alert: i got som stupid frends

**

high notes for days _@godvocals_  
fellas, is it bad to want to liek,,, crawl into a ball n cry

high notes for days _@godvocals_  
im just srta tired n all that emo shit u kno aha

high notes for days _@godvocals_  
on this episode of kim jaehwan questions his worth lol

{Hwang Minhyun} _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals Jaehwan, message me?

high notes for days _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang o k

**

Jisung (^._.^)ﾉ _@jiisung_  
I'm so proud of my kids.

Jisung (^._.^)ﾉ _@jiisung_  
I'm being serious here :P

**

nae maeum soge... _@jjeojang_  
i've arrived

nae maeum soge... _@jjeojang_  
it's so fucking cold jfc

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 1:01pm._

**jihoon** : hey wya

**daehwi** : near the park entrance?  
 **daehwi** : i'm the one in the hat

**jihoon** : what a detailed fucking description!!

**daehwi** : idc how cold it is, i'll rough you up lol  
 **daehwi** : ah, i see you(?)

**jihoon** : yeah   
**jihoon** : i'll be a sec

**daehwi** : i'm gonna start checkin the buses back then

**jihoon** : kk

**

_worry. (5) - 1:04pm._

**daehwi** : hey panini heads  
 **daehwi** : i need help

**donghyun** : whut with

**daehwi** : bus times  
 **daehwi** : i got to pyeonghwa park via car but i gotta get back via bus  
 **daehwi** : my phone is being weird af tho??  
 **daehwi** : it says there's no buses

**woojin** : o  
 **woojin** : arnt all buses off for a bit?

**daehwi** : ... **excuse me?**

**hyungseob** : they're on shut down!  
 **hyungseob** : same with the trains

**daehwi** : oh you have got to be kidding me

**donghyun** : just get the car bk??

**daehwi** : I CANT  
 **daehwi** : MY MOM DROPPED ME OFF AND DROVE AWAY  
 **daehwi** : SHE'S AT HER WEEKLY YOGA CLASS ATM SHIT

**youngmin** : ur mom dont take yoga just for u to spit out that kinda vulgar language infant

**woojin** : are you alone?

**daehwi** : nO

**hyungseob** : who are you with? owo  
 **hyungseob** : samuel?

**donghyun** : samuel's still hurt from chungha downin him

**youngmin** : snort

**daehwi** : i'm with jihoon

**youngmin** : o,,,h

**woojin** : oh sweet  
 **woojin** : why tho

**daehwi** : i'm returning his books  
 **daehwi** : when do they come off of strike

**hyungseob** : until 3pm!  
 **hyungseob** : i think it's too do with some event or shit going on

**daehwi** : aHHHHHH NOW WHAT

**woojin** : :3c who knows

**youngmin** : talk to him abt it  
 **youngmin** : u gotta...communicate

**daehwi** : ugh fine  
 **daehwi** : bye   
**daehwi** : none of u helped me in anyway

**hyungseob** : hurtful af but ok

**donghyun** : BYE DAEHWI  
 **donghyun** : TELL JIHOON HI FROM US <3

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 1:12pm._

**daehwi** : so  
 **daehwi** : update here

**jihoon** : why're you texting me when i'm sitting right next to you???

**daehwi** : stfu  
 **daehwi** : the buses + trains aren't running until 3

**jihoon** : oh, ya

**daehwi** : ...how did you get here???

**jihoon** : none of your fucking business

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : omg  
 **daehwi** : you walked didn't you?

**jihoon** : it's called staying in shape asshole

**daehwi** : jfc jihoon  
 **daehwi** : ever heard of getting a ride?

**jihoon** : we don't all have moms who go to yoga every week daehwi

**daehwi** : i figured

**jihoon** : is that an insult?  
 **jihoon** : it feels like an insult

**daehwi** : maybe you need the yoga classes  
 **daehwi** : it's a step up from walking like  
 **daehwi** : an hour to get here?mm  
 **daehwi** : a fucking hour....  
daehwi: who even are you

**jihoon** : let's just stop talking about this  
 **jihoon** : what do we do now

**daehwi** : sigh  
 **daehwi** : lemme think

**jihoon** : kk

**daehwi** :

**jihoon** :

**daehwi** :

**jihoon** : ...  
 **jihoon** : it's been like 5 mins of pure silence

**daehwi** : LET.ME.THINK gosh

**jihoon** : tick tock tick tock

**daehwi** : uGh  
 **daehwi** : look  
 **daehwi** : we have a lot of time to kill right?

**jihoon** : yea?

**daehwi** : there's a arcade 15 mins away from here  
 **daehwi** : could just waste some time there  
 **daehwi** : if you want

**jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : yeah, sure  
 **jihoon** : should we go?

**daehwi** : yep  
 **daehwi** : i'll lead the way

**jihoon** : looks like i'll be trusting you with my life for the next 15 mins

**daehwi** : :-)

**jihoon** : omg chill

**

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
pyeonghwa arcade!

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
:)

**

nae maeum soge... _@jjeojang_  
 _[posted a video]_ he's so competitive omg

nae maeum soge... _@jjeojang_  
 _[posted a video]_ lee daehwi being a bang out at the basketball toss pt2

nae maeum soge... _@jjeojang_  
i take it back y'all he's talented af at this

nae maeum soge... _@jjeojang_  
seo janghoon would fear his skills...

**

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
NEVER PLAY AIR HOCKEY W PARK JIHOON

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a video]_ he's tryin to kill me i s2g

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_   
the score is 10-2 just end me already lmao

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
if there was an air hockey anime, jihoon would be the tetsuya kuroko of the team

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a photo]_ MAN DOWN I REPEAT MAN DOWN... HE HIT ME W THE PUCK RIGHT IN THE ARM

ggs are blessed _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a video]_ jihoon,,,have MERCY

**

kuanlinnie _@gullivermaknae_  
wh

kuanlinnie _@gullivermaknae_  
are we all seeing the same thing on the tl or am i drunk

muel-ah _@kingofmexico_  
daehwi and JIHOON? its official chungha put me in a fuckin coma, this is au/nightmare

Jisung (^._.^)ﾉ _@jiisung_  
Well this is unexpected?

h-hwewwo? _@lee.euiwoong_  
@ evryone freaking on the tl, same

h-hwewwo? _@lee.euiwoong_  
what sorta messed up au are we trapped in now hah

**

_jisung's ducklings (8) - 2:06pm._

**sungwoon** : YO JIHOON  
 **sungwoon** : we want ANSWERS _bich!_

**daniel** : ^^  
 **daniel** : we're all so confused?

**jihoon** : what  
 **jihoon** : why

**sungwoon** : you and daehwi are chums???  
 **sungwoon** : when did this character development hapen???

**seongwoo** : i wanna kno too :O

**jihoon** : idk  
 **jihoon** : we had time to waste so we're just hanging out...  
 **jihoon** : what am i meant to say?

**daniel** : are you two friends now? :D

**jihoon** : i  
 **jihoon** : i wouldn't call us friends

**jisung** : ?  
 **jisung** : Do you still hate him?

**daniel** : ^^ !!!

**jihoon** : i honestly don't

**seongwoo** : WOAH  
 **seongwoo** : CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT

**jisung** : So you like him? :)

**jihoon** : i tolerate him  
 **jihoon** : out of school he isn't too bad  
 **jihoon** : he's...funny

**daniel** : this makes me rlly happy for some reason

**jisung** : Same here  
 **jisung** : I feel like a proud mother watching her child grow

**seongwoo** : too bad youll never© see that w sungwoon :(

**sungwoon** : OI

**jihoon** : lads i'm gonna g2g  
 **jihoon** : they have claw machines

**daniel** : GET ME A MINION

**jihoon** : i'm gonna catch me some new friends

**daniel** : :(

**sungwoon** : that was aimed @ u dude

**daniel** : ik :''(

**

_worry. (5) - 2:45pm._

**youngmin** : hey guys lets all tlk  
 **youngmin** : got anythin to say? no? right then ill speak  
 **youngmin** : _**LEE DAEHWI**_

**daehwi** : hi, yes

**youngmin** : WHAT TF IS UP

**woojin** : I WAS ABOUT TO ASK

**daehwi** : nothing?  
 **daehwi** : i'm doing well tbh

**youngmin** : NOT THAT  
 **youngmin** : UR TWT  
 **youngmin** : J I H O O N

**hyungseob** : ye, what's up with that?  
 **hyungseob** : you were so religiously against jihoon's existence a few weeks ago  
 **hyungseob** : what changed?

**daehwi** : idk.

**woojin** : are you two friends now?

**daehwi** : noo  
 **daehwi** : i wouldn't go that far

**youngmin** : so then wat r u?

**daehwi** : i don't know  
 **daehwi** : i dislike him still   
**daehwi** : but he isn't completely intolerable  
 **daehwi** : he acts differently sometimes...

**woojin** : oo

**daehwi** : since that's all ima go now  
 **daehwi** : i need to achieve my goal of getting an espeon plushie from the claw machine  
 **daehwi** : bye

**hyungseob** : bai

**youngmin** : have fun w ur "not friend" :-P

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 4:00pm._

**jihoon** : hey, thanks for today  
 **jihoon** : sorry for keeping you like an extra hour

**daehwi** : lol dw about it  
 **daehwi** : we weren't focusing on the time

**jihoon** : yh

**daehwi** : i had fun today  
 **daehwi** : so thanks too

**jihoon** : np  
 **jihoon** :

**daehwi**  
 **daehwi** : bye

**jihoon** : bye


	26. chapter 26 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung comes back and everything goes wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry in advance ;-;

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 1:09am._

**daehwi** : hey  
 **daehwi** : we're all missing you!  
 **daehwi** : hope you're doing ok

**jinyoung** : hi

**daehwi** : aH HEY  
 **daehwi** : i didn't think you'd respond!

**jinyoung** : sorry ;;

**daehwi** : for what?

**jinyoung** : not responding before

**daehwi** : don't apologize lol  
 **daehwi** : are you ok though?  
 **daehwi** : you've been off all week

**jinyoung** : yeah i'm fine  
 **jinyoung** : i just felt ill  
 **jinyoung** : i didn't really want to pick up the phone either...

**daehwi** : ohh i see  
 **daehwi** : i hope you feel better :D  
 **daehwi** : a lot happened whilst you were gone too  
 **daehwi** : i'll tell you in the morning though lol  
 **daehwi** : i should be letting you rest

**jinyoung** : talk to you later then

**daehwi** : bye youngie!

**

. _@baejinyoung_  
sorry everyone for worrying you all

. _@baejinyoung_  
i'll do better in the future

**

height ✖doesnt✖ matter _@sungwoonie_  
we still got a month of the shakespeare project

height ✖doesnt✖ matter _@sungwoonie_  
;^) lets hope its gonna go smoothly lads

**

jonghyun ：） _@pockyjr_  
THE GC IS SHOUTING AT MINHYUN RN BC HE FUCKED HIMSELF OVER

jonghyun ：） _@pockyjr_  
aron: "oh no minhyun bby what is you doing?"

**

Hwang ◁▷ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
Everything is okay, I am calm.

Hwang ◁▷ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
@hwangsujin Please ignore the sounds of distress coming from my bedroom.

**

_jaehwan to: jihoon. - 7:35am._

**jaehwan** : PARK JIHOON RISE

**jihoon** : rise?? on a SUNDAY?  
 **jihoon** : who the fuck do you think i am

**jaehwan** : THIS IS IMPORATANT THO

**jihoon** : aight

**jaehwan** : HWA NG MINHYUN  
 **jaehwan** : APHRODITE HIMSELF AAAAA  
 **jaehwan** : I WAS BLSSED ABY HIM AND IM SCREAMIN

**jihoon** : what's happened?  
 **jihoon** : spill it

**jaehwan** : OK So  
 **jaehwan** : remember yesterday how i wqs rlly down and shit

**jihoon** : ya  
 **jihoon** : i was meant to ask if you were doing #okay

**jaehwan** : yh  
 **jaehwan** : just felt shittier than the ushe u kno??  
 **jaehwan** : so i had a rant or smth abt it   
**jaehwan** : n minhyun!!! oh boi!!!  
 **jaehwan** : he msged me askin me wat tf was up   
**jaehwan** : i djdnt tell him bc thatd foil everythin

**jihoon** : clearly

**jaehwan** : but then he said he was comin ovr just bc he was worried!!

**jihoon** : wait, really????  
 **jihoon** : minhyun hyung is a whole man...wow

**jaehwan** : HE CAME OVR   
**jaehwan** : we spent the day likee  
 **jaehwan** : bingewatchin netflix together n thsn he slept ovr

**jihoon** : he slept over?

**jaehwan** : YA  
 **jaehwan** : BC HE DIDNT WANT ME TO BE ALONE WHEN HE WAS WORRIED

**jihoon** : OH DUDE   
**jihoon** : THAT'S THE CUTEST SHIT I'VE EVER HEARD

**jaehwan** : JIHOON PLZ  
 **jaehwan** : IM IN PAIN

**jihoon** : why lol  
 **jihoon** : minhyun's out there being a blessing to you

**jaehwan** : IK  
 **jaehwan** : that makes it worse!!!  
 **jaehwan** : how am i meant to stop crushin on the boy rhat treats me like he does?!?  
 **jaehwan** : IM EVN MORE WHIPPED NOW ALDNDKSPXN

**jihoon** : oh hyung  
 **jihoon** : i'll mourn for you!

**jaehwan** : U BRAT  
 **jaehwan** : IM OFF TO SCREM

**jihoon** : sending you my love and support <33 :^)

**

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
i'm stepping down from bein a detective™ for a while because i got a mixtape in the making :)

(seon)NO i dont want that! _@seonho02_  
@snggletooth HYPE BOI

kang danyul _@localcatlover_  
UR DOING GREAT SWEETIE @snggletooth

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth icb you're preparing to save the rap industry

kenta #blessed _@rkm0855_  
@snggletooth this tweet already saved me, idk about the rest of you

hyungseobbie _@ending_fairy_  
it's you, so the mixtape will be great no matter what! @snggletooth

**

_literacy project. (3) - 3:05pm._

**jinyoung** : hi you two  
 **jinyoung** : sorry for missing the week  
 **jinyoung** : i hope we aren't too behind ;;

**jihoon** : jinyoung!! welcome back dude  
 **jihoon** : we worked on the project when u were gone so dw about us being behind

**daehwi** : tbh i think we're further along lmao

**jihoon** : ^^ probably

**jinyoung** : really?  
 **jinyoung** : i didn't expect that...woah  
 **jinyoung** : thank you both for working on it :)

**jihoon** : np lol  
 **jihoon** : we should work on it tomorrow after school  
 **jihoon** : since today i have dance class lol

**daehwi** : tomorrow works for me   
**daehwi** : youngie?

**jinyoung** : tomorrow works for me as well :)  
 **jinyoung** : i'll see you both then!  
 **jinyoung** : i hope i don't have to catch up on too much

**daehwi** : doubt it

**jihoon** : just do what you can lol  
 **jihoon** : oh btw jinyoung

**jinyoung** : mhm?

**jihoon** : why is your twt suddenly private?

**jinyoung** : oh  
 **jinyoung** : no reason  
 **jinyoung** : just wanted to see what it'd like to be private for a bit  
 **jinyoung** : i guess

**jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : aight

**daehwi** : ok

**jihoon** : g2g, leaving now

**jinyoung** : bye ^^  
 **jinyoung** : have fun at class!

**daehwi** : bye ^

**

hyungseobbie _@ending_fairy_  
i miss big time rush

hyungseobbie _@ending_fairy_  
kendall was the perfect man...sigh

**

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
i'm @ a pretty high end restaurant w my family and my parents co workers right, keep in mind everyone is posh af

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
everyones havin such...posh convo but quietly?? wtf is up w that

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
im sittin in silence w the fam until my mind suddenly goes to a vine niel sent me the other day

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
YES THE "why would u kill him like that!?" VINE

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
long story short: i burst out cry laughin in a restaurant full of refined ppl who all looked at us like i was messed up™

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
my older sister started laughin when i told her wat was up as well fml

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
tldr; me and her arent allowed to my parents and co worker meals anymore.

**

kuanlinnie _@gullivermaknae_  
sleep easy everyone!

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
good night oomfs and co

**

_"you are a children" - minhyun (8) - 8:46am._

**jihoon** : GUYS  
 **jihoon** : IM SPRINTING TO SCHOOL

**jisung** : What?  
 **jisung** : How are you not here already

**jihoon** : MY ALARM DUPED ME  
 **jihoon** : i slept thru ring ding dong and fantastic baby,,, fuck me  
 **jihoon** : somehow lionheart woke me up???   
**jihoon** : anywhos im RUNNIN TO SKL WITH TOAST IN MY MOUTH

**guanlin** : the anime school girl aesthetic

**sungwoon** : YOU CAN MAKE IT DUDE

**jihoon** : IM SO CLOSE PRAY FOR ME

**jisung** : I always do

**guanlin** : that subtle shade hyung

**sungwoon** : RUN BITCH  
 **sungwoon** : RUNNNN

**jihoon** : IM RUNNIN FASTER SO I CAN BEAT YOUR ASS FOR THAT COMMENT

**sungwoon** : GOODBY. E

**guanlin** : :o

**

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
I MADE IT #BLESSED HONESTLY

**

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
whoever combined maths into science is getting their ass beat personally by me

**

. _@baejinyoung_  
stop this

. _@baejinyoung_  
please

. _@baejinyoung_  
huh

. _@baejinyoung_  
...

**

sweet 16 _@kingofmexico_  
anyone else notice that some people are really off today? :/

kuanlinnie _@gullivermaknae_   
@kingofmexico so you noticed as well...

**

_jihoon to: jinyoung. - 1:35pm._

**jihoon** : hey   
**jihoon** : we're definitely meeting after school, right

**jinyoung** : yes ^^  
 **jinyoung** : we're going back to daehwi's house, i think :P

**jihoon** : kk  
 **jihoon** : uh

**jinyoung** : ?

**jihoon** : i know we aren't as close as you and daehwi are  
 **jihoon** : but if you ever need someone to talk to i'll always be here  
 **jihoon** : i'm shit w words tho so i can just listen

**jinyoung** :

**jihoon** : uhh  
 **jihoon** : i'll take my leave now,,,

**jinyoung** : thank you for offering jihoon  
 **jinyoung** : you're a really nice person, you know?

**jihoon** : aH KFLGCLGITURUF  
 **jihoon** : thanks **

**jinyoung** : i'm so lucky that i'm friends with you.

**jihoon** : h

**jinyoung** : i'll be going now  
jinyoung: see you later jihoon!

**jihoon** : BTE  
 **jihoon** : bye * SHIT

**

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
here lies park jihoon, 1999-2017

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
cause of death??

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
,,,love(?)

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
yeah

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
love...

**

kang danyul _@localcatlover_  
yo...can i cheat by writin the test answers on my cast?

kang danyul _@localcatlover_  
has anyone tried that before?? its such a money making idea

SOHCAHTOA HOES _@jaehan__k_  
@localcatlover u can do it but i guarantee u aint gettin into heaven

kang danyul _@localcatlover_  
what kinda love and support?? @jaehan__k

**

ny'aron _@nuestaron_  
Dongho still gives the best hugs ever

ny'aron _@nuestaron_  
I'm talking proper bear hugs from this man

ny'aron _@nuestaron_  
I feel true happiness because of his hugs, honestly

Dongho™ _@realbaekho_  
@nuestaron You flatter me way too much

ny'aron _@nuestaron_  
@realbaekho I love you dude

ny'aron _@nuestaron_  
@realbaekho Minhyun and Minki don't deserve your hugs

Hwang ◁▷ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
@realbaekho @nuestaron I'm going through an emotional time fuckwit.

damn you ren _@glorypath_  
@realbaekho @nuestaron yo aron, wher are u atm? i just wanna talk :-)

**

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
SCHOOLS OVER FELLAS

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
i gotta report to mrs tanaka quicc™ brb

**

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
oh, am i the first one here?

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
time is ticking

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
i hear smth like...happening nearby? should i check

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
jihoon and jinyoung are taking ages so i'll check ;-)

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
hmmm

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
!!!!!

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
FJCK

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 3:36pm._

**daehwi** : JIHOON  
 **daehwi** : WHERE THE TUCK ARW YOU

**jihoon** : i'm walking out of school rn?  
 **jihoon** : "tuck'

**daehwi** : GER YOURSELF HERE RN

**jihoon** : where are you?  
 **jihoon** : what's going on

**daehwi** : ALLEYWAY TO THE LEFT  
 **daehwi** : PLEASE HURRY

**jihoon** : i'm coming, what's up???  
 **jihoon** : daehwi

**daehwi** : JINYOUNG  
 **daehwi** : PPL IN DIFFERENT UNIFPRM ARE CROEDING HIM  
 **daehwi** : IDKWHO THEY ARE   
**daehwi** : THEYRE TEASING HIN OR SMTH  
 **daehwi** : THERES SO MICH OF THEM I Cnt DO ANDTHING  
 **daehwi** : HES CRYING PLEASE JUST GET HERE NOW

**jihoon** : shit  
 **jihoon** : i'm coming.

**

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
i have so much bruises this time around, fuck

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
i'd get more if it meant fighting for him

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
im pissed af rn tho

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
people are shitty and im so fuckin mad dont @ me

**

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
i swear if i ever see them again...

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
i'll put those 2 years of karate lessons into practice, i'm 100% serious here

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
scum of the earth, i'm so angry


	27. chapter 27 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung reveals.

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
i cant calm myself down, shit

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
just so pissed...

**

maguhwi _@daehwii_  
karma is fucked up

**

_"you are a children" - minhyun (8) - 5:00pm._

**jihoon** : guys  
 **jihoon** : i need to tell you all something

**sungwoon** : owo? wat  
 **sungwoon** : is this abt ur tweets??

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : i'm pissed off

**jisung** : What's happened?

**jihoon** : a lot  
 **jihoon** : i need you all to be serious though  
 **jihoon** : because i think there's a lot more to this

**sungwoon** : sure

**guanlin** : is everything ok?

**jihoon** : no  
 **jihoon** : not really  
 **jihoon** : jinyoung...

**jisung** : Jinyoung...?

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : after school today, me jinyoung and daehwi were meant to meet up  
 **jihoon** : before i got out of school, daehwi texted me sounding really desperate  
 **jihoon** : i rushed to where he was and we found jinyoung  
 **jihoon** : there were..  
 **jihoon** : loads of people our age in a different uniform  
 **jihoon** : he was in the middle of them all being laughed at  
 **jihoon** : i saw him crying so one thing led to another and i...punched a kid  
 **jihoon** : daehwi dragged jinyoung off and i like..ran.  
 **jihoon** : i'm home now though

**jisung** :  
 **jisung** : God...

**guanlin** : are you okay???

**jihoon** : i mean  
 **jihoon** : i have more bruises than i have friends at the moment  
 **jihoon** : but other than that i'm fine  
 **jihoon** : jinyoung's the one i'm worrying about

**daniel** : is he doin ok?

**jihoon** : idk.  
 **jihoon** : we got him to stop crying and then we walked him home  
 **jihoon** : i have no idea about who those people were or what they wanted from him  
 **jihoon** : we're waiting to hear from him still

**seongwoo** : that sounds horrible...

**jisung** : Did you not recognise the uniforms?

**jihoon** : they were blue i think??  
 **jihoon** : idk  
 **jihoon** : my head sort of hurts  
 **jihoon** : i'm gonna go

**sungwoon** : rest jihoon

**guanlin** : ^^

**jisung** : Stay safe   
**jisung** : If you need anything, we're all are free.

**

_literacy project. (3) - 5:11pm._

**jinyoung** : hello   
**jinyoung** : i got home safely thanks to you two, thank you  
 **jinyoung** : sorry for today

**daehwi** : don't apologize  
 **daehwi** : you're alright, aren't you?

**jinyoung** : i think so  
 **jinyoung** : i wasn't hurt badly  
 **jinyoung** : jihoon took most of the hits

**jihoon** : who were those people anyway?  
 **jihoon** : if you don't mind me asking.

**jinyoung** : people

**daehwi** : ... people?

**jinyoung** : classmates  
 **jinyoung** : from my last school.

**daehwi** : oh.

**jihoon** : what?

**jinyoung** : .  
 **jinyoung** : i should explain  
 **jinyoung** : i moved here to get away from my last school  
 **jinyoung** : i didn't really...  
 **jinyoung** : get on well with anyone there

**daehwi** : really?  
 **daehwi** : you're such a likable person though!

**jinyoung** : i wasn't  
 **jinyoung** : i tried too hard   
**jinyoung** : and acted too weird  
 **jinyoung** : so i became an outcast  
 **jinyoung** : it wasn't too bad because i got used to it

**jihoon** : ...

**jinyoung** : i don't know why they started saying awful stuff to me  
 **jinyoung** : or why they'd hit me sometimes  
 **jinyoung** : they just did  
 **jinyoung** : and it was my issue to get used to  
 **jinyoung** : my parents found out because I came home with all my stuff ruined + a big bruise   
**jinyoung** : then they made us move houses  
 **jinyoung** : hence why i'm here now

**daehwi** : thats awful though....

**jinyoung** : i guess so  
 **jinyoung** : they found me through twitter somehow  
 **jinyoung** : and i suppose i got followed here  
 **jinyoung** : i purposely skipped school so i wouldn't run into any of them  
 **jinyoung** : i'm sorry about missing the week though...

**daehwi** : don't be

**jihoon** : ^^  
 **jihoon** : it's fine

**jinyoung** : if you say so  
 **jinyoung** : i'm honestly so sorry for bringing you both into this though

**jihoon** : don't be sorry  
 **jihoon** : friends don't let their friends go through shit like this alone

**daehwi** : you're safe now :P  
 **daehwi** : i think some of them got scared of jihoon

**jihoon** : :)

**jinyoung** : thank you  
 **jinyoung** : seriously  
 **jinyoung** : i need to lie down now  
 **jinyoung** : goodbye

**daehwi** : bye youngie

**jihoon** : ttyl

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 5:50pm._

**daehwi** : hey  
 **daehwi** : thanks for today  
 **daehwi** : you aren't too hurt, are you?

**jihoon** : nah, i'm fine  
 **jihoon** : just scratches

**daehwi** : ah, good  
 **daehwi** : i didn't expect you to act like that  
 **daehwi** : you don't seem like the helpful type  
 **daehwi** : so i was shocked

**jihoon** : really?

**daehwi** : yeah

**jihoon** : wow  
 **jihoon** : i guess it's because of how much i care about jinyoung

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : oh

**jihoon** : yh  
 **jihoon** : thanks for getting jinyoung to safety today too  
 **jihoon** : bye daehwi

**daehwi** : yeah  
 **daehwi** : bye

**

daehwiiwoo _@daehwii_  
I'M SUCH A FOOL

daehwiiwoo _@daehwii_  
he's been acting so different BECAUSE he likes him!!!

daehwiiwoo _@daehwii_  
i just didn't expect him to crush on him. he seems like a straighty honestly

daehwiiwoo _@daehwii_  
looks like i have some competition now :-)

**

owo sungwoon _@sungwoonie_  
@godvocals jaehwan has mariah carey shaking and that is the facts

**

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
who is selena gomez and why did i just read an entire exposing thread on her...

hyungseob #HYPE _@ending_fairy_  
@snggletooth you,,,you dont know who selena gomez is??

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
no? should i? @ending_fairy

**

hyungseob #HYPE _@ending_fairy_  
hey this is completely unrelated to anything today but my crush issues are going away

hyungseob #HYPE _@ending_fairy_  
(i'm joking but i wish i wasn't :-) )

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i have a lot to think about today

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
sad stuff happened

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
also my main crisis: certain people need to stop being cute

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
sigh

**

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
guanlin said me and his ship name would be "the laji duo"

aegyo king jihoon _@jjeojang_  
sounds nice, i like it!

ijustin ☆ #HYPE _@hppypill_  
@jjeojang @gullivermaknae LAI GUANLIN WTF IS YOUR DAMAGE

taiwan prince _@gullivermaknae_  
@jjeojang @hppypill shit i forgot you know chinese too


	28. chapter 28 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hwang minhyun has had enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this seems like it's going nowhere in some chapters but i swear ik what i'm doing lol

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i hate waking up and...feeling

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i think i'm fine but then i think too much and ahh

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
there's too much going on in my head aha

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
that's just life i guess ^^

**

_woojin to: jinyoung. - 7:58am._

**woojin** : hey jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : ah  
**jinyoung** : hi woojin

 **woojin** : you ok?  
**woojin** : your tweets are more depressing than mine or donghyun's have ever been lol

 **jinyoung** : aha i'm fine  
**jinyoung** : sorry for worrying you

 **woojin** : don't apologize kiddo  
**woojin** : i'm just a man that worries™ a lot

 **jinyoung** : oh

 **woojin** : hm  
**woojin** : wanna walk to school together today?

 **jinyoung** : sure!

 **woojin** : sweet  
**woojin** : i'll meet you at yours in a bit then

 **jinyoung** : ok ^^  
**jinyoung** : see you soon

 **woojin** : okk

**

_daniel to: jinyoung. - 8:03pm._

**daniel** : heY jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : hi hyung!

 **daniel** : _[sent a photo]_  
**daniel** : u seemed sad so here's a photo of a cat

 **jinyoung** : it's a cute cat!  
**jinyoung** : who's is it?

 **daniel** : mine :P  
**daniel** : her name is peter

 **jinyoung** : that's an interesting name choice aha

 **daniel** : i uh  
**daniel** : i thought both my cats were male  
**daniel** : turned out they were female  
**daniel** : took me about a year to notice though

 **jinyoung** : snort  
**jinyoung** : she's so cute :D

 **daniel** : _[sent a photo]_  
**daniel** : _[sent a photo]_  
**daniel** : i'll bring you over to meet them one day!!

 **jinyoung** : really?  
**jinyoung** : thank you ;;  
**jinyoung** : i look forward to it!

 **daniel** : np kid!  
**daniel** : theyll love you

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
don't worry everyone, i'm fine!!

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
_[posted a photo]_ a selca to prove how happy i am atm :)

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i look really tired in the morning, huh :P

**

deader than dead _@jjeojang_  
hello police? id like to report a murder. the victim?? my /sexuality/

deader than dead _@jjeojang_  
i like him so much

deader than dead _@jjeojang_  
i'm havin an actual crisis here like... he's so pretty and an overall lovely person??

deader than dead _@jjeojang_  
lmao im so fucked, im in too deep

**

hyungseob #HYPE _@ending_fairy_  
things i learnt today: woojin is scared of ladybugs

hyungseob #HYPE _@ending_fairy_  
i said i'd protect him from them but he's already too ashamed to talk to me about it lol

**

like my pinned :( _@sungwoonie_  
so... any1 wanna make woojin watch the miraculous ladybug w me?

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
@sungwoonie i'm taught to respect my elders and yet you pull shit like this

**

sammy _@kingofmexico_  
me and @chungha_official have decided to accept our differences n move on

wigs were snatched _@chungha_official_  
i only tolerate @kingofmexico .

  
sammy _@kingofmexico_  
thats as good as we're getting @chungha_official

**

  
_literacy project. (3) - 1:25pm._

**daehwi** : hiya  
**daehwi** : are you 2 free to meet after school today?

 **jinyoung** : i am ^^

 **jihoon** : same here

 **daehwi** : thank god  
**daehwi** : i looked up some more context notes so i'm like buzzing rn  
**daehwi** : see you both outside the gates!

 **jihoon** : ttyl @ both of u

 **jinyoung** : ^∨^ see you soon!

**

daehwiiwoo #HYPE _@daehwii_  
lmao no i'm still worried af

daehwiiwoo #HYPE _@daehwii_  
if they mess with him again i'm throwing down. mark my fucking words

**

deader than dead _@jjeojang_  
me?? full of anxiety and worries? it's more likely than you think

deader than dead _@jjeojang_  
we're both here to protect him tho... i hope that's enough for the mo

**

Jisungie ♂ _@jiisung_  
Everyone around me is growing up quicker than I imagined

Jisungie ♂ _@jiisung_  
I'm actually really proud.

Jisungie ♂ _@jiisung_  
You're all doing so well :D

**

_[minhyun changed the chat name to "geography is useless"]_

**minhyun** : I've had enough.

 **seongwoo** : whats up m'dude?

 **minhyun** : My Geography class.  
**minhyun** : Some people just need to stop opening their mouths, I swear to God.

 **jihoon** : are you gonna @ daniel hyung then

 **daniel** : LOOK  
**daniel** : sweden begins with s, right?

 **jihoon** : it does

 **jisung** : It does

 **daniel** : switzerland also begins with s, right?

 **seongwoo** : ye

 **jisung** : It does

 **daniel** : so its not far fetched for me to think they were the same country, right?

 **jihoon** :

 **jisung** : Wh...

 **minhyun** : Do you all understand my plight now?

 **seongwoo** : leaf my man alone

 **jaehwan** : leave daniels sub-par education alone

 **jisung** : Me and Daniel went to the exact same elementary school  
**jisung** : Yet, I seem to know what I'm doing  
**jisung** : But that's none of my business.

 **jihoon** : lmao  
**jihoon** : hyung please

 **daniel** : ;-(

 **seongwoo** : tbh babe  
**seongwoo** : both on diff sides of europe

 **minhyun** : He isn't even the worst in my class; that's the bad thing.  
**minhyun** : I will physically break down if I see Euiwoong or Woodam jumping up and down because they _"want to start an earthquake"_ together.  
**minhyun** : Also, the way Kenta pronounces west as "wee-st" has been pissing me off since I joined this fuck up of a school.  
**minhyun** : I have had it up to **here** with this fucking class!  
**minhyun** : Good riddance and GOODBYE.

 **jaehwan** : wow

 **seongwoo** : the day hwang minhyun finally went off,,, blesst...

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i have such good friends honestly

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
everything is getting better

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
now i just wish my feelings weren't such a clusterfuck... aha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im half excited half fearing 1-1=0 here
> 
> boop


	29. chapter 29 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinyoung is confused.

~~~~

seongwOOO _@ongkong_  
i got an hour detention fr doin aegyo n im sad

seongwOOO _@ongkong_  
i didnt bbuing bbuing good enough :((

seongwOOO _@ongkong_  
all jokin aside, my aegyo is fcking amazing n i didnt deserve detention for it

**

$$ jaehwan $$ _@godvocals_  
evryday this man leads me into a mental crisis over jis beauty

$$ jaehwan $$ _@godvocals_  
i dont think i loos bad or anythin but compred to him?? i am nORGINg

$$ jaehwan $$ _@godvocals_  
nothing **** god im in so deep

$$ jaehwan $$ _@godvocals_  
all i can do is hope i ghess lmao

**

spill the tae(hyun) _@roh_taehyun_  
@sungwoonie is the only person who'll allow my pumpkin spice latte addiction

spill the tae(hyun) _@roh_taehyun_  
at least someone cares abt me unu

sungwooné _@sungwoonie_  
@roh_taehyun i'll always care abt u bro ;(

spill the tae(hyun) _@roh_taehyun_  
@sungwoonie bro,,, ;(

**

kinky minki _@glorypath_  
aron kwak is the textbook definition of respecting women honestly

**

bling bling is jonghyun _@pockyjr_  
people think minhyun is cold af but little do u all know, he has a private twt account

bling bling is jonghyun _@pockyjr_  
all he does is gush over a certain someone

bling bling is jonghyun _@pockyjr_  
ive spoken too much, i must go/hide

**

_woojin to: daehwi. - 3:00pm._

**woojin** : yo

 **daehwi** : hey?  
**daehwi** : are you texting me from tutor time

 **woojin** : yeah  
**woojin** : i sit @ the back soo  
**woojin** : just wanted to talk to you or smth

 **daehwi** : sure dude  
**daehwi** : you seemed rlly stressed today :/  
**daehwi** : especially in maths

 **woojin** : yeah  
**woojin** : i'm just worried about stuff atm

 **daehwi** : what's up?

 **woojin** : hyungseob's got a crush on someone, right?

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : yes

 **woojin** : idk who it is  
**woojin** : but what happens when he confesses?  
**woojin** : what if he spends most of his time w/ his bf and leaves us?

 **daehwi** : hyungseob wouldn't do that lol

 **woojin** : i don't know  
**woojin** : he'll end up meeting someone as amazing as him and then poof!  
**woojin** : he'll have left us behind  
**woojin** : i'm sorta worried about this idk

 **daehwi** : is that _all_  you're worried about?

 **woojin** : well, yeah  
**woojin** : hyungseob's my childhood friend  
**woojin** : he deserves someone great  
**woojin** : i don't want him to abandon us for this person though

 **daehwi** : :(  
**daehwi** : don't overthink it woojin  
**daehwi** : hyungseob wouldn't do that  
**daehwi** : so chillax™

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : yeah, you're right  
**woojin** : i'm gonna go now bfore sir notices me lookin down and assumes i'm smiling @ my crotch

 **daehwi** : lmao bye  
**daehwi** : don't think too much!!  
**daehwi** : ily my good friend

**

guankin _@gullivermaknae_  
i have upcoming plans.

seonwoah! #HYPE _@seonho02_  
@gullivermaknae plannin wat? to better ur shitty life??

holla at me #HYPE _@hppypill_  
@gullivermaknae is this a THREAT?!

niel hyung _@localcatlover_  
wtf even are ur tweets anymore @gullivermaknae

**

_literacy project. (3) - 3:06pm._

**jihoon** : psst ppl  
**jihoon** : i'm in the middle of tutor time secretly txting  
**jihoon** : do you two wanna meet up though?

 **jinyoung** : sure ^-^

 **daehwi** : 1) sure  
**daehwi** : 2) icb you have your phone out >:/

 **jihoon** : uwu come take it away from me school rep

 **daehwi** : stay where you are bc i'm coming to confiscate it!!!

 **jihoon** : I'M RUNNING

 **jinyoung** : ???  
**jinyoung** : what's going on

 **jihoon** : idk

 **daehwi** : (๑و•̀ω•́)و

 **jihoon** : iM PUTTING MY PHONE AWAY

 **daehwi** : lol

 **jinyoung** : uh  
**jinyoung** : see you both in a few minutes?

**

Hwang Minhyun (95) _@optimushwang_  
So...the girl I'm tutoring just sent me the link to a Cupcakke song.

Hwang Minhyun (95) _@optimushwang_  
Should I be concerned? I'm really concerned.

ddiddi _@ssiyeonnie_  
@optimushwang i swear it was a mistake

Hwang Minhyun (95) _@optimushwang_  
You're a weird kid, @ssiyeonnie

ddiddi _@ssiyeonnie_  
@optimushwang thx for the hurt oppa

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
everything feels different for some reason?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
they're getting along...?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
my feelings are so screwed now aha

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
ah.

**

_jinyoung to: daniel. - 4:09pm._

**jinyoung** : hi hyung!

 **daniel** : jinyoung!! hi!  
**daniel** : how are u doing?

 **jinyoung** : i'm doing good thank you aha  
**jinyoung** : how are you?

 **daniel** : all good  
**daniel** : my arms still fucked up tho

 **jinyoung** : D: oh no

 **daniel** : yep  
**daniel** : whats up

 **jinyoung** : can i ask you a question?

 **daniel** : yeah, go ahead :P

 **jinyoung** : is jihoon ok?

 **daniel** : i think so?  
**daniel** : why, has he done smth?  
**daniel** : this boy makin jisung's hair fall out every 10 seconds i s2g

 **jinyoung** : nono it's nothing like that  
**jinyoung** : it's just  
**jinyoung** : him and daehwi are getting along?  
**jinyoung** : so i thought something was up

 **daniel** : ohhh  
**daniel** : nah, hes fine  
**daniel** : they bonded™ @ the arcade last week  
**daniel** : jihoon doesnt hate him anymore either  
**daniel** : he ""tolerates"" him  
**daniel** : don't tell him i told u any of this tho

 **jinyoung** : i won't!  
**jinyoung** : thanks for the info though hyung  
**jinyoung** : i hope your arm heals quicker!

 **daniel** : same here lol  
**daniel** : see you jinyoung ^=••=^

**

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if other countries do tutor time or whatever, but it's basically 15-20 minutes you spend with your forum tutor (and other forum classmates) at either the start of the day or the end of the day. usually it depends on what school you go to tho and the time varies ;P


	30. chapter 30 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it all goes so wrong so, so fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the woojin in this chapter near the end is lee woojin btw :3

 

linlin ➳ mtn _@gullivermaknae_  
:)

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
:)

david lee xD #HYPE _@daehwii_  
why the fuck did @gullivermaknae and @snggletooth both tweet the name shitty :) emoji

david lee xD #HYPE _@daehwii_  
(it's shitty unless jinyoung uses it)

king of japan #HYPE _@rkm0855_  
something tells me were gonna be left shook by @snggletooth n @gullivermaknae

**

(ness voice) okay! _@godvocals_  
y r all of ongs selcas so aethetic im pressed

**

〞Hwang Minhyun〝 _@optimushwang_  
I need emotional support.

〞Hwang Minhyun〝 _@optimushwang_  
Or ice cream. Both work.

**

_jihoon to: minhyun. - 11:05am._

**jihoon** : hyungg

**minhyun** : Jihoon, hi.

**jihoon** : i don't have ice cream on me tbh  
**jihoon** : but i wanna kno if you're ok

**minhyun** : Oh, my tweets.  
**minhyun** : Forgot about those.

**jihoon** : are you ok?  
**jihoon** : i may be younger but i gotta worry

**minhyun** : Ah, don't.  
**minhyun** : It's just feelings and all that stuff.

**jihoon** : oh, i get you

**minhyun** : Yeah.  
**minhyun** : I'll leave you to enjoy your break now.

**jihoon** : kk hyung  
**jihoon** : if you ever need to talk, hmu :-P

**

the best minki _@glorypath_  
minhyun on twt (pure evil) vs minhyun irl (wont stop kissing my cheeks)

**

sungwon _@sungwoonie_  
harry potter: who r u?  
harry pote: im u but stronger

daniel ●ω● _@localcatlover_  
@sungwoonie blocked, reported. i'm about to pull a chanyeol on your ass

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm so weak when it comes to them

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
it's frustrating because it's not just one of them...ah

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
ah.

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
so this is how it is now

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
...;

**

yung boi min _@alpacamin_  
guys,,,hes comin for me !!!!

david lee xD #HYPE _@daehwii_  
@alpacamin who?

yung boi min _@alpacamin_  
[_[posted a photo]_](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DBsbHTKXUAE_DYf.jpg) HIM

david lee xD #HYPE _@daehwii_  
@alpacamin I FORGOT ABT THIS QPSNDJDLABDGONLS

**

_OG maknae squad (7) - 12:42pm._

**daehwi** : right you **toddlers**  
**daehwi** : does anyone understand the spanish homework because i'm lost af

**woojin** : i did some of it !!  
**woojin** : i can dm you it?

**daehwi** : this is why you're the better woojin honestly

**samuel** : send it here too :-P

**justin** : don't you kno spanish

**samuel** : barely  
**samuel** : i can only just speak korean + english let alone spanish

**guanlin** : join the club

**daehwi** : you wouldn't be you w/o your mispronunciation linnie

**dongbin** : tru

**samuel** : how comes when guanlin does it, its cute  
**samuel** : but when i do it, i need to "improve" and "stop breathing"

**seonho** : u can answer that one urself honestly

**woojin** : ouch

**samuel** : im stepping outta class just to fight you

**seonho** : try me bitch

**daehwi** : :o

**dongbin** : did anyone try the chicken? i thought the chicken was lovely

**justin** : DONGBIN, BIG MOOD

**seonho** : 1v1 on the playground, see u @ lunch samuel

**samuel** : see u then :-)

**guanlin** : i s2g all they're gonna do is jojo pose for the entire fight

**dongbin** : as usual

**justin** : comme d'habitude

**daehwi** : umm,,, no one else here does french so maybe dont speak it???

**justin** : .  
**justin** : no.

**woojin** : i'm sending out the spanish homework now!  
**woojin** : dm me your answers back because i'm lazy atm

**daehwi** : aye aye the better woojin

**samuel** : ILY U TODDLER

**woojin** : thanks??  
**woojin** : probably...

**

minghow? _@hppypill_  
_[posted a photo]_ guanlin was right... they just jojo posin...

minghow? _@hppypill_  
*disappointed but not surprised*

**

_daehwi to: jinyoung. - 3:11pm._

**daehwi** : hey  
**daehwi** : i have to stay behind after school for a few mins  
**daehwi** : you can go on without me

**jinyoung** : really?  
**jinyoung** : ok then ^^

**daehwi** : you and jihoon won't have to wait long dw  
**daehwi** : see you both then :P

**jinyoung** : ok!

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 3:16pm._

**jihoon** : hey daehwi  
**jihoon** : are you with jinyoung rn?

**daehwi** : i'm not  
**daehwi** : i had to stay behind for school rep purposes  
**daehwi** : why do u ask?

**jihoon** : those people are back again  
**jihoon** : the ones from jinyoung's old school

**daehwi** : shit  
**daehwi** : where are you

**jihoon** : outside.

**daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : i'm coming

**

dont wink dont blink _@jjeojang_  
im not letting those fuckers get away with it this time

**

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
OOH A FIGHT IS GOIN DOWN

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
its jihoon and...ppl i dont recognise lmao

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
wait

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
daehwis there too?? wtf

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
theyre talkin... it looks tense

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
UPDATE: DAEHWI JUST UPPER CUT THIS ONE BOY OMG

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
IDK WHATS GOIN ON BUT YES!! SNATCH HIM DAEHWI

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
the other ppl are throwin punches now?? omg

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
IVE ONLY JUST SEEN JINYOUNG WTF HE LOOKS SO ROUGH

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
cryin bc both daehwi n jihoon just told jinyoung to run somewhere safe ;( get urself a man/men

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
update again: so much punches r bein thrown n im lowkey worried

minhyun's fave :) _@seonho02_  
ABORT MISSION I REPEAT ABORT SIR HAS CONE AND IM NOT DYIN TODAY BYE

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i ran.

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm so sorry for being the way i am

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i really am sorry

  
**

_jisung to: jihoon. - 3:30pm._

**jisung** : I've heard about what happened today  
**jisung** : I understand why you did it but still  
**jisung** : This was a foolish thing to do Jihoon  
**jisung** : It really was.

**

_donghyun to: daehwi. - 3:31pm._

**donghyun** : lee david daehwi  
**donghyun** : wat the fuck is wrong with u  
**donghyun** : fighting in skl? this isnt you!  
**donghyun** : im gatherin that this was all for jinyoungs honour or some shit  
**donghyun** : but u and jihoon could honestly be expelled for this  
**donghyun** : ur still in the principals office so you might actually be...  
**donghyun** : just txt me when u get out of skl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> i was meant to upload this earlier but i forgot and now i've completely forgotten what i was going to put here


	31. chapter 31 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon and daehwi have a long overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pap

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 6:00pm._

**jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : did school call home for u too?

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : my mom isn't that pissed tho  
**daehwi** : i told her about jinyoung

 **jihoon** : same here  
**jihoon** : my mom was the one to pick up thank fuck

 **daehwi** : ...so

 **jihoon** : so

 **daehwi** : thanks for defending jinyoung with me today  
**daehwi** : hope your bruises heal fast

 **jihoon** : same goes to you

 **daehwi** : thanks

 **jihoon** :

 **daehwi** : ...so

 **jihoon** : .so

 **daehwi** : jihoon  
**daehwi** : why do you hate me?

 **jihoon** : huh

 **daehwi** : in elementary  
**daehwi** : you just suddenly started being a dick to me  
**daehwi** : that's where this all started  
**daehwi** : to this day, i still don't know what i did

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : right  
**jihoon** : u deserve an explanation for that  
**jihoon** : you're really smart.

 **daehwi** : no shit sherlock

 **jihoon** : let me finish fucker  
**jihoon** : you're really smart  
**jihoon** : and i'm not

 **daehwi** : you used to be?  
**daehwi** : me and you were top of the class together  
**daehwi** : what changed?

 **jihoon** : stress  
**jihoon** : family issues happened and i just...lost all motivation  
**jihoon** : i didn't care about anything for a while

 **daehwi** : oh

 **jihoon** : i got compared to you a lot when i did anything wrong  
**jihoon** : so i felt mad at you  
**jihoon** : i guess that's when i started being a dick to you  
**jihoon** : soon enough you hated me back lol  
**jihoon** : this isn't a good reason for me being a complete fucktard but its the truth  
**jihoon** : sorry about that

 **daehwi** : hey, dw about it  
**daehwi** : i was a dick as well  
**daehwi** : you aren't what i thought you were  
**daehwi** : tbh you're a pretty good person

 **jihoon** : lies™  
**jihoon** : thanks though

 **daehwi** : np

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : for the record  
**jihoon** : i don't hate you anymore  
**jihoon** : i think  
**jihoon** : i'd consider you a friend

 **daehwi** : same here :)  
**daehwi** : after everything that happened recently  
**daehwi** : + us getting closer  
**daehwi** : i think i can call you a friend too

 **jihoon** : neato

 **daehwi** : looks like our enemy status is dead now

 **jihoon** : looks like it is  
**jihoon** : now that we're friends, will u let me off for chewing gum in class

 **daehwi** : nah

 **jihoon** : i tried :(

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : god this feels so weird!!  
**daehwi** : i'm so used to hating you

 **jihoon** : ikr?  
**jihoon** : idk what to say now

 **daehwi** : i should probably unblock you on twitter

 **jihoon** : same  
**jihoon** : tbh i've vagued you a fuckload

 **daehwi** : same?  
**daehwi** : except i used your name a lot  
**daehwi** : i call people out freely :)

 **jihoon** : jesus dude  
**jihoon** : remind me to not get on your bad side again

 **daehwi** : lol

 **jihoon** : ...  
**jihoon** : cya soon?

 **daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : ttyl

**

dae6 _@daehwii_  
_[posted a photo]_ #tbt to this photo of jihoon @ the arcade

jihuwun _@jjeojang_  
@daehwii DELETE THIS MEME

dae6 _@daehwii_  
@jjeojang friends mock their friends over bad photos jihoon uwu

jihuwun _@jjeojang_  
@daehwii this isnt friendship, this is betrayal

dae6 _@daehwii_  
@jjeojang reported, blocked. goodbye lmao

**

drop hyeop candy _@kwonhae_  
wh

drop hyeop candy _@kwonhae_  
whats goin on???

visual goddess _@somsomi0309_  
WE ALL SEEING THIS THEN?

religion? its minhyun _@godvocals_  
y'all sleepin on this legendary interaction then??? wtf

lil' panda #HYPE _@the_greatest_woojin_  
wow...! this is new!!

hyungstop #HYPE _@ending_fairy_  
enemies to friends au??? omg

upcoming ulzzang _@jjangbok_  
TOP 10 CHARACTER DEVELOPMENTS

momma hyun _@itsyaboi_  
im no longer as worried lmao

**

AOA supremacist _@kingofmexico_  
am i high??? wtf is goin on??

◈ justin bieber who? _@hppypill_  
@kingofmexico you've never seen a drug in your life? stfu

AOA supremacist _@kingofmexico_  
@hppypill ok tru but HAVE U SEEN /THEM/ ON THE TL??

◈ justin bieber who? _@hppypill_  
tbh i had to pinch myself too, they're friends now?? @kingofmexico

**

_literacy project. (3) - 7:33pm._

**jinyoung** : hi you two  
**jinyoung** : i wanted to apologize for today

 **jihoon** : hey don't  
**jihoon** : you're ok right?

 **daehwi** : YOUNGIE  
**daehwi** : are you hurt at all??

 **jinyoung** : im not  
**jinyoung** : are you both?

 **daehwi** : a bit but dw

 **jihoon** : just a scratch tbh

 **jinyoung** : school didn't expel you both?

 **jihoon** : no, just phoned home

 **daehwi** : not too bad

 **jinyoung** : thank god...  
**jinyoung** : i really am sorry

 **daehwi** : don't be ~  
**daehwi** : you're safe now

 **jihoon** : ^^  
**jihoon** : for real this time  
**jihoon** : i think i broke one of their jaws anyways

 **jinyoung** : ah

 **daehwi** : you don't need to apologize for this :P  
**daehwi** : or feel bad for this  
**daehwi** : we're friends, it's what we do

 **jihoon** : ^ ^

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : thank you guys  
**jinyoung** : i don't know how to thank you properly

 **jihoon** : you don't have to thank us, dw

 **daehwi** : :P

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : ok  
**jinyoung** : really though  
**jinyoung** : i mean it, thank you

 **jihoon** : np

 **daehwi** : no problem ~

**

linlin ➳ mtn _@gullivermaknae_  
@snggletooth really thinks deep things, huh

religion? its minhyun _@godvocals_  
thats alot comin from "orange aint too borange" boy @gullivermaknae

**

mochi woonie _@sungwoonie_  
taehyun is the hottest man ik, just sayin

hoejung _@kkkhj___  
@sungwoonie if hes so hot why dont u just date him???

mochi woonie _@sungwoonie_  
wat if i already am? ;-) @kkkhj__

**

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
homework is tirin me tf out honestly ://

ongniel is sciencé _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong want me to come ovr? :-(

seongbubu _@ongkong_  
ofc  <3 thx @localcatlover

ongniel is sciencé _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong anytime babe :)


	32. chapter 32 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> several realisations are made, along with a blessing being released.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters are probably gonna get longer from here on out lol

_literacy project. (3) - 12:30pm._

**daehwi** : GUYS  
**daehwi** : the project is due in **TOMORROW**

 **jihoon** : gOD it feels like we've been doin it for an eternity  
**jihoon** : we've finished everything tho right?

 **daehwi** : pretty sure we have  
**daehwi** : it's looking good!

 **jinyoung** : this has been such a wild ride

 **jihoon** : because me and daehwi _loathed_ each othr?

 **daehwi** : no bc you called shakespeare an egg and then _insisted_  it get put into our project

 **jihoon** : hey  
**jihoon** : i fucking love eggs alright

 **jinyoung** : that's not an excuse!

 **daehwi** : park jihoon, loving smth other than himself??  
**daehwi** : i'm shocked?

 **jihoon** : oi  
**jihoon** : i love a lot of things  
**jihoon** : i had a girlfriend before

 **jinyoung** : oh

 **daehwi** : always knew u were a straightie

 **jihoon** : HEY  
**jihoon** : i'm not actually straight  
**jihoon** : shockingly

 **daehwi** : oh, qué?

 **jinyoung** : hm?

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : i think i'm bi?  
**jihoon** : or smth like that  
**jihoon** : i like a boy atm so...

 **daehwi** : join the fucking gang  
**daehwi** : same here

 **jihoon** : ay  
**jihoon** : crushes are pain™

 **daehwi** : agreed

 **jinyoung** : they really are...

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : d  
**jihoon** : do you like someone jinyoung?

 **jinyoung** : i do aha  
**jinyoung** : but it's complicated

 **daehwi** : i understand

 **jihoon** : i hope you both get your guys  
**jihoon** : i gotta go

 **daehwi** : hope u both get your guys too!  
**daehwi** : bye

 **jihoon** : bye

 **jinyoung** : .bye

**

mochi friend _@daehwii_  
on this episode of daehwi fucks his own life up: feelings

mochi friend _@daehwii_  
this past month, things have changed

mochi friend _@daehwii_  
theres not just 1

mochi friend _@daehwii_  
theres 2 of them...

mochi friend _@daehwii_  
i fuckin hate feelings and shit goodbye

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
sometimes i wish i could just take my heart and shake it because what is it doing!!!! crushing isn't meant to be this hard!

**

_woojin to: daehwi. - 12:57pm._

**woojin** : *slides into your dms*  
**woojin** : henlo,,,binch

 **daehwi** : i actually hate you

 **woojin** : hey don't say that  
**woojin** : i saw your tweets and got worried  
**woojin** : you doing ok daehwi?

 **daehwi** : yeah  
**daehwi** : idk

 **woojin** : ...

 **daehwi** : ...not really

 **woojin** : :(  
**woojin** : what's bothering you?

 **daehwi** : feelings

 **woojin** : is this about jinyoung?

 **daehwi** : sort of?  
**daehwi** : i fucked myself over with this all

 **woojin** : how?

 **daehwi** : i just  
**daehwi** : i like jinyoung a lot  
**daehwi** : ever since i first met him, he's such a lovely and beautiful person u know?  
**daehwi** : working with him on the lit project's been really fun  
**daehwi** : but.idk

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : what's up?  
**woojin** : you don't have to tell me if you don't wanna dude

 **daehwi** : nah, i'll tell you  
**daehwi** : i trust you a lot woojinnie

 **woojin** : :-) i already know that  
**woojin** : you just sound pretty torn up about whatever it is

 **daehwi** : mhm  
**daehwi** : i'll continue  
**daehwi** : jinyoung, like him a lot  
**daehwi** : but during this month...  
**daehwi** : jihoon's changed? alot  
**daehwi** : he's no longer the shitty person i thought he was?  
**daehwi** : like, he's really caring and pretty funny?  
**daehwi** : he's not a bad person  
**daehwi** : jihoon's just...jihoon  
**daehwi** : and i like that too much

 **woojin** : ah

 **daehwi** : i still like jinyoung  
**daehwi** : BUT i also like jihoon?  
**daehwi** : honestly idk what to do  
**daehwi** : neither of them like me that way anyway  
**daehwi** : but it's still frustrating

 **woojin** : don't annoy yourself over it  
**woojin** : it's okay to crush on more than one person ukno  
**woojin** : unless you start dating one of them. then maybe stop crushing on the other one

 **daehwi** : i have no chance with either of them  
**daehwi** : i'm pretty sure jihoon likes jinyoung  
**daehwi** : as for jinyoung? i have no clue  
**daehwi** : maybe it's jihoon...  
**daehwi** : omg are they gonna start dating?  
**daehwi** : i wouldn't be able to stay around them both  
**daehwi** : i'd get jealous and depressed?! ugH  
**daehwi** : i'm not surprised they'd never like me but STILL

 **woojin** : don't think like that!  
**woojin** : jumping to conclusions = you getting hurt more  
**woojin** : you never know who they may like

 **daehwi** : ik it's not me ://

 **woojin** : daehwi

 **daehwi** : :((

 **woojin** : skype me?

 **daehwi** : why lol  
**daehwi** : so you can rant @ me for dissing myself

 **woojin** : uhh yes??  
**woojin** : skype

 **daehwi** : guess i have no choice then

**

linlin ➳ mtn _@gullivermaknae_  
3 hours remain.

**

_geography is useless. (8) - 3:02pm._

**jaehwan** : _[sent a photo]_  
**jaehwan** : @guanlin u good fam?

 **daniel** : thats such a cryptic tweet?  
**daniel** : whats happening in 3 hours?

 **jisung** : Linnie, are you okay?  
**jisung** : You can't just post something like that with no context

 **guanlin** : everything will be explained soon

 **daniel** : oh my god hes plannin to murder us all

 **sungwoon** : GUANLIN TAKE ME OUT FIRST

 **jihoon** : the 3 hours remain reminds me of majora's mask

 **jaehwan** : SAME

 **seongwoo** : i still wanna kno what guanlin is doin in 3 hours

 **guanlin** : notifications [on]

 **seongwoo** : this offends me n idk why

 **jisung** : My notifications are on!

 **jihoon** : mine are always on  
**jihoon** : never miss a chance to see lai guanlin tweet abt fnaf 24/7

 **guanlin** : :-(

 **sungwoon** : 3 hours time hes gonna kill us all  
**sungwoon** : i call it now

**

Hwang ∞ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
Unpopular opinion: Mr Mime is the most useless pokémon there is.

Hwang ∞ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
What the fuck even is its' purpose? Mr Mime doesn't help in anyway and I'm so pissed about it.

Hwang ∞ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
I'm going to be angry about this for hours, mark my words.

**

variety guru _@godvocals_  
here it cones again: the depression

variety guru _@godvocals_  
i honestly just rhink life would be better if i wasnt here lol

variety guru _@godvocals_  
i just annot u all by beinf alive lol

Hwang ∞ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals Hey, are you free?

**

Hwang ∞ Minhyun _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals Can I come over? I'd rather you not be alone when you feel the way you're feeling at the moment...

variety guru _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang mhmmm sure if u wwnt i fuess

**

linlin ➳ mtn _@gullivermaknae_  
3 hours have passed, it's time.

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
@gullivermaknae you're right.

woojin → coming soon. _@snggletooth_  
let's reveal it, shall we? @gullivermaknae

linlin ➳ mtn _@gullivermaknae_  
@snggletooth let's :)

**

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
_[posted a link]_ park woojin and lai guanlin mixtape 「metanoia」9 tracks, 29:20 minutes.

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
please listen to the mixtape! we've been working on it for a while

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
so much time and effort went into it, the lyrics in some cases are really personal to us both :9

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
plus woojin is an amazing rapper who i look up to so much! he's really great check him out!

**

woojin『metanoia』 _@snggletooth_  
metanoia: the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self or way of life

woojin『metanoia』 _@snggletooth_  
me and @gullivermaknae rapped about a lot of things tbh

woojin『metanoia』 _@snggletooth_  
i had @sungwoonie sing in one w/o knowing what he was recording for :P

woojin『metanoia』 _@snggletooth_  
give it a listen, if you want. we worked hard to create the sound and story we wanted to get across :)

woojin『metanoia』 _@snggletooth_  
i'm proud.

**

thought u were bae,,, _@sungwoonie_  
SKDMDLCNDLSDK PARK WOOJIN N LAI GUANLIN

thought u were bae,,, _@sungwoonie_  
NYALL IM DOWN N SHAKIN

mmminki moo #metanoia _@glorypath_  
woojin and guanlin: zico the rap industry needs u back  
zico: dont worry sons i trust u  
woojin and guanlin: *release metanoia*

seonHOLY SHIT #METANOIA _@seonho02_  
HELLO 911?? THE SITUATION IS SRS, WIGS WERE *SNATCHED* #metanoia

justine #metanoia _@hppypill_  
my ears weren't good enough to listen to such a blessed mixtape tbh

nae maeum doge #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
woojin and guanlin really did THAT!!!!! #proudbffle

mochi friend #metanoia _@daehwii_  
@snggletooth GO BEST FRIEND THATS MY BEST FRIEND, U BETTER FUCK IT UP

mochi friend #metanoia _@daehwii_  
@gullivermaknae RAP ME TO SLEEP HONESTLY ILY

hyungpop #METANOIA _@ending_fairy_  
im sobbing im actually so proud of you both

hyungpop #METANOIA _@ending_fairy_  
my talented child guanlin and my blessed childhood bff woojin...all on the same mixtape

call me beep me #metanoia _@jjangbok_  
@gullivermaknae and @snggletooth r rlly out here being THIS talented? right in front of my salad???

sammy #metanoia _@kingofmexico_  
these bars are fire,,, not even my tears at how sad sme of the lyrics r can extinguish them

sammy #metanoia _@kingofmexico_  
especially the part when woojin said "you're my everything, my light and my childhood memory, i don't want to lose you"

sammy #metanoia _@kingofmexico_  
i got emotional™ n so did he by the sounds of it

sammy #metanoia _@kingofmexico_  
wonder who he was talkin abt??

**

woojin『metanoia』 _@snggletooth_  
@ending_fairy hey hyungseob, can we talk? in person would be nice

hyungpop #METANOIA _@ending_fairy_  
@snggletooth yeah sure, my doors always open for you woojinnie :P

**

momther donghyun _@itsyaboi_  
WOOJIN BOUT TO DO /IT/ Y'ALL

**

nae maeum doge #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
im so fucking confused

nae maeum doge #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
my bitch ass always gotta mess myself up i swear

nae maeum doge #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
i wanna spout some emo shit like "wish i wasnt feelin at all" bc thats what i want atm!!

nae maeum doge #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
fml

**

_minhyun to: jihoon. - 7:05pm._

**minhyun** : Hi Jihoon.

 **jihoon** : oh hyung  
**jihoon** : hey whats up

 **minhyun** : How are you doing?

 **jihoon** : fine lol

 **minhyun** : You can cut the bullshit, you know.  
**minhyun** : I've seen your tweets.

 **jihoon** : well shit

 **minhyun** : What's going on, Jihoon.

 **jihoon** : idk  
**jihoon** : emotions  
**jihoon** : i fucked myself ovr

 **minhyun** : Did something happen with Jinyoung?

 **jihoon** : no  
**jihoon** : i still like him  
**jihoon** : but idk  
**jihoon** : i think

 **minhyun** : ?

 **jihoon** : theres someone else  
**jihoon** : who idk how to feel abt..

 **minhyun** : Oh.  
**minhyun** : I see.

 **jihoon** : its just been stressin me out bc i see them both a lot?  
**jihoon** : ive got no chance but still  
**jihoon** : i feel so shitty all the fuckin time  
**jihoon** : i wish i could keep it in like u or smth

 **minhyun** : Trust me, I'm not keeping it in very well.

 **jihoon** : wym?  
**jihoon** : is everything alright w you?

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : I might as well tell you, since we're talking about emotions.  
**minhyun** : I have a crush on a friend of mine.

 **jihoon** : rlly?  
**jihoon** : who?

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : You promise you won't tell them?

 **jihoon** : ofc not hyung  
**jihoon** : i'm not like that

 **minhyun** : Ok.  
**minhyun** : It's Jaehwan.

 **jihoon** : ...kim jaehwan?

 **minhyun** : Do you know any other Jaehwans?

 **jihoon** : ,,,tru  
**jihoon** : why don't you confess?

 **minhyun** : Because Jaehwan doesn't like me back.  
**minhyun** : He's always flirting with the other guys in our school, I can't say anything to him.  
**minhyun** : Even now, I think he's crushing on one of his hook ups...

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : shit dude

 **minhyun** : It's been weighing down on me for a while, all of this.  
**minhyun** : Because he'll hook up with someone one day and the next he'll flirt with me?  
**minhyun** : I just wish I understood what was going on in his head.  
**minhyun** : That, and I wish I wasn't so...in love with him.

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : again, shit dude  
**jihoon** : it isn't my place to tell u wtf is going on with jaehwan rn  
**jihoon** : but i wouldn't give up so easily  
**jihoon** : he hasn't had a fling in a while tbh

 **minhyun** : I guess the person he likes is really that special to him...

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : he is

 **minhyun** :  
**minhyun** : I'm going to go now.  
**minhyun** : I hope you take your own advice Jihoon.  
**minhyun** : Don't give up on Jinyoung and this other person so easily.  
**minhyun** : Goodbye.

 **jihoon** : i won't.  
**jihoon** : bye :P

**

arpk youngmin #metanoia _@alpacamin_  
the mixtape is fire n all but are we all gonna ignore the fact that guanlin rhymed "in the club" with "pornhub" ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for the nice comments! school is makin me feel shitty so the kind things yall say really make me smile :D
> 
> i'll probably edit chp 22 when i've finished this fic completely lol


	33. chapter 33 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the true calm before the storm chapter lmao

the aunt friend #METANOIA _@sungwoonie_  
the mixtape is still lit af...agust d would be shakin atm

the aunt friend #METANOIA _@sungwoonie_  
still jealous taehyungs met him ://

**

_aw yea mr kang (8) - 11:48am._

**daniel** : YO NYALL  
 **daniel** : i just rembered that i forgot to tell yall  
 **daniel** : im having a party later  
 **daniel** : gotta celebrate that fire mixtape + yo shitty lit projects

**seongwoo** : ill be there!

**jaehwan** : suddenly i dont wanna shoe up

**seongwoo** : 1) :( ive done nothing wrong _EVER_ to u jaehwan  
 **seongwoo** : 2) shoe

**jaehwan** : FUCK OFF

**guanlin** : heck yeah i'll be there

**daniel** : ill be playing metanoia the entire time ;)

**guanlin** : you're the best hyung <3 :D

**jihoon** : who else is gonna be there?

**daniel** : idk  
 **daniel** : a lot of people

**minhyun** : How much is a lot...?

**daniel** : well  
 **daniel** : i invited ppl on my snapchat story  
 **daniel** : i got at least 1003 friends soo

**jaehwan** : wHAT

**sungwoon** : how do u do streaks?? wtf

**daniel** : :-) i cry  
 **daniel** : only like 150 of them go to our skl dw  
 **daniel** : i got a big house B)

**seongwoo** : he knos many

**minhyun** : He knows _too_  many.

**daniel** : just say nyall will come  
 **daniel** : im already forcing jisung to come

**minhyun** : It's a bit sudden, isn't it?

**jaehwan** : i guess ill come 

**minhyun** : Nevermind, I'm free.

**sungwoon** : ,,,well  
 **sungwoon** : ill b there  
 **sungwoon** : we got no skl tomorrow anyway

**daniel** : yay!  
 **daniel** : how about the rest of u?

**guanlin** : i'll be there!  
 **guanlin** : since you're promoing the mixtape anyways

**daniel** : AY   
**daniel** : jihoon? uwu

**jihoon** : yeah sure  
 **jihoon** : i'll come  
 **jihoon** : can i bring my friends?

**seongwoo** : not hyeop, no  
 **seongwoo** : he called me no fun so hes outta my life

**jihoon** : i mean daehwi and jinyoung you uncultured cabbage

**guanlin** : uncultured cabbage?

**daniel** : THE MORE THE MERRIER  
 **daniel** : its @ like 6 so come then ;)  
 **daniel** : there will b alcohol but dont tell jisung

**minhyun** : Jisung's in this GC though?

**seongwoo** : the only reason he hasnt msged is bc u stole his phone

**daniel** : he wouldnt approve of me bringing youths to my lit af party  
 **daniel** : i had to do it

**sungwoon** : you know i had to do it to him

**daniel** : ILY

**jihoon** : jisung hyung is gonna see this when he gets his phone back though...

**daniel** :  
 **daniel** : shit  
 **daniel** : didnt think this one thru

**minhyun** : Disappointed but not surprised.

**daniel** : SPAM THE CHAT QUICC

**seongwoo** : KQNXPDBDPWJDMDLXNSOSOCNDKDKS  
 **seongwoo** : that means i luv kang daniel :)

**daniel** : aWWWW

**jaehwan** : ew

**sungwoon** : at least they hav each other fr when jisung ends up killin daniel l8r

**

_literacy project. (3) - 12:02pm._

**jihoon** : hey you two  
 **jihoon** : wait

_[jihoon changed the chat name to "friend trio"]_

**jihoon** : since the project is done™

**jinyoung** : hi ^^

**jihoon** : are you two busy after skl?

**jinyoung** : hmm  
 **jinyoung** : i'm not

**daehwi** : aloha i am not  
 **daehwi** : what's going on

**jihoon** : daniel hyung's having a party later  
 **jihoon** : was wondering if u two wanted to come  
 **jihoon** : we can celebrate the project being over?

**daehwi** : ooo   
**daehwi** : i'll come

**jinyoung** : i can come  
 **jinyoung** : where does daniel live?

**jihoon** : you kno that house with the multiple gnomes EVERYWHERE

**jinyoung** : yes?

**jihoon** : yeah, that's his house

**jinyoung** : oh, ok lol

**daehwi** : we should hang out there  
 **daehwi** : project may be over but we can still be friends

**jihoon** : yeah   
**jihoon** : we've gone thru too much emotional shit to stop this now

**jinyoung** : you're right :)  
 **jinyoung** : what time is it?

**jihoon** : 6  
 **jihoon** : or around then

**daehwi** : neato  
 **daehwi** : i'll see you both there

**jinyoung** : ok ^ω^

**jihoon** : kk

**

big thicc n nasty woojin _@snggletooth_  
WHO

big thicc n nasty woojin _@snggletooth_  
WHO LOGGED INTO MY ACC AND CHANGED MY NAME TO THIS

big thicc n nasty woojin _@snggletooth_  
I WANT FUCKING ANSWERS

big thicc n nasty woojin _@snggletooth_  
THIS IS A PERSONAL ATTACK SMH

**

the aunt friend #METANOIA _@sungwoonie_  
in the project i called shakespeare peng

the aunt friend #METANOIA _@sungwoonie_  
am i gnna get expelled fr this???

**

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
omg

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
@gullivermaknae just got sent outta english for dabbing AGAIN

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
i dont claim this boy honestly

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
if i get asked, i've /never/ met him in my life

**

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
i am a hero for all dabbers everywhere

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
i dab for your rights

**

harry pote #metanoia _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong yo, u mind if i fidget spin into ur heart?

ONG #metanoia _@ongkong_  
this is ur worst tweet to date @localcatlover

**

kim k hwan _@godvocals_  
th new teacher is hot ;-) hmu

kim k hwan _@godvocals_  
im so weak lmao

**

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
I seriously need to stop overthinking everything...

sexy and wild?! #metanoia _@pockyjr_  
@optimushwang yeah, you do. :(

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i hate school aha ;;

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i don't know how to do taxes or how to deal with my health but thank god i know that mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

**

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
no fear "falling in love" ONE FEAR


	34. chapter 34 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel's party takes place and things take an unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i was listening to ioi's downpour whilst writing this so that probably explains a lot
> 
> this chapter involves underaged drinking, just a heads up

_friend trio (3) - 5:09pm._

**jihoon** : yo  
**jihoon** : how far do you guys live from daniel's house?

 **daehwi** : uhh  
**daehwi** : like 20 minutes away

 **jinyoung** : ^^ slightly further away aha

 **jihoon** : ohh ok  
**jihoon** : i live about 5 mins away  
**jihoon** : i'll show up for reals

 **daehwi** : lmao  
**daehwi** : it actually feels like we're celebrating our project ending

 **jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : praying we get an A because we deserve it

 **jinyoung** : i think we'll get an A  
**jinyoung** : we worked hard on it!!

 **daehwi** : we did!  
**daehwi** : let's just hope they'll see that lol

**

jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
fellas, im dressin to impress 2nite!!

**

lady gaga sunbaenim _@glorypath_  
baked hoe means the world to me

lady gaga sunbaenim _@glorypath_  
WAIT SHIT NO

lady gaga sunbaenim _@glorypath_  
my phone autocorrected baekho i swear im so sorry @realbaekho

Dongho/Baekho _@realbaekho_  
@glorypath Sure it did, Jan

**

_woojin + the other less important (6) - 5:40pm._

**daehwi** : aloha hoes  
**daehwi** : are you all turning up @ daniel's today?

 **woojin** : he's promoing the mixtape so i have no choice

 **donghyun** : HELL YEHA I AM

 **daehwi** : donghyun has the spirit woojin  
**daehwi** : why don't u?

 **woojin** : am tired ok

 **hyungseob** : i'm excited!  
**hyungseob** : daniel's parties are always lit

 **youngmin** : im comin too  
**youngmin** : hopefully someone spikes the drink bc im ded inside af

 **jinyoung** : you already know i'm coming daehwi aha

 **daehwi** : we'll all be there  
**daehwi** : drink responsibly kids :-)

 **youngmin** : u talk as if u drink??

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : i don't lol

 **woojin** : he doesn't  
**woojin** : he's a punk ass bitch who only drinks ribena

 **daehwi** : HEY  
**daehwi** : NOTHIN WRONG W RIBENA

 **jinyoung** : ribena tastes weird

 **daehwi** : everything is wrong with ribena **  
**daehwi** : phone autocorrected sorry

 **hyungseob** : ,,,right

 **daehwi** : point is - let's all be responsible  
**daehwi** : also hype up woojin

 **jinyoung** : :) ok!

 **woojin** : i love you all  
**woojin** : guanlin would be thankful too

 **donghyun** : my sweet kids

 **youngmin** : SEE U THER YOUTHS

**

_aw yea mr kang (8) - 5:43pm._

**daniel** : ok frends  
**daniel** : start turnin up @ 6 or smth  
**daniel** : me n seongwoo didnt buy like,,, many drinks for this

 **sungwoon** : theres gonna be alcochol?!

 **daniel** : yeah?

 **seongwoo** : someone hasnt been to many parties

 **sungwoon** : um? actually  
**sungwoon** : taehyun had a boy girl get together in elementary which i went to so stfu

 **jisung** : Kids, please don't drink the alcohol!

 **jihoon** : fuck u old man

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : I can and will kick your ass Park Alfred Jihoon so I suggest you zip it

 **guanlin** : your middle name is alfred????

 **jihoon** : NO WTF

 **daniel** : wtf is an alfred

 **sungwoon** : america?

 **jaehwan** : stop watchin hetalia ffs

 **minhyun** : Kids, go easy on the alcohol. *  
**minhyun** : If it's spiked, then may God have mercy on your soul.

 **seongwoo** : MINHYUN

 **sungwoon** : he aint wrong tho

**

seonWOAH #METANOIA _@seonho02_  
i luv @gullivermaknae (no homko) but i gotta end the friendship heree

seonWOAH #METANOIA _@seonho02_  
why?? bc he likes wild berry poptarts

linlin ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
sorry i don't lead a joyless life like you uwu @seonho02

seonWOAH #METANOIA _@seonho02_  
had it not been for the laws of this land, i wouldve sluaghtered u @gullivermaknae

**

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
I'm actually taking an Uber to Daniel's house... what a life I live.

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
Aron tripped over into the fucking car, I can't be here anymore.

**

lady gaga sunbaenim _@glorypath_  
im in my bffs uber, vroom vroom

sexy and wild?! #metanoia _@pockyjr_  
get out of my fucking life @glorypath

lady gaga sunbaenim _@glorypath_  
aw :( @pockyjr

**

cheols fave #metanoia _@kingofmexico_  
someone bring vodka to da party, i wanna get #wasted!!! lol

(mcr voice) na na na jaemin _@najaejae_  
@kingofmexico youre like 10 years old stfu

**

onision anti _@hppypill_  
tbh i'm only coming for daniel's cats ://

boyfriend material _@lee.euiwoong_  
u called my pet a waste of space last time u saw me?? @hppypill

onision anti _@hppypill_  
YOUR PET IS A FUCKING GRASSHOPPER EUIWOONG @lee.euiwoong

boyfriend material _@lee.euiwoong_  
and yet he means more to me tban u will ever @hppypill

**

_friend trio (3) - 6:21pm._

**jihoon** : hey i've just arrived  
**jihoon** : any of you two here yet?

 **jinyoung** : i'm not yet ;;  
**jinyoung** : i will be later though

 **daehwi** : i here  
**daehwi** : outside

 **jihoon** : comin  
**jihoon** : see you when you get here jinyoung

 **jinyoung** : ok :)

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 6:23pm._

**jihoon** : i don't see you  
**jihoon** : where u @

 **daehwi** : outside

 **jihoon** : yeah but _WHERE_ outside

 **daehwi** : here  
**daehwi** : im sitting on hte porch

 **jihoon** : ohh  
**jihoon** : you ok?  
**jihoon** : wait  
**jihoon** : what are u drinking??

 **daehwi** : a liquid

 **jihoon** : you're fucking dead to me david

 **daehwi** : heh

 **jihoon** : seriously though what are u drinking

 **daehwi** : idk  
**daehwi** : ei think its rum

 **jihoon** : you drink??

 **daehwi** : ssometjmes i guess  
**daehwi** : moafly when im stressed  
**daehwi** : whiiich is a lot lol

 **jihoon** : rlly?  
**jihoon** : shit dude

 **daehwi** : its tifring beink smart  
**daehwi** : expdctations man

 **jihoon** : yeah ik  
**jihoon** : you do this often?

 **daehwi** : not rlly  
**daehwi** : it use to b worse bt now its good

 **jihoon** : wow  
**jihoon** : never pinned you down as a drinker tbh

 **daehwi** : dnt call me thyt lol  
**daehwi** : i dont do sthi often

 **jihoon** : i can tell lmao  
**jihoon** : why'd you lessen it?  
**jihoon** : the drinking i mean

 **daehwi** : bc woojin is the only orher pweson who knows  
**daehwi** : n he doesnt like it so i stopt for his sake  
**daehwi** : since jes my bff

 **jihoon** : ah

 **daehwi** : dnt twll anyone else p lease?

 **jihoon** : dw i won't  
**jihoon** : i've gotten drunk ~ _countless_ ~ times too  
**jihoon** : except w hyeop  
**jihoon** : fun times  
**jihoon** : im gonna go get a drink rn and come back, k?

 **daehwi** : oke doke jihooon

**

_woojin + the other less important (6) - 6:40pm._

**hyungseob** : PEOPLES  
**hyungseob** : i ahlve a hauge announcement

 **daehwi** : _this mann js gay **AND** europeaan!!_

 **youngmin** : DAEHWI IM SOBBIN

 **hyungseob** : giuys yi ma so ign ljove with wpark wojion  
**hyungseob** : evi lovd him sinbce we werje kids  
**hyungseob** : n i hwope he lkies me tooo

 **jinyoung** : hyungseob??

 **hyungseob** : he said he liked mqe yesqterdaaay bzut ivdk inf it was tru ior noet  
**hyungseob** : i cant remember aht cthe monemt  
**hyungseob** : all i can remepmber dis wowf!! this is some glood alcohol shit!!  
**hyungseob** : alsdo how much zi tlvoe woojin  
**hyungseob** : hav u seenh his thifhs? WWO  
**hyungseob** : alsso he so czrin n kind get hrself a man  
**hyungseob** : idk where he is rn thoo ;( i miss eoojin

 **daehwi** : eoojin

 **donghyun** : @woojin come collect ur man please

 **woojin** : sigh  
**woojin** : i'm coming hyungseobbie

 **jinyoung** : i haven't even arrived yet and this is what i'm missing lol

**

boyfriend material _@lee.euiwoong_  
why is @glorypath dancin onthe table?? wtf

boyfriend material _@lee.euiwoong_  
he got moves tho...cant deny that

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 6:49pm._

**daehwi** : ur soo funny jihoooon

 **jihoon** : ikr  
**jihoon** : my joktes are wasetd with the tohers

 **daehwi** : ur th fhnniest lol

 **jihoon** : u r funny roo hwi  
**jihoon** : n cute

 **daehwi** : hey  
**daehwi** : am not cute

 **jihoon** : yh u aree

 **daehwi** : am not !

 **jihoon** : are too

 **daehwi** : ur th cute one jihooon  
**daehwi** : n ur hot  
**daehwi** : haow do u do that

 **jihoon** : id k  
**jihoon** : ui dsresed to impress tonighxt

 **daehwi** : well it wrked  
daehwi: u looki good

 **jihoon** : so do u ;)

 **daehwi** : rlly???

 **jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : you aglways look gxood doaehwi  
**jihoon** : mankgi me quesoitn my life

 **daehwi** : mhm

 **jihoon** : psst   
**jihoon** : movoe lcoesr tlo sme

 **daehwi** : ooke

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
guess who's only just arrived?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
it took a while to convince my parents that daniel isn't an axe murderer and is in fact a trusted classmate aha

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
now where is everyone??

**

_jinyoung to: daniel. - 6:55pm._

**jinyoung** : hyung?  
**jinyoung** : are you there?

 **daniel** : YA I AM  
**daniel** : hi

 **jinyoung** : hello?

 **daniel** : srry hi  
**daniel** : what can i helkp ya w kid

 **jinyoung** : have you seen daehwi and jihoon?

 **daniel** : hmmmm  
**daniel** : lemme ask  
**daniel** : ong osays thyere outside

 **jinyoung** : ok, thank you!

 **daniel** : eno problevm kiddo

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
to the outside i go!

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
there's not a lot of people out here though?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i see guanlin and jonghyun hyung talking...

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
little woojin and chenle dancing together?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
there's also two other people but thats not them

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
...huh

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
wait

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
no

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
nonono this isnt happening

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i need to get out of here

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
fast

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 6:59pm._

**daehwi** : hey acre ytou alright  
**daehwi** : srry abt that

 **jihoon** : im fien  
**jihoon** : this waps just a kmskiate  
**jihoon** : sry

 **daehwi** : kk

**

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
I FCKED UP BGI TIEM

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
OHNOOOOO

**

the aunt friend #METANOIA _@sungwoonie_  
hay dont mean to worry u all but minhyun n jaehwan r like...makin out in the corner

the aunt friend #METANOIA _@sungwoonie_  
no tea no shade i was never here bye

**

seonWOAH #METANOIA _@seonho02_  
_[posted a video]_ I GOT DONGHO HYUNG TO DAB!!!!

seonWOAH #METANOIA _@seonho02_  
BRB NEED TO MAKE THIS MY PINNED

**

_friend trio (3) - 7:10pm._

**jihoon** : jinyoung?  
**jihoon** : ore u here

 **jinyoung** : no  
**jinyoung** : i felt too ill to come.  
**jinyoung** : sorry.

 **daehwi** : dnt be !  
**daehwi** : get welll sooon  
**daehwi** : me n ji will pray u feel bttr

 **jihoon** : yhh

 **jinyoung** : sure you will  
**jinyoung** : thanks

**

ONG #metanoia _@ongkong_  
i still miss jessica jung byyee

ONG #metanoia _@ongkong_  
YO CAN SMEONE PUT GEE ON

**

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* Jisungie _@jiisung_  
_[posted a photo]_ Getting lit™ to Metanoia!

໒( • ͜ʖ • )७ _@jaehan__k_  
@jiisung can u just accept ur ancient already

**

best host #metanoia _@localcatlover_  
@ nyall leavin, pls rember to pet my cats

**

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
aaaand im goin home

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
wooshhh

**

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
oH SHIT

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
TODAY RLLY HAPPENED

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
im gonna dig myself a fuckin grave gbye

**

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
oh shit dudes

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
that happened

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
i really fuckdd myself ovr

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
im gnna feel worse in the mornin probably ugh

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
things never go well for me

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm such an idiot

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i didn't ever have a chance with either of them

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
they're in love, i can tell

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
after all, people who aren't in love don't just make out like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * all of the 101 trainees are in the same school ^^ other groups like nct also go there (hence why jaemin suddenly popped up)
> 
> disclaimer too: i've never been drunk so this is probably really unrealistic? most of these boys are lightweights tho


	35. chapter 35 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amusement parks amongst other events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sorta like a filler chpt because not a lot actually happens that's essential to the plot lol

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 1:35am._

**daehwi** : hey   
**daehwi** : ik it's late and ur probably asleep but earlier...happened

**jihoon** : nah im up  
 **jihoon** : and yeah. we should talk  
 **jihoon** : about that

**daehwi** : ...  
 **daehwi** : the kiss was a mistake  
 **daehwi** : right?

**jihoon** : yh  
 **jihoon** : idk what i was thinkin

**daehwi** : what we were thinking *  
 **daehwi** : all we can do is move on from this, i guess...

**jihoon** : yh  
 **jihoon** : no one else saw   
**jihoon** : so i think its fine

**daehwi** : yeah, you're right  
 **daehwi** : im gonna go sleep now  
 **daehwi** : nap off the rest of this hangover

**jihoon** : yh same  
 **jihoon** : bye

**daehwi** : bye

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i need to stop wasting my time with this

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
all it's doing is hurting me anyway

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
but that's a hard thing to ignore, really

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
they're just..so in love? i hate the fact i didn't notice before

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i should just sleep

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
hopefully thoughts of them won't invade my dreams again

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
just wanna...sleep all the heartbreak and sadness away

**

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
HOLY SHIT.

Hwang Minhyun ❂ _@optimushwang_  
I'VE JUST REMEMBERED LAST NIGHT'S EVENTS

**

jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
O FUC

jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
NAH I MUST B ASTRAL PROJECTIN OR SOME SHIT BC THAT DIDNT HAPPEN

jaehwan kim _@godvocals_  
did it????

**

_woojin + the other less important ppl (6) - 10:20am._

**woojin** : hey guys  
 **woojin** : hope you're all sleeping off your respective hangovers   
**woojin** : btw me and hyungseob are dating now  
 **woojin** : remember to take an aspirin!!

**daehwi** : w HAT

**youngmin** : WOOJIN X HYUNGSEOB FINNALLY RISES  
 **youngmin** : AAAAAAAAAAA

**donghyun** : can yall hush   
**donghyun** : im tryin ta sleep n ur preventin that

**woojin** : mute your notifs?

**donghyun** : umm,,,no??  
 **donghyun** : bich releases a mixtape n gets a bf n suddenly he thinks he has authrory?   
**donghyun** : f off bck to preschool **B**

**woojin** :  
 **woojin** : have a peaceful sleep, hyung.

**

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* Jisungie _@jiisung_  
Who brought vodka to Daniel's yesterday and more importantly, why did I down an entire shot of it

ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* Jisungie _@jiisung_  
I'm not an old man ffs! I CAN handle vodka! :/

**

super nuko niel _@localcatlover_  
wtf

super nuko niel _@localcatlover_  
WHO THE FUC VAGYEPOSTED ABT MY CATS LAST NIGHT

super nuko niel _@localcatlover_  
im actually abt to start interrogating all of my friends bc nobody gets away w vaguing peter and rooney

**

_friend trio (3) - 12:01pm._

**daehwi** : morning pals  
 **daehwi** : how are we all doing

**jihoon** : dead inside

**daehwi** : lovely  
 **daehwi** : jinyoung?

**jinyoung** : alright

**daehwi** : great

**jihoon** : ....

**daehwi** : ...  
 **daehwi** : soo

**jihoon** : soooooo

**jinyoung** : ...

**jihoon** : daniel's cats are cute

**daehwi** : they are  
 **daehwi** : peter loves me :-)

**jihoon** : lucky bastard

**daehwi** : youngie, did u meet daniel's cats?

**jinyoung** : no

**jihoon** : ...

**daehwi** :   
**daehwi** : right  
 **daehwi** : wish you'd come yesterday  
 **daehwi** : the hang out trio flopped

**jinyoung** : sorry.

**daehwi** : hey don't be  
 **daehwi** : i was just joking  
 **daehwi** : we'll have plenty more time to hang out together  
 **daehwi** : :D

**jinyoung** : right

**jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : uh

**daehwi** : ummm  
 **daehwi** : are you 2 free today?

**jihoon** : i am but i look like shit atm  
 **jihoon** : why lol

**daehwi** : there's an amusement park opening today  
 **daehwi** : it's like a bus ride away  
 **daehwi** : we can go to make up for yesterday, if you guys are free

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : i'm free

**daehwi** : ay  
 **daehwi** : youngie?

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : jinyoung...?

**jinyoung** : sorry  
 **jinyoung** : i am free

**daehwi** : yay!  
 **daehwi** ; let's go together then!  
 **daehwi** : meet @ my house 2pm?

**jihoon** : yeah sure

**jinyoung** : ok

**daehwi** : rightt  
 **daehwi** : see you then!

**

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
on the bus to the amusement park

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
i still feel the tension... lol

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
oh well

**

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a photo]_ the 3 of us @ the boat ride

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
i'm just reminded of that video of minhyun hyung on the boat ride, rip

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a video]_ we got donuts lol

daisyhwi #METANOIA _@daehwii_  
this is so fun :P hopefully we can stay like this

**

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
 _[posted a photo]_ good day today

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
it's getting late and i need to #nap lol

wink fairy #metanoia _@jjeojang_  
i had fun @daehwii @baejinyoung thank u for spendin the day with me

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
today was fun

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i felt happy for a bit but that's all gone now

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
...i need to speak up about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	36. chapter 36 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything comes out, just not in the way it should've.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ myself: hey maybe dont write chps over 2000 words bc editing is suffering  
> also me: this is 3000+ words what the fuck

_[jaehwan changed the chat name to "BIG ANNOUNCEMENT"]_

**sungwoon** : big announcement???

 **jihoon** : what is it

 **jaehwan** : @ EVERY1 GET HERE DIS IS IMPORTANT

 **daniel** : hiya whats happenin

 **seongwoo** : owo tea??

 **jisung** : Hi!

 **guanlin** : hiii hyungs!

 **minhyun** : That's everyone.

 **jaehwan** : GOOD

 **guanlin** : what's going on?

 **jaehwan** : i!  
**jaehwan** : no  
**jaehwan** : _WE_  
**jaehwan** : hav a BIG ANNOUNCEMENT

 **sungwoon** : :o ??

 **jaehwan** : me and minhyun had a long™ tlk yesterday  
**jaehwan** : tldr; were datin now!!

 **seongwoo** : wat?!?!

 **jisung** : Really?  
**jisung** : I'm so proud of you both :D

 **minhyun** : Yes, really.  
**minhyun** : Jaehwan is my boyfriend now.

 **jihoon** : GEDDIT HYUNG

 **daniel** : nyall are gon be cute together i sense it  
**daniel** : call it a 7th sense of mine if u will

 **guanlin** : a 7th sense? there's only 5

 **daniel** : :-)

 **seongwoo** : im so proud of u both aaaaaa

 **jaehwan** : thx guys!!  
**jaehwan** : we had so much misundersyandings lmao

 **minhyun** : Dear God, we did...

 **sungwoon** : jaehwan got his man b4 me ;(  
**sungwoon** : bless

 **jihoon** : you and taehyun aren't a thing?

 **sungwoon** : suddenly i cant read, i dont know

 **jisung** : I hope everything goes well for you both  
**jisung** : It'll be nice, not having to pry Minhyun away from Jaehwan because he's trying to strangle him anymore

 **jaehwan** : ikr

 **daniel** : icb jaehwan got his boi before jihoon did tho?  
**daniel** : if we were takin bets i would b in debt

 **guanlin** : oh, right!  
**guanlin** : how is it going with jinyoung @jihoon  
**guanlin** : are you still all loved up?

 **jaehwan** : wen is he nkt :/

 **seongwoo** : ur with minhyun now? no need to b so bitter bitch

 **jisung** : Lmao  
**jisung** : How is it all going for your love life Jihoon then

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : fun

 **minhyun** : Fun?

 **jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : kissed daehwi the other day so

 **daniel** : you did _WHAT NOW_

 **jaehwan** : enemies to friends to LOVERS AU?!?

 **sungwoon** : ^^ THATS WHAT I WAS THINKIN ASDFKFLFM

 **jihoon** : ok hey  
**jihoon** : let me explain  
**jihoon** : this was at daniel's party

 **daniel** : aye

 **jihoon** : jinyoung hadn't arrived and we were waiting  
**jihoon** : i drunk a bit w daehwi

 **jaehwan** : "a bit"

 **guanlin** : noah fence but your bitch ass doesn't know the meaning of a bit when it comes to alcohol jihoon

 **jisung** : LAI GUANLIN

 **jihoon** : i drunk a lot ok  
**jihoon** : daehwi  
**jihoon** : he drunk a bit  
**jihoon** : first timer and all

 **seongwoo** : understandyble ;/

 **jihoon** : idk what happened but he ended up flirting with each other and then like  
**jihoon** : one thing led to another and we were making out?  
**jihoon** : idk

 **minhyun** : Jesus...

 **daniel** : did u all come to my party just to eat each othrs faces orr

 **sungwoon** : w8  
**sungwoon** : so do u like daehwi ovr jinyoung now??

 **jihoon** : idk,

 **minhyun** : Don't ask him something like that so suddenly you idiot!

 **sungwoon** : iwm sowwy

 **seongwoo** : uhh  
**seongwoo** : u still like jinyoung tho, rite?  
**seongwoo** : u dont have to answer if u dont want to my bro

 **jihoon** : i do still like him

 **guanlin** : ,,,ah

 **jihoon** : in the end, jinyoung never showed up anyway  
**jihoon** : so we hung out rlly awkwardly for the rest of the party lol

 **daniel** : ??  
**daniel** : jinyoung never showed?

 **jihoon** : he said he was too ill to come so ya  
**jihoon** : hes fine now tho

 **daniel** :  
**daniel** : right then

 **jihoon** : i'm gonna go now  
**jihoon** : bye

 **guanlin** : byeeee

 **jisung** : Bye Jihoon

**

_chat deader than youngmins humour (5) - 11:00am._

**daehwi** : people  
**daehwi** : help  
**daehwi** : seriously this time

 **youngmin** : this chat bein revived?? dam

 **woojin** : why text this gc instrad of the one w jinyoung?

 **daehwi** : uh yeah  
**daehwi** : this is kinda something i don't want him to know

 **youngmin** : ??

 **daehwi** : i wasnt meant to tell anyone but its been bothering me since it happened  
**daehwi** : on friday, at daniel hyung's party  
**daehwi** : i fucked up

 **woojin** : huh

 **donghyun** : how???

 **daehwi** : just  
**daehwi** : me and jihoon were waiting for jinyoung to show  
**daehwi** : we got a tad drunk and like... flirted

 **woojin** : shit

 **daehwi** : yeah "shit" precisely  
**daehwi** : it all happened so suddenly  
**daehwi** : 1 moment i was being all flirty and crap and then we were making out  
**daehwi** : i'm so fucked

 **hyungseob** : HUH  
**hyungseob** : ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?

 **woojin** : morning to you to hyungseobbie

 **hyungseob** : i thought u liked jinyoung??  
**hyungseob** : like... we were finna gon bet on it

 **donghyun** : we were erong  
**donghyun** : he likes jihoon :^<

 **daehwi** : no  
**daehwi** : i do like jinyoung

 **youngmin** : ??  
**youngmin** : but jihoon????

 **daehwi** : i think it was just a drunken mistake  
**daehwi** : i don't know.

 **woojin** : ah  
**woojin** : are you ok?

 **daehwi** : mhm

 **hyungseob** : jinyoung doesnt kno does he?

 **daehwi** : no, he didn't show up @ the party  
**daehwi** : he felt too ill

 **donghyun** : he looked fine on ur pics?

 **daehwi** : he heals quick i guess  
**daehwi** : g2g need to do homework.

 **youngmin** : ok  
**youngmin** : u will b fine daehwi :P

 **donghyun** : ^^ :D

 **hyungseob** : all ppl make drunken miss steaks  
**hyungseob** : my drunk msgs abt woojinnie for example

 **woojin** : ...miss steaks

 **hyungseob** : this relationship is cancelled goodbye

**

100% not violent _@glorypath_  
hey oomfs, its me,,, ya boi here to share some fax w u

100% not violent _@glorypath_  
the director of sa2b was so pissed @ all the negativity big the cat got in the first game n took so much personal offence so -

100% not violent _@glorypath_  
as revenge he put big the cat as a hidden secret in nesrly evry stage as a spiteful act of vengeance

100% not violent _@glorypath_  
i can only aspire to be as petty as that man

**

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
god fucking dammit i hate this

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
everhthinfs going so well and j just decide to overtbink EBERYTHING

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
srry for my spelling mostakes but its hard to type when ur sad snd stressed aaaa

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
woild life be easier if i wwsnt feelinf anythinf like this

**

Jisung Master of Expression ☘ _@jiisung_  
Right

Jisung Master of Expression ☘ _@jiisung_  
I've had enough of staying quiet about this

Jisung Master of Expression ☘ _@jiisung_  
I'm so worried and I know it's not just "nothing" anymore

Jisung Master of Expression ☘ _@jiisung_  
I'm going to ask.

**

_jisung to: jihoon. - 4:03pm._

**jisung** : Jihoon, can we talk?

 **jihoon** : mhm sure hyung  
**jihoon** : what's up

 **jisung** : I should be asking you that  
**jisung** : I'm really worried about you  
**jisung** : I've always been, since you started skipping school again before

 **jihoon** : oh

 **jisung** : You're one of my closest friends Jihoon  
**jisung** : And I feel uneasy knowing you aren't ok  
**jisung** : Or, at least, not talking to anyone about how you feel  
**jisung** : That person doesn't have to be me but all I want is for you to open up to someone at the very least  
**jisung** : Really, Jihoon

 **jihoon** : ...

 **jisung** : Sorry, I loaded a lot onto you there  
**jisung** : Are... you ok?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : no

 **jisung** :

 **jihoon** : oh hyung  
**jihoon** : everything is going so badly  
**jihoon** : this might be long so srry

 **jisung** : That's fine :)  
**jisung** : Say as much as you like. I'll listen

 **jihoon** : ok where to start  
**jihoon** : jinyoung and daehwi  
**jihoon** : i liked jinyoung frm when i first met him n i knew he'd never like me back but that never changed my feelings  
**jihoon** : and that sucks because hes so sweet and overall such a lovely person  
**jihoon** : his voice is so deep but it goes rlly high!! when hes talkin abt something he likes  
**jihoon** : i had hella feelings for him but then!!! me and daehwi became friends properly n i started realising that he isnt a shitty person or bad as i thought  
**jihoon** : hes always been cute but i started gettin attracted to the things hed do and him? he has a heart of gold when it comes to the ppl he loves n thats such a sweet thing but ive ended up likin him even more than i did before and its fucking stressful bc hey!! things dont go right for me ever

 **jisung** :

 **jihoon** : but then me n daehwi kissed?? fully made out fr like 30 secs n now my feelings are all ???? bc i like **BOTH** of them?  
**jihoon** : all i wanna do now is fr all my feelings to just go away n everythin else to fade  
**jihoon** : these stupid crushes, my life, skl, my parents  
**jihoon** : jinyoung n daehwi would b perfect for each other so kaybe theyll end ip together n be happy bc its what they deserve  
**jihoon** : i want them to b happy, u all to be happier, my dad to stop screaming at me n remindin me im a fuckin failure, skl to be easy n to restart w absolutely no reputation?  
**jihoon** : but thats never gonna happen bc its me were talkin abt, ill probably just end up drinkin it away as hyeop tries to give me actjal advice that i ignore out of guilt and then cry abt it all lol  
**jihoon** : idk.  
**jihoon** : i overshared srry

 **jisung** :  
**jisung** : No, this is what I wanted.  
**jisung** : For you to open up  
**jisung** : A lot of this... is really worrying

 **jihoon** : yep  
**jihoon** : ill explain if u want me to  
**jihoon** : just ask

 **jisung** : Your family  
**jisung** : You never talk about them

 **jihoon** : ah ik  
**jihoon** : its just me n my parents @ home since my older bro moved out n all  
**jihoon** : its not the best here anyway so lucky him

 **jisung** : Are you safe there?

 **jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : i don't get hit if that's what you're askin

 **jisung** : The shouting part worries me the most though.

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : tbh, its my step dad  
**jihoon** : hates me actin up so he says all this shit to get me to change my ways  
**jihoon** : my mum hates him sayin it but we cant do anything  
**jihoon** : it just stresses me out when im called useless bc i end up believin in it

 **jisung** : You aren't useless though, at all.

 **jihoon** : thanks hyung  
**jihoon** : im still trying to believe that  
**jihoon** : since my mood goes from im shit to i am **THE** shit u kno  
**jihoon** : idk what else to say abt that

 **jisung** : Does anyone else know about this?

 **jihoon** : hyeop n daehwi  
**jihoon** : now you  
**jihoon** : idk what to say now

 **jisung** : If it gets worse or you feel like you're being pushed to the edge, please contact me  
**jisung** : I don't mind if you just shout at me or something, just don't be alone :(

 **jihoon** : yeah, i'll contact you  
**jihoon** : i promise

 **jisung** : Thank you Jihoon  
**jisung** : Can I ask about the Jinyoung and Daehwi issue?

 **jihoon** : yeah

 **jisung** : Have you and Daehwi talked about what happened?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : kind of?  
**jihoon** : we both said it was a mistake n moved on

 **jisung** : You're crushing on him as well though...

 **jihoon** : yh  
**jihoon** : but i dont think he likes me  
**jihoon** : it was just a drunken mishap you know

 **jisung** : Things like that don't just happen for no reason

 **jihoon** : they do

 **jisung** : Not when one of the people involved likes the other person.

 **jihoon** : i guess  
**jihoon** : but he doesnt like me

 **jisung** : Have you asked?

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : .....no

 **jisung** : Then that's what you need to do  
**jisung** : Talk it out with Daehwi because it's clearly making it worse, not knowing what it meant  
**jisung** : It'll be awkward but it needs to be talked out  
**jisung** : Who knows, he might be feeling the exact same fear about it like you

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : yeah  
**jihoon** : you're right

 **jisung** : ... You're probably going to have to tell him about Jinyoung as well

 **jihoon** : i plan on it  
**jihoon** : i think me keepin it in has made things shittier  
**jihoon** : so i gotta talk it out!!!  
**jihoon** : ty for this hyung  
**jihoon** : if i need more help, ill come to you

 **jisung** : Ok :D

 **jihoon** : ily jisung hyung

 **jisung** : I love you too Jihoon ( ´﹀` )

**

_woojin to: jihoon. - 6:35pm._

**woojin** : heyo

 **jihoon** : hi  
**jihoon** : we rarely text, what's up lol

 **woojin** : i only talk to you in person™  
**woojin** : but i have to talk to you pretty seriously here

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : what's wrong?

 **woojin** : sigh  
**woojin** : tbh i shouldn't be doing this but i've just finished on the phone with daehwi  
**woojin** : ik you and him kissed on friday  
**woojin** : i'm not sure what's going on with you but daehwi is pretty torn up about it  
**woojin** : sorta. meant a bit more to him than just a drunken mishap

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : oh

 **woojin** : i'm hoping you didn't see it that way

 **jihoon** : i thought that's how he saw it?

 **woojin** :  
**woojin** : christ you're both misunderstanding  
**woojin** : can you talk to him about it?  
**woojin** : when you're ready, i mean  
**woojin** : i really hate asking this because it really isn't my place but  
**woojin** : daehwi's my bff and i don't want him sad over this bc idk what he'll do  
**woojin** : you're also a friend of mine, so i'm praying this convo is inspiring you to talk to daehwi

 **jihoon** : i was planning to already aha

 **woojin** : really? i typed out all of that for nothing

 **jihoon** : no, it helped  
**jihoon** : i've been panicking on how to ask so this kinda helped calm me a bit  
**jihoon** : knowing he's worried too

 **woojin** : you'll do fine  
**woojin** : i think you're both thinking the same on a lot of things  
**woojin** : more than you know  
**woojin** : just message him when you can, ok?

 **jihoon** : i will  
**jihoon** : thanks woojin

 **woojin** : anytime jihoon  
**woojin** : hope it goes well :P

**

_youngmin to: daehwi. - 6:58pm._

**youngmin** : right kiddo  
**youngmin** : lets talk

 **daehwi** : hi to you too??

 **youngmin** : u sounded so sad on skype earlier :(  
**youngmin** : ive already gathered whats goin on bc none of u kno how to vaguepost  
**youngmin** : you should b honest with yourself daehwi

 **daehwi** : ? how

 **youngmin** : jinyoung, he means alot to u rite?

 **daehwi** : well yeah, duh

 **youngmin** : jihoon means alot too, rite?

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : yeah...

 **youngmin** : the kiss wasnt a mistake for u  
**youngmin** : idk how jihoon feels bout it cos hes confusin  
**youngmin** : but if its effectin u this bad then u clearly gotta say smth  
**youngmin** : its not worth bein so sad ovr smth that he might not evn care abt

 **daehwi** : ...you think?

 **youngmin** : i KNOW *  
**youngmin** : dnot cry ovr ppl if they wont cry over u  
**youngmin** : :P

 **daehwi** : should i try to ask him about it?

 **youngmin** : yeh  
**youngmin** : if u feel comfy enough w it  
**youngmin** : u gotta tell him how u feel abt jinyoung too tho  
**youngmin** : dnt lead him on

 **daehwi** : ok  
**daehwi** : i'll try and say something  
**daehwi** : thanks hyung :)

 **youngmin** : np daehwi  
**youngmin** : if he breaks ur heart ima break his face

 **daehwi** : that's my cue to leave

 **youngmin** : byeee kid :)

 **daehwi** : bye hyung  
**daehwi** : also  
**daehwi** : it's affecting, not effecting  
**daehwi** : learn.  
**daehwi** : byee

 **youngmin** : y do i even TRY

**

nico nico niel!! _@localcatlover_  
what if u die n wanted to go to heaven but god said "nahh remember when u kept scrollin"

Baekho/Dongho :-) _@realbaekho_  
@localcatlover Deactivate your account

**

hyungseobbie ♡ metanoia _@ending_fairy_  
wubba lubba dub dub!

hong kong seongwoo _@ongkong_  
@ending_fairy i follow an #intellectual D:

**

_jihoon to: daehwi. - 8:22pm._

**jihoon** : hey!

 **daehwi** : hi!  
**daehwi** : i was just about to message you

 **jihoon** : really?  
**jihoon** : guess i should of held off longer

 **daehwi** : lol

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : so

 **daehwi** : so  
**daehwi** : what did you want to say

 **jihoon** : oh  
**jihoon** : um. we should talk  
**jihoon** : about

 **daehwi** : the kiss?

 **jihoon** : yeah, the kiss

 **daehwi** : sorry about it ;;

 **jihoon** : why're you sorry?

 **daehwi** : bc  
**daehwi** : it was a mistake to you

 **jihoon** : did i say that?

 **daehwi** : we both said it  
**daehwi** : but i wasn't being completely truthful

 **jihoon** : oh?

 **daehwi** : look, you'll probably hate me for this but i need to get it out  
**daehwi** : i didn't just kiss you because i was drunk and shit  
**daehwi** : i actually  
**daehwi** : really like you  
**daehwi** : since we became actual friends i saw the real you  
**daehwi** : and you're just..such a blessing of a person?  
**daehwi** : i genuinely enjoyed the kiss and im sorry  
**daehwi** : im done

 **jihoon** :  
**jihoon** : ah

 **daehwi** : god i've fucked this up haven't i

 **jihoon** : no you haven't  
**jihoon** : i'm just surprised you feel the same

 **daehwi** : yeah im s  
**daehwi** : wait _WHAT_

 **jihoon** : i uh  
**jihoon** : i was actually coming here to confess to you  
**jihoon** : i've liked you since we got closer  
**jihoon** : i assumed you hated the kiss and that i was fucked for doin it  
**jihoon** : this isnt the outcome i expected tho honestly

 **daehwi** : ya...

 **jihoon** : i would probably ask u out now but  
**jihoon** : its complicated  
**jihoon** : because theres someone else

 **daehwi** : ... jinyoung?

 **jihoon** : yes?  
**jihoon** : how the fuck did you know

 **daehwi** : because i understand too  
**daehwi** : i think i like both of you...

 **jihoon** : same?  
**jihoon** : i didn't expect this either wtf

 **daehwi** : neither did i lol  
**daehwi** : this is a good thing tho

 **jihoon** : yeah, it is  
**jihoon** : i really like you daehwi

 **daehwi** : :D  
**daehwi** : i really like you too jihoon

 **jihoon** : neato

 **daehwi** : neato?

 **jihoon** : I'M IN A STATE OF SHOCK OK  
**jihoon** : what are we gonna do about jinyoung?

 **daehwi** : i mean  
**daehwi** : i think we should just tell him  
**daehwi** : if he rejects us then we move on together and stay buddies  
**daehwi** : i honestly don't know who he likes

 **jihoon** : i assumed he liked you tbh  
**jihoon** : shall we tell him now?

 **daehwi** :  
**daehwi** : he was last seen 4 minutes ago  
**daehwi** : so we should

 **jihoon** : ok.

 **daehwi** : together?

 **jihoon** : together

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i thought about it for a while now and i don't think i can hold it in anymore

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
seeing them so in love and probably dating really hurts

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
instead of just being all envious of it, i should probably just stay away from them

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
after all, they both deserve only truly supportive people beside them and i can't be one of them ;;

**

_friends trio (3) - 8:39pm._

**jinyoung** : hello you 2  
**jinyoung** : can i say some stuff?

 **daehwi** : we were about to tell you something too lol

 **jihoon** : ^^  
**jihoon** : you talk first jinyoung

 **jinyoung** :  
**jinyoung** : i get it now

 **jihoon** : ?

 **jinyoung** : i have a confession to make  
**jinyoung** : i did show up at daniel hyung's party  
**jinyoung** : i lied

 **jihoon** : ??

 **daehwi** : what  
**daehwi** : why??

 **jinyoung** : because i saw you both kissing!  
**jinyoung** : i saw it and then went home

 **jihoon** : ...why

 **jinyoung** : because i couldn't be around you two anymore  
**jinyoung** : i know you're both dating and that's the announcement you were about to reveal  
**jinyoung** : but i can't stay by your side or as friends if you're dating each other because it'll hurt me too much to see  
**jinyoung** : because  
**jinyoung** : fuck it, i have nothing to lose anymore  
**jinyoung** : i'm so in love with both of you and i won't be the one to put down your relationship because of my own stupid feelings and insecurities  
**jinyoung** : ever since i met you both, i knew i felt more than just friendship and i feel so guilty and sorry to you both  
**jinyoung** : i'll get out of both of your lives ^^  
**jinyoung** : i hope you two become happy together and the relationship lasts! god knows how you deserve it  
**jinyoung** : thank you for everything you've done for me and i'm sorry i couldn't do more for you both  
**jinyoung** : goodbye.

_[jinyoung has left the chat]_

**jihoon** : what the literal fuck

 **daehwi** : shit  
**daehwi** : SHIT

**

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
this is the worst outcome iswear

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
he isnt responding to my texts + he left the gc... what are we meant to do

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
come back... please

**

taehyun's son _@daehwii_  
pick up your phone please

taehyun's son _@daehwii_  
you've misunderstood

taehyun's son _@daehwii_  
...wait

taehyun's son _@daehwii_  
has he blocked me?

taehyun's son _@daehwii_  
@baejinyoung idk if you can see this but if you can, we need to talk desperately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this only has a few chapters left.. ah


	37. chapter 37 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi and jihoon create a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a day late because chapter 39 and 40 have taken really long to write

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
god i feel terrible

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
we cant even message him to clear everything up

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
im hoping hes ok but im honestly really worried?

pwark jihoon _@jjeojang_  
...if you're seeing this somehow, stay safe?

**

king of fucking up _@daehwii_  
its times like this where im like "this is why youve never dated daehwi"

king of fucking up _@daehwii_  
i'm so shitty at this kind of stuff

king of fucking up _@daehwii_  
in the end, now he's hurt

king of fucking up _@daehwii_  
im sorry

**

_space mountain tragedy of '10 (3) - 9:03am._

**hyungseob** : daehwi, you here??

**woojin** : bffle alert

**daehwi** : im here

**hyungseob** : good  
 **hyungseob** : can me n woojinnie come over?  
 **hyungseob** : we don't want u to be alone rn  
 **hyungseob** : tbh we're worried af

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : ok  
 **daehwi** : you already know where the spare key is

**woojin** : see you soon buddy  
 **woojin** : don't do anything bad before we get there

**hyungseob** : ^^

**

minhyuns ♡ _@godvocals_  
ur mcm has a shulk amiibo,,, wyd?

Hwang Minhyun ♡♡ _@optimushwang_  
For the last fucking time, it was a gift from Seonho! Exit my life!!! @godvocals

**

_BIG ANNOUNCEMENT (8) - 12:57pm._

**jihoon** : guys  
 **jihoon** : i need help  
 **jihoon** : desperately.

**minhyun** : You used a punctuation, what's up?

**jihoon** : shit  
 **jihoon** : has happened

**seongwoo** : wats wrong???

**jihoon** : me and daehwi tried to speak to jinyoung yesterday because shockingly!!  
 **jihoon** : we both like each other? but we also like jinyoung so ah  
 **jihoon** : it didnt. go to plan

**minhyun** : How so?

**guanlin** : :(

**jihoon** : he sent us a txt before we could  
 **jihoon** : it was rlly long, talkin about how he also likes us both but since we're together, he feels too bad   
**jihoon** : and that he can't be around us out of guilt

**seongwoo** : oh

**jisung** : That's sad...

**sungwoon** : w8  
 **sungwoon** : r u and daehwi tgether?

**jihoon** : no

**sungwoon** : y does jinyoung think u r then?

**jihoon** : oh  
 **jihoon** : uh right  
 **jihoon** : jinyoung actually did show @ the party  
 **jihoon** : he left because he saw me and daehwi...you know

**guanlin** :  
 **guanlin** : god...

**daniel** : i knew it  
 **daniel** : it was botherin me

**minhyun** : What was?

**daniel** : jinyoung txted me @ the party askin where daehoon were at  
 **daniel** : i assumed hed just shown up  
 **daniel** : when u said he didnt show i was really confused?  
 **daniel** : makes sense now

**jihoon** : oh

**seongwoo** : havent u spoken to jinyoung since?

**jihoon** : no  
 **jihoon** : he blocked me and daehwi on twitter  
 **jihoon** : same with his kkt...

**jisung** : You need to speak to him somehow and clear this up

**sungwoon** : but how???  
 **sungwoon** : we got half term atm so skl isnt an option ://

**guanlin** : unless you want to wait the whole week

**jihoon** : no  
 **jihoon** : we need to tlk asap

**daniel** : maybe hell unblock you soon?  
 **daniel** : idk :(

**jihoon** : doubt it

**seongwoo** : welp  
 **seongwoo** : u gotta communicate but how...

**jisung** : ^^

**minhyun** : Jinyoung will come around, probably.

**jihoon** : idk  
 **jihoon** : doubt it.

**daniel** : :(

**seongwoo** : jihoon D:

**

_guanlin to: jihoon. - 1:16pm._

**guanlin** : hiya ji  
 **guanlin** : i know you're going through a pretty shit time right now and i'm sorry idk how to help or make it better :(

**jihoon** : dw  
 **jihoon** : it'll be fine

**guanlin** : ...  
 **guanlin** : do you want company atm?

**jihoon** : mm  
 **jihoon** : i dont mind,

**guanlin** : i know you   
**guanlin** : i'll bring over some food, we can watch netflix?

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : yh id like that  
 **jihoon** : thanks linnie  
 **jihoon** : im glad ur one of my bffs

**guanlin** : don't mention it :P

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
its times like this when i wish i was little again

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i just want to hide under my bed covers and stay there forever

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i can't do that though

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i hate it but everything's changed and it's my fault for wanting what i can't have

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
either way, i just really miss them.

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
im just so stupid, aren't i

**

_daniel to: jihoon. - 4:26pm._

**daniel** : _[sent a video]_  
 **daniel** : _[sent a video]_

**jihoon** : ?  
 **jihoon** : hyung  
 **jihoon** : are those your cats?

**daniel** : youve seen peter n rooney countless times and yet u have the _audacity_ to ask me that?

**jihoon** : sorry   
**jihoon** : why tho

**daniel** : im not good at cheering ppl up when it comes to love  
 **daniel** : so... cats

**jihoon** : ohh  
 **jihoon** : i miss your cats

**daniel** : they miss you too!!! come see then sometime  
 **daniel** : im sorry idk how to cheer you up properly atm  
 **daniel** : stress and shit has been limitin me  
 **daniel** : U HOWEVER! deserve **ALL** the happiness in the world n i hope jinyoung comes around soon

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : i hope so too  
 **jihoon** : you'll be ok too hyung  
 **jihoon** : we all kno you'll ace any exams u have

**daniel** : i can only pray kiddo  
 **daniel** : thanks still ;P  
 **daniel** : if u ever need more photos/videos of my cats, hmu

**jihoon** : will do  
 **jihoon** : you're the only one who provides me w this kinda content lol

**daniel** : :)

**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 4:49pm._

**daehwi** : jihoon  
 **daehwi** : i think we need to talk to jinyoung

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : i was thinking the same thing  
 **jihoon** : he's got us blocked tho :/

**daehwi** : ik  
 **daehwi** : but i spoke w hyungseob and woojin yesterday abt what i could do abt it  
 **daehwi** : if he's blocked us on twt and kkt then the only thing we can do is like  
 **daehwi** : actually go to his house and talk it out there

**jihoon** :   
**jihoon** : idk where he lives

**daehwi** : i do  
 **daehwi** : we can go tomorrow?

**jihoon** : is that ok though?  
 **jihoon** : what do we say?  
 **jihoon** : what if he isn't there?  
 **jihoon** : what if hes not alone??  
 **jihoon** : god what if he doesn't even want to see us

**daehwi** : 1) we tell him everything, duh  
 **daehwi** : 2) we just try the next day  
 **daehwi** : 3) i mean. his parents seem accepting already if that's what you're getting at  
 **daehwi** : 4) no matter what, we gotta tell him  
 **daehwi** : him possibly hating us won't make us not do that

**jihoon** :  
 **jihoon** : how tf are you so calm

**daehwi** : hyungseob and woojin talked it all out w me  
 **daehwi** : woojin's pretty good at putting things into perspective and calming me down

**jihoon** : oh  
 **jihoon** : if you're confident in this then let's do it

**daehwi** : really?

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : let's go and talk to jinyoung about this  
 **jihoon** : in person this time

**daehwi** : :D  
 **daehwi** : i'll tell you tmrw when we should plan to go?  
 **daehwi** : his house is only a 20 min walk from mine

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : just worried he won't be able to answer for some reason

**daehwi** :  
 **daehwi** : idk if anyone else will be there tbh

**jihoon** : i could always attempt to get him to unblock us  
 **jihoon** : just to tell him we're coming over or something  
 **jihoon** : it feels weird to just barge in lol

**daehwi** : yeah, you do that  
 **daehwi** : see you tomorrow jihoon!

**jihoon** : ok :P

**

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
damn,,,my tl been p depressin lately

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
the likes, sad yall can all relate :(

**

saved the rap industry _@alpacamin_  
woojin has upgraded to big thicc LEAN N MEAN woojin :o

hyungseobbie ♡ metanoia _@ending_fairy_  
@alpacamin character development arc

woojin ⇢ metanoia. _@snggletooth_  
@alpacamin hello?? @twitter ?? i'd like to report an abuse


	38. chapter 38 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the plan is put into motion.

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 2:00pm._

**daehwi** : hey   
**daehwi** : are you ready to start heading over to jinyoung's?

**jihoon** : i gotta shower first but yh  
 **jihoon** : when im finished, i'll head to yours

**daehwi** : ok :P  
 **daehwi** : see you

**

Ultimate Friend Jisung _@jiisung_  
 _[posted a photo]_ Everyone is so sad lately so here! Have a selca of me to brighten up your days!

minhyun's ♡ _@godvocals_  
suddenly, im upset @jiisung

the #1 ong _@ongkong_  
im cryin :-( @jiisung

Ultimate Friend Jisung _@jiisung_  
@godvocals @ongkong You're both dead to me.

**

linnie ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
my life is like a sea bass' on acnl

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
...explain @gullivermaknae

linnie ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
useless, whenever i appear multiple ppl begin crying and screaming at the same time, pops up too often

**

minhyun broke my ♡ metanoia _@seonho02_  
I HAV JUST SEEN FALSE INFO ON THIS SITE

minhyun broke my ♡ metanoia _@seonho02_  
 _[posted a photo]_ can u believe @gullivermaknae thinks hes useless? bad concept OP

minhyun broke my ♡ metanoia _@seonho02_  
this boi been my bff since we shot outta the womb n i luv him

minhyun broke my ♡ metanoia _@seonho02_  
im gonna shout if frm the roottop bitches!!! I DO LOVE A LAI GUANLIN

the cutest :) _@hppypill_  
hello yes hi @gullivermaknae makes me cry bc of his sheer talent tysm bye

woojin ⇢ metanoia. _@snggletooth_  
guanlin's a kid who thinks pretty big things

woojin ⇢ metanoia. _@snggletooth_  
you should all appreciate him :)

**

_daehwi to: samuel. - 2:35pm._

**daehwi** : psst samuel

**samuel** : yo david  
 **samuel** : wassup

**daehwi** : i need u to do me a favour  
 **daehwi** : pretty big one at that

**samuel** : yh sure  
 **samuel** : what do you need

**daehwi** : :)

**

_samuel to: jinyoung. - 2:38pm._

**samuel** : hey jinyoung!!!!  
 **samuel** : where r u @ rn?

**jinyoung** : i'm at home

**samuel** : are u alone?

**jinyoung** : yes?  
 **jinyoung** : why do you ask

**samuel** : just curious  
 **samuel** : im not coming ovr dw  
 **samuel** : bye!!!

**jinyoung** : bye?

**

_samuel to: daehwi. - 2:40pm._

**samuel** : _[sent a screenshot]_  
 **samuel** : _[sent a screenshot]_  
 **samuel** : there u go

**daehwi** : thank you sammy  
 **daehwi** : i owe u

**samuel** : *screenshots" ;)  
 **samuel** : np tho, hope whatever ur doin works out

  
**

_daehwi to: jihoon. - 2:41pm._

**daehwi** : samuel confirmed that jinyoung's home alone  
 **daehwi** : i'm ready  
 **daehwi** : if you're ready, we can go to his house now

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : let's go

**daehwi** : don't be too worried

**jihoon** : shouldn't i be saying that too u?

**daehwi** : ><; you're so mean

**jihoon** : :P  
 **jihoon** : he'll listen to us, right...?

**daehwi** : hm  
 **daehwi** : i hope so  
 **daehwi** : jinyoung needs to know how much we like him  
 **daehwi** : let's go

**jihoon** : i'll stop stalling now lol  
 **jihoon** : i'll follow you :)

**

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
time to leave!

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
just hoping for the best

**

;-) _@daehwii_  
praying this works

;-) _@daehwii_  
if he closes the door on our faces this'll have been the shittiest idea yet

**

;-) _@daehwii_  
WE'RE HERE

;-) _@daehwii_  
pray for us both tyty

**

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
god i hope this works

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
he doesn't even know we're here lmao

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
i'm scared he won't hear us out :s

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
that's a risk we have to take tho, no point dwelling on the sad outcomes

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
im gonna knock on the door bc someone's too pussy to

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
did it. the absolute madman

man with a plan™ _@jjeojang_  
please go well

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i've bingewatched the entirety of r&m s1...help me aha

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
?? was that the door

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
nobody's meant to be coming home, weird

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
guess i should answer it

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
who could it be...

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
it all makes sense now

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
...kind of. lol

**

gugu gaga? _@jjeojang_  
my moods done a whole U turn and im actually happy

gugu gaga? _@jjeojang_  
remember kids: talkin shit out is awkward af but it helps

gugu gaga? _@jjeojang_  
you won't regret it in the end

gugu gaga? _@jjeojang_  
im definitely not regretting this

**

light of ur lifes _@kwonhae_  
jihoons tweets went a whol 180 wtf

light of ur lifes _@kwonhae_  
i s2g that boi confuses the fuck outta me

linnie ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
this looks good! i think

linnie ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
@jjeojang idk what's going on but you better be happy bffle :D

chenle is dead 2 me _@hppypill_  
jihoon confuses tf outta me bc he was rlly angsty before but now he's optimistic?

chenle is dead 2 me _@hppypill_  
i'd make a jekyll and hyde joke but i don't wanna remember school

puberty hyung _@therealmarklee_  
jihoon's tweets read like an angsty soap opera honestly

**

_woojin to: daehwi. - 4:33pm._

**woojin** : heyo daehwi  
 **woojin** : how's it all going

**daehwi** : good

**woojin** : really?

**daehwi** : yeah!  
 **daehwi** : better than good actually

**woojin** : thank god...

**daehwi** : thanks for your help woojinnie  
 **daehwi** : thank hyungseob for me too!

**woojin** : hey, only hyungseob can call me that 

**daehwi** : did hyungseob hold your hand when you had to watch the miraculous ladybug?  
 **daehwi** : bc you screamed every time the ladybug girl appeared on the screen??  
 **daehwi** : i think the fuck not   
**daehwi** : good day to you sir

**woojin** : ouch,,,  
 **woojin** : im being bullied by everyone recently  
 **woojin** : (legit tho stay happy my dude!)

**

daisyhwi ^^ _@daehwii_  
pillow fort + oreos + hsm = a happy death

daisyhwi ^^ _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a video]_ me and @jjeojang doing a duet of gotta go my own way

daisyhwi ^^ _@daehwii_  
 _[posted a photo]_ jinyoung says hi too lol

**

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
everybody stay calm

smile pupper _@localcatlover_  
@sungwoonie "whats the procedure everyone whats the procedure?"

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
@localcatlover STAY FUCKING CALM

smile pupper _@localcatlover_  
ASJFPRKRLD SUNGWOON @sungwoonie

  
the #1 ong _@ongkong_  
daehwi: posts wat he did   
me, passionatély: i want to LOVE and SUPPORT u!!!!

sammy _@kingofmexico_  
EVRYTHIN MAKES SENSE NOW

sammy _@kingofmexico_  
GET UR MAN JIHOON + DAEHWI + JINYOUNG

finna busta nut _@itsyaboi_  
 _[posted a photo]_ me, lookin @ my newly adopted children(?) w luv n affection

minhyun broke my ♡ metanoia _@seonho02_  
i saw the twts n i actually screamed

minhyun broke my ♡ metanoia _@seonho02_  
yall r adorable i swear

**

gugu gaga? _@jjeojang_  
 _[posted a photo]_ :)

**

puberty hyung _@therealmarklee_  
@jjeojang YOU'RE LIKE 12 CALM TF DOWN

smile pupper _@localcatlover_  
jihoon got his cheek kisses,,,legends only

minhyun's ♡ _@godvocals_  
i loggd in, saw jihoons pic w jinhwi kissin his cheeks n logged tf out

minhyun's ♡ _@godvocals_  
bein cuter than me n minhyun is against the rules!!

the #1 ong _@ongkong_  
@godvocals looks like me n daniel r goin to jail!!

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
@godvocals me and taehyun arnt even together n were cuter than u both

minhyun's ♡ _@godvocals_  
@ongkong @sungwoonie (insert the arrested for twt crimes meme here)

**

ulzzang star youngmin _@alpacamin_  
ive come outta hidin to hype up my son daehwi!!! aaaaaaAAAAAA

littlest maknae _@the_greatest_woojin_  
@alpacamin why are you in hiding?

big thicc lean n MEAN woojin _@snggletooth_  
@alpacamin @the_greatest_woojin i wonder why :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only 2 more chapters left, ahhhhh 
> 
> i really wanna thank everyone for sticking by this fic for so long! nyall are so kind i /cry/
> 
> so much familiar names every time i update, it always makes me smile :D
> 
> also, a shoutout to 95liners because the fics you've been writing have been so blessed and i'm really appreciative that you've been commenting on this for so many chapters! :D


	39. chapter 39 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are finally sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

_BIG ANNOUNCEMENT (8) - 9:08pm._

**jihoon** : hey lads

**guanlin** : jihoon hiiii

**jaehwan** : u betta b here to giv deets or riot

**jihoon** : yeah, i'll tell you all what happened

**daniel** : my ears are O P E N

**jaehwan** : me @ my ears  
 **jaehwan** : ＯＰＥＮ　ＳＥＳＡＭＥ

**jihoon** : im changing my mind

**seongwoo** : both of yall shut it  
 **seongwoo** : jihoon SPILL IT

**jihoon** : right  
 **jihoon** : where do I start

**jisung** : You went to visit Jinyoung with Daehwi, right?

**jihoon** : yeah  
 **jihoon** : we wanted to explain evrything up front n in person  
 **jihoon** : thankfully he didn't shut the door on us  
 **jihoon** : i mean... he almost did

**sungwoon** : lmao #rejected

**jihoon** : anywhos  
 **jihoon** : he let us in n we just sorta sat in his living room  
 **jihoon** : very homely house btw  
 **jihoon** : he was kinda like "so...are u 2 here to cut off the friendship in person?"  
 **jihoon** : then i realised hed been cryin and my heart just went :(

**guanlin** : D:

**jihoon** : we were immediately like "nono thats not it at all!!" n then we talked  
 **jihoon** : like "actually we both like u!!" which was intense  
 **jihoon** : he thought we were joking n had a whole rant abt how that would be impossible even tho it's not!!  
 **jihoon** : we talked deep shit for a while  
 **jihoon** : why he didn't think he was likable, about my situation and daehwis problems  
 **jihoon** : it got rlly sad rlly quick

**daniel** : honestly, same

**jihoon** : big mood

**jaehwan** : JIHOON CONTINUE

**jihoon** : o right  
 **jihoon** : since it got so sad, we had to lighten the mood a bit yknow?  
 **jihoon** : hence the pillow fort and hsm  
 **jihoon** : we started talkin during the movie abt everythin and the fact that we all have feelings for each other  
 **jihoon** : tbh we dont know what to do abt it because relationships w 3 people?? are unheard of

**daniel** : are they?

**jihoon** : idk?  
 **jihoon** : i just don't know what to do

**jaehwan** : idk wat to suggest

**jihoon** : im gonna go finish watching the movie  
 **jihoon** : maybe itll make sense later  
 **jihoon** : bye people

**

_[daniel created the chat "supporting jinhwihoon"]_

_[daniel added 11 others to the chat]_

**daniel** : hello comrades and fellow jinhwihoon supporters

**donghyun** : wat is this

**hyungseob** : GUANLIN

**guanlin** : HYUNGSEOB

**hyungseob** : MY BROTHER WY@ I MISS U

**guanlin** : I'M IN YOUR HEART

**minhyun** : Do you two have to do this whenever you don't see each other for a day...?

**guanlin** : um yes?

**woojin** : don't question it, i already made that mistake  
 **woojin** : what is this gc meant to be for though

**daniel** : im glad you asked lesser woojin!

**woojin** :  
 **woojin** : the audacity...

**daniel** : jihoon jinyoung and daehwi all like each other  
 **daniel** : tho im sure yall are caught up on that  
 **daniel** : our group just spoke to jihoon tho n hes ://

**youngmin** : y is he "://"

**jisung** : Because they all like each other  
 **jisung** : He doesn't know what to do

**hyungseob** : date???  
 **hyungseob** : its not rocket science lmao

**daniel** : theres 3 of them tho  
 **daniel** : thats why he doesnt kno what to do

**hyungseob** : ohh

**donghyun** : hmmm  
 **donghyun** : w8 actually  
 **donghyun** : add him here

_[guanlin added jihoon to the chat]_

**jihoon** : huwat

**seongwoo** : yo

**jihoon** : hey  
 **jihoon** : whats going on

**youngmin** : were discussin ur issue  
 **youngmin** : how do u d8 w three ppl??

**minhyun** : There's always just remaining not official to avoid judgement...  
 **minhyun** : Though I'd doubt you'd like that.

**jihoon** : not rlly  
 **jihoon** : i rlly want to be able to call them both my bfs bc i like them a lot!!  
 **jihoon** : but that won't work

**sungwoon** : :(

**jaehwan** : w88  
 **jaehwan** : y wouldnt it werk

**jihoon** : because there's 3 of us??

**woojin** : i mean

**guanlin** : woojin ~

**daniel** : hes finally stopped lurking again

**woojin** : i was thinking stfu

**seongwoo** : icb we almost adopted HIM over lee woojin

**donghyun** : stay tf away from woojin hes my child?

**woojin** : GUYS LET ME TALK

**minhyun** : The floor is yours.

**woojin** : thx  
 **woojin** : as i was saying  
 **woojin** : 3 way relationships are a thing

**jihoon** : they are??

**woojin** : yeah  
 **woojin** : forgot the name for them tho

**jisung** : Polyamorous relationships?

**woojin** : YEAH those

**seongwoo** : GG mom

**jisung** : I knew it sounded familiar

**hyungseob** : wouldnt that be like cheating tho?

**woojin** : no

**jihoon** : i'm confused here

**sungwoon** : when r u not

**jihoon** : i came here for help not to be bullied

**jisung** : Poly relationships are just relationships with more than 2 people dating  
 **jisung** : But you all know you're dating, so it isn't cheating

**hyungseob** : ohhh  
 **hyungseob** : thx for the knowledge 2nd momther

**jisung** : No problem

**youngmin** : still gotta wonder  
 **youngmin** : wont it cause problems?  
 **youngmin** : jealousy n all that shit

**minhyun** : I was thinking that too.

**youngmin** : B) twinning

**woojin** : tbh you have to have a lot of trust to get into a 3 way relationship  
 **woojin** : or it doesn't work out

**jisung** : Jihoon?

**jihoon** : im still here  
 **jihoon** : i trust them both a lot

**woojin** : you have to keep trusting them tho  
 **woojin** : because thoughts like "he likes him more than me" and shit could hurt you all

**jaehwan** : yall gotta talk regularly bout that stuff!  
 **jaehwan** : if ur feelin insecure, expose it

**woojin** : ^^

**jihoon** : ok  
 **jihoon** : i'll go and talk it out with jinyoung and daehwi  
 **jihoon** : the whole poly relationship idea

**sungwoon** : get ur mans jihoon!!!

**youngmin** : u hav my blessing <3

**donghyun** : mine too :-)

**jihoon** : thanks lol  
 **jihoon** : see you guys!   
**jihoon** : thank you for the advice, especially woojin and jisung hyung

**jisung** : No problem Jihoon!

**woojin** : anytime :P

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
guess what

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
have you guessed yet?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm so in love

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
and i've never felt happier

**

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
hello oomfs and others, i have a pretty big announcement to make

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
after a long talk, we've finally come to a decision

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
me, @daehwii and @baejinyoung have started dating! yeah, the 3 of us

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
it's a lot to take in but i hope you all support us? thank you!

**

its time to hyeop (stop) _@kwonhae_  
#congratulations to jinyoung daehwi n ofc jihoon!! yall gon b cute together ;)

jisoo hyung hates me _@kingofmexico_  
every fuckin time i check @jjeojang tweets im left feelin like im in an au

jisoo hyung hates me _@kingofmexico_  
congrats tho??? ill be hypin u all up every second;)

beauty AND grace _@jjangbok_  
twitter: exp edition comeback!! me: is sleep  
@jjeojang: is dating jinyoung n daehwi now!! me: REAL SHIT??

Ultimate Friend Jisung _@jiisung_  
I'm so proud of you all, stay happy ok? @jjeojang @daehwii @baejinyoung

oh my god _@somsomi0309_  
@daehwii IVE BEEN WAITIN 4 THIS NEWS FOR AGES!!! ILY N IT BETTER GO WELL FOR NYALL

woojinnie ・∨・ _@the_greatest_woojin_  
@baejinyoung @jjeojang @daehwii i hope you 3 remain happy together!! i'm really happy for you lolol

big thicc lean n MEAN woojin _@snggletooth_  
@daehwii @baejinyoung @jjeojang ♡ remember what i said!! stay happy together ok??

minhyun's ♡ _@godvocals_  
nyall,,,i just love love? these 3 adorable tgether

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
i, ha sungwoon, am i proud frend today

mochiwoon _@sungwoonie_  
ur faves wish they could b as cute as those 3

ulzzang star youngmin _@alpacamin_  
#jinhwihoon RISE

ulzzang star youngmin _@alpacamin_  
deepwinkhwi?? jinhwihoon? wat we callin it bois?

linnie ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
this just in: i hope jinhwihoon stay together and keep smiling

linnie ➳ metanoia _@gullivermaknae_  
i love them all goodbye

proudest niel _@localcatlover_  
 _[posted a photo]_ actual photo of me cryin tears of happiness @ the datin announcement

no longer ramen head _@therealmarklee_  
@jjeojang you have our full support bro!! if you do jinyoung or daehwi wrong, i'll have to fight u

jin hyeonju ☆ 진현주 _@luckyinmylife_  
@baejinyoung i better see you smiling more jinyoung!! i miss you loads and we hope you're happy

Jiwoon | suju _@cestlaviva_  
@baejinyoung We miss you tons Jinyoung! Your boyfriends are almost as adorable as you lol

Jiwoon | suju _@cestlaviva_  
@baejinyoung You have all of us supporting you three!

dishing out the tea _@hppypill_  
#jinhwihoon has AWOKEN AND I AM 100% FOR IT

fakest maknae _@nayeonnie_  
@daehwii U GOT UR MEN HELL YEAH DUDE

fakest maknae _@nayeonnie_  
@daehwii WERE SO PROUD OF U <333

girl crush yoo jungyeon _@yjy96_  
Nayeon and Dahyun legitimately screamed when they saw the tweets lmao

girl crush yoo jungyeon _@yjy96_  
We all support you, Jinyoung and Jihoon very much :) You all deserve happiness so I hope it works out @daehwii

**

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
ah...so much supportive tweets?

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm really thankful, seriously ;;

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i never expected to find friends here, let alone 2 people who i'd grow to really love

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
i'm really happy!!! ahhhh

**

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
ty everyone for the support!!!! yall i expected hate comments honestly

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
i really like these 2 you know?

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
i didn't want to be so quick to say love but i feel like i do really love them

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
thank you everyone!

**

happyhwi _@daehwii_  
OMG THE NICE TWEETS

happyhwi _@daehwii_  
you're all lovely wtf

happyhwi _@daehwii_  
ty from the bottom of my heart, honestly

happyhwi _@daehwii_  
i'm really loved up atm aha

happyhwi _@daehwii_  
@baejinyoung @jjeojang ily both :*

its ya wink meme _@jjeojang_  
@daehwii @baejinyoung ♡♡♡♡ ily both too

bae jinyoung _@baejinyoung_  
@daehwii @jjeojang i love you both!! you make me the happiest so thank you so much


	40. chapter 40 ❆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later, and everything has fallen into place.

 

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
unpopular opinion: daniels cats are overrated n honestly? not that good

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
rooney isnt even cute??? god

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@godvocals wh...

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
@godvocals @optimushwang UR MAN IS OUTTA ORDER

**

taehyun owo _@roh_taehyun_  
hey, guess wat

taehyun owo _@roh_taehyun_  
_[posted a photo]_ @sungwoonie and i are together  <33

junhyucc _@92tobor_  
@roh_taehyun BICTH I FUCKIN KNEW IT

Jisungie _@jiisung_  
@roh_taehyun @sungwoonie Well done for finally getting over the sexual tension

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
@roh_taehyun TREAT HIM WELL B

#1 swiftie _@ending_fairy_  
@roh_taehyun @sungwoonie CONGRATS ON GETTIN LOVED UP BITCH

guanlin (seonho's fool) _@gullivermaknae_  
am i the only one who already thought sungwoon and taehyun was a thing or...

**

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
guanlin may be a rlly lanky kid but boy... can he play bball

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
@jjeojang never say bball again please

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
@daehwii you're my biggest anti after seonho honestly

**

wartortle _@pockyjr_  
i breathed and sewoon cried, help me

i dont claim aron kwak _@glorypath_  
@pockyjr me af

wartortle _@pockyjr_  
u little... @glorypath

**

_all loved up (3) - 4:10pm._

**daehwi** : what is UP gamers??

 **jinyoung** : omg

 **jihoon** : why are we datin u again

 **daehwi** : not the reaction i expected from the lights of my life but ok  
**daehwi** : are you 2 gonna be busy tomorrow?

 **jihoon** : nop  
**jihoon** : why?

 **daehwi** : we should hang  
**daehwi** : + our project results come thru tomorrow and we can all see together

 **jinyoung** : that's a good idea!  
**jinyoung** : a+ or riot

 **jihoon** : i guess we'll be there then lol

 **daehwi** : good  
**daehwi** : just bring your beautiful selves :)

 **jihoon** : aww

 **jinyoung** : awwww x2

 **daehwi** : i'm adorable ik  
**daehwi** : see you @ like 2 or smth

**

_jinyoung to: samuel. - 5:52pm._

**jinyoung** : hi samuel

 **samuel** : hey jinyoung  
**samuel** : wat brings u to my msgs

 **jinyoung** : i just wanted to ask you something aha

 **samuel** : go ahead mdude

 **jinyoung** : so  
**jinyoung** : jihoon and daehwi speak to you a lot, don't they?

 **samuel** : well yeah  
**samuel** : everyone speaks to me  
**samuel** : i deserve only the best

 **jinyoung** : before i started dating them, did they ever talk about me?  
**jinyoung** : i'm curious so i kinda wanted to ask

 **samuel** : oh  
**samuel** : my  
**samuel** : **GOD**

 **jinyoung** : ???

 **samuel** : jihoon wouldn't stfu with his whipped tweets abt you  
**samuel** : like, str8 up when u joined the skl he posted about there bein a cute new boy  
**samuel** : _[sent a screenshot]_  
**samuel** : saved for blackmail material btw  
**samuel** : i s2g hes liked u from first sight  
**samuel** : pretty cute actually

 **jinyoung** : ah

 **samuel** : and daehwi  
**samuel** : dont even get me started on mr lee david daehwi ok  
**samuel** : 1st day of meeting u, he txted me all loved up bc of how cute he found u  
**samuel** : hes also been in love @ first sight  
**samuel** : also rlly cute, i cant complain

 **jinyoung** : i didn't realise

 **samuel** : rlly?  
**samuel** : those 2 vagued the hell out of u for ages  
**samuel** : they rlly like you jinyoung :)

 **jinyoung** : mhm, they do  
**jinyoung** : i like them a lot too

 **samuel** : _[sent a photo]_  
**samuel** : yall are adorable  
**samuel** : + youve been smilin more

 **jinyoung** : :D  
**jinyoung** : thanks samuel

 **samuel** : np  
**samuel** : if one of them evr step outta line, i have blackmail material on both of them

 **jinyoung** : do you actually?

 **samuel** : i got daehwi dancin to the pretty cure openin + jihoon w his head stuck in a train door ;)

 **jinyoung** : ...i don't want to get on your bad side muel

 **samuel** : lmao

 **jinyoung** : i should get going now  
**jinyoung** : talk to you soon!

 **samuel** : bye!  
**samuel** : fun talk this was

**

#1 swiftie _@ending_fairy_  
_[posted a link]_ LOOK WHAT U MADE ME DO

#1 swiftie _@ending_fairy_  
TAYLOR SWIFT QUEEN GOT ME ALL FUCKED UP, I LOVE HER

#1 swiftie _@ending_fairy_  
time to stream tf outta this masterpiece!!

**

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
does anyone else miss icarly??

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
@ongkong Um, me?

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
OMG COME OVR N WATCH IT W ME @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
@ongkong CAN I BRING THE GIRL I'M TUTORING?

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
THE MORE THR MERRIER @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
@ongkong SEE YOU IN 5

**

doremifasolasiyeon! _@ssiyeonnie_  
_[posted a photo]_ i've actually been dragged out to watch icarly...omfg

ಇ( ˵ᐛ ˵)ಇ yewon! _@yehanangel_  
@ssiyeonnie sometimes you just need to see the brighter side of every situation!

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
@ssiyeonnie @yehanangel some things are just meant to be...

mark's tru bae _@donghyucks_  
@ssiyeonnie @yehanangel @daehwii so give your best and leave the rest to me ;)

doremifasolasiyeon! _@ssiyeonnie_  
@yehanangel @daehwii @donghyucks YOU'RE ALL DEAD TO ME

**

_all loved up (3) - 7:30pm._

**daehwi** : _[sent a photo]_  
**daehwi** : i look like a mess but i took a selca anyway

 **jihoon** : OH

 **daehwi** : ik its bad

 **jinyoung** : 911? hello? help is needed

**

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
visual god lee daehwi blessed me yet again and i don't think i can recover

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
_[posted a photo]_ WHEN WILL UR FAVE EVER POST A SELCA LIKE THIS BOY, GOD DAMN

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
@jjeojang @baejinyoung YOU'RE BOTH SO EMBARRASSING SJDPENDLDL STOP

**

real man™ _@sungwoonie_  
look, im not bein petty or anything but jihoon /still/ owes me another milk

**

seonhoe _@seonho02_  
@gullivermaknae psst, bff

guanlin (seonho's fool) _@gullivermaknae_  
@seonho02 ya?

seonhoe _@seonho02_  
video games n popcorn, u in? @gullivermaknae

guanlin (seonho's fool) _@gullivermaknae_  
what game?? @seonho02

seonhoe _@seonho02_  
ummm, sega superstars tennis? what else is there lmao @gullivermaknae

guanlin (seonho's fool) _@gullivermaknae_  
i'll be there in 15!! @seonho02

**

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
Don't @ me for this but I just wanted to post this little positive rant

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
Minhyun's really opened up recently, much more than he used to

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
He used to hide how he felt from all of us until Jonghyun could argue it out of him, and believe me

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
It wasn't fun having them argue for hours on the GC because of it...

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
But recently he's been much more upfront when telling us about how he feels and what's happening in his life :)

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
I think that a lot of that is thanks to Jaehwan, and his outgoing and usually open personality

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
I'm very thankful to Jaehwan for that. :)

**

_youngmins gang© (14) - 8:01pm._

**jisung** : Guys, can I get a bit deep with you all for a moment

 **seongwoo** : u talk as if we gotta choice

 **jisung** : You don't lol

 **hyungseob** : go ahead ultimate old man

 **jisung** : I'll let that one slide.

 **hyungseob** : "sworry"

 **jinyoung** : what did you want to say hyung?

 **jisung** : Honestly  
**jisung** : You've all changed in the past months  
**jisung** : Most people here started dating each other and it's worked out for the better  
**jisung** : I saw what Baekho posted on his twitter and I wholeheartedly agree with him

 **youngmin** : th stuff he posted abt minhwan?

 **jisung** : Yeah  
**jisung** : How Minhyun's began opening up to everyone more because of Jaehwan's influence  
**jisung** : I've also seen Jaehwan become more self confident and truly happy because of Minhyun so I'm also happy :)  
**jisung** : It's not just them either

 **sungwoon** : who r u gon expose now

 **jisung** : Woojin and Hyungseob as well  
**jisung** : I'd had enough of you both making heart eyes @ each other in Chem lessons  
**jisung** : You're both just more... upbeat?  
**jisung** : Whenever you're together, I only ever see Woojin smiling and Hyungseob laughing so :)  
**jisung** : It's really great to see!

 **hyungseob** : ,,,hyuNG

 **jisung** : Also, Deepwinkhwi  
**jisung** : Is that the ship name we decided on?

 **daehwi** : i don't GET IT STILL  
**daehwi** : nayeon noona calls us that whenever she sees us and i don't understand where the deep comes from!

 **youngmin** : dont question it

 **guanlin** : hyung, continue!!

 **jisung** : The change in those 3 has been the most obvious, hasn't it?  
**jisung** : Jinyoung only ever truly laughs around you two  
**jisung** : I always see Daehwi so much happier than he used to be and I didn't even think that was possible  
**jisung** : And Jihoon...  
**jisung** : I worried about him so much before, with everything that was going on and the fact he wouldn't tell anyone anything  
**jisung** : But now he does try to come to me when he's having a hard time, or stressed about something  
**jisung** : That makes me really happy to see you all changed for the better  
**jisung** : I really do feel like a proud mother :D

 **jihoon** : hyung

 **woojin** : i'm crying in the club?

 **daniel** : youre in the club?!?!

 **hyungseob** : DON'T DISRESPECT SHINEE LIKE THIS

 **guanlin** : that is one of the sweetest happy rants i've ever seen

 **jaehwan** : im actually cryin??? jisung wtf

 **jisung** : I'm sorry! Don't cry

 **youngmin** : u my friend  
**youngmin** : r the SWEETEST individual ive evr met  
**youngmin** : how bout dat

 **sungwoon** : ikr??  
**sungwoon** : yoon jisung for president 2k17

 **jisung** : I'm not that great  
**jisung** : Honestly

 **jinyoung** : huh

 **daniel** : huh x2

 **jaehwan** : HUH X3 BITCH

 **jisung** : What?  
**jisung** : I'm really not  
**jisung** : I'm just the one who talks too much

 **daehwi** : OH NUH UH

_[daehwi changed the chat name to "yoon jisung protection squad"]_

**jisung** : What

 **sungwoon** : YALL  
**sungwoon** : TIME TO MIGRATE TO TWITTER  
**sungwoon** : #WELOVEYOONJISUNG

 **jisung** : GUYS

**

big woojin _@snggletooth_  
#weloveyoonjisung he's actually the best hyung you could ever ask for?

big woojin _@snggletooth_  
#weloveyoonjisung he's just so sweet and kind to everyone! ;(

real man™ _@sungwoonie_  
#weloveyoonjisung IF HE WAS A KPOP IDOL, ID BE STANNIN HIM WTF, KING OF ADVICE

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
#weloveyoonjisung @jiisung is one of, if not the kindest people you'll ever meet and we all love him! (^_-)

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
The only hashtag I will ever fully support is #WeLoveYoonJisung

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
Jisung's a very lovely and honest guy. I don't have anything bad to say about him and I doubt anyone else does either. :)

still young and hip _@itsyaboi_  
#weloveyoonjisung this man co-mothers my childbren and truly listens n appreciates all of them, its time to give back yo him!

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
_[posted a photo]_ yoon jisung protecting me from a moth, actual proof he is the best hyung in the history of hyungs #weloveyoonjisung

guanlin (seonho's fool) _@gullivermaknae_  
#weloveyoonjisung jisung hyung never fails to brighten up my day, honestly!

guanlin (seonho's fool) _@gullivermaknae_  
whenever i feel sad or just... useless? he's always there to lend a listening ear or just a shoulder to cry on :D #weloveyoonjisung

#1 swiftie _@ending_fairy_  
#weloveyoonjisung idk what miracle i did in my past life to hav such a supportive hyung there to always protect me, but it must've been smth amazing...

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
#weloveyoonjisung this man saved me physically,,, mrntally, EMTLOTIONALLY n he deserves only love from evry1

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
#weloveyoonjisung real talk here: jisungs helped me w things i dont evr talk abt n things that r pretty sad tbh

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
#weloveyoonjisung ive never met a person more eager to give back to all his friends n so proud of evry1... ily jisung :)

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
#weloveyoonjisung this hyung...ah seriously

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
#weloveyoonjisung hes funny, kind, caring, treats me like his actual child, is always there when im feelin too down to do anything

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
#weloveyoonjisung i hope he knows how much we all  <3 him :P

fountain of youthmin _@alpacamin_  
#weloveyoonjisung this man never fails to make me smile n legitimately lsugh when im tired af n want to die™

fountain of youthmin _@alpacamin_  
#weloveyoonjisung were all so lucky to know u dude :)

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
#weloveyoonjisung hes finally getting the appreciation he deserves...neato

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
#weloveyoonjisung im gonna get rlly deep in this thread but i honestly wanna expose jisung for the person he rlly is :)

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover hes always the first person to notice if im feeling under the weather or just in a shitty mood lol

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover he never makes me tell him whats wrong, instead hell just sit w me n well talk abt anythin else or hell just hold me as i cry

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover bk when me m seongwoo were pinin ovr each other, i was rlly insecure, remember? i was always sad god

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover the amount of times he would just tell me tht he would never abandon me as i cried for hours...i cant imagine how stressed i made him lmao

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover jisungs always been my #1 supporter, from childhood n even now :) i cant imagine a happy lifr without him here

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover im so thankful for everythin youve ever done for me n i promise i will repay u one day

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@localcatlover #weloveyoonjisung i love u jisung, dude :D so does everyone else  <3

**

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
Why would you all make me cry like this... ah...

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
I love everyone of you all, you know that? Everyone is like a son to me

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
I'm seriously crying, you're all so nice to me, gosh

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
I can't thank you enough ==;

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
I should go and wipe these old mother tears now!

**

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
tall and well built people scare me more than anything

fountain of youthmin _@alpacamin_  
@daehwii is this a vague on dongho???

**

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
Hello Daehwi @daehwii

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
@realbaekho i

*backflips on skateboard* _@nuestaron_  
@realbaekho @daehwii STOP I think you broke him

Dongho/Baekho :-) _@realbaekho_  
@daehwii @nuestaron Oh no, come back

**

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
nyall... i am emotional ™

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
i kno i say it alot but i rly do luv daniel w all my heart

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
i think abt him so much n all i want is for him to be happy ykno?

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
weve been together for a while now u kno? i can honestly say im in luv w him

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
we went thru alot together, a lotta sad shit too :( nonr of us were rlly happy

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
but we worked on it n look at us now!! things got btter in both of our lives n now im truly happy n thankful for him

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
he also givs good cuddles but u didnt hear tht from me

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong dude,,,ily so so much

lip tint is banned _@localcatlover_  
@ongkong mind if i slide into ur house n giv u those cuddles?

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
@localcatlover id be offended if u didnt lol

**

guanlin ✓ _@gullivermaknae_  
everyone is being so mushy on my tl

guanlin ✓ _@gullivermaknae_  
make it stop...ew

**

justin remade _@hppypill_  
i got suspended from twt and come back to romance, god bless

support all poc bye _@kingofmexico_  
why were u suspended? @hppypill

justin remade _@hppypill_  
@kingofmexico i got reported for calling gdragon porn to the eyes

friendliest friend _@lee.euiwoong_  
@hppypill @kingofmexico wtf why did they let u back???

**

wartortle _@pockyjr_  
google search "family guy funny moments"

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
What the fuck. @pockyjr

taehyun owo _@roh_taehyun_  
what the fuck @pockyjr

heol cheol _@scoupstastu_  
what the fuck @pockyjr

*backflips on skateboard* _@nuestaron_  
The rare times you disappoint me and it's with /this/ @pockyjr

**

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
Goodnight everyone!

Loved Jisung _@jiisung_  
Have sweet dreams!

  
**

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
yall all b sleepin while i b woke

real man™ _@sungwoonie_  
u watched 1 game theory...calm tf down? @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
keep sayin that... u probably think sonic is the fastest thing evr... you mere fool @godvocals

**

your problematic fave _@rkm0855_  
gmorning everyone!!!

your problematic fave _@rkm0855_  
the sun is shining and so am i!

your problematic fave _@rkm0855_  
jk im always shining

**

_all loved up (3) - 11:54am._

**daehwi** : see nyall at mine later!  
**daehwi** : our results should come around 12:30-ish aaaaaa

 **jinyoung** : i'm not saying we deserve an A+  
**jinyoung** : but we deserve an A+

 **daehwi** : TRU

 **jihoon** : wat time do you want us to come around?

 **daehwi** : like... 1 maybe?  
**daehwi** : idm

 **jinyoung** : 1 it is ~

 **jihoon** : see you cuties soon <3

 **daehwi** : screenshotted, evidence of park alfred jihoon being soft

 **jinyoung** : the softest™

 **jihoon** : MY MIDDLE NAME ISN'T ALFRED  
**jihoon** : WHO'S SPREADING THIS MISINFO

 **daehwi** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jinyoung** : see you!

 **jihoon** : :(

**

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals Hey, are you busy? You should come over.

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
i cant, im buyin clothes @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
Alright, hurry up and come over here. @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
i cant find them @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
What do you mean you can't find them? @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang i cant find them, theres only soup

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
What do you mean there's only soup?? @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang i MEAN theres only soup

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
Well then get out of the soup isle!? @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang ok YOU DONT HAVE TO SHOUT @ ME

**

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
@optimushwang theres more soup?!

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
What do you mean there's more soup?!! @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
theres just more soup!!! @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
GO INTO THE NEXT ISLE? @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
THERES STILL SOUP @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
WHERE ARE YOU? @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
IM @ SOUP @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT SOUP @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
i mean im AT SOUP @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
@godvocals WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
IM @ THE SOUP STORE @optimushwang

Hwang Minhyun ［９５］ _@optimushwang_  
WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?! @godvocals

beef is very delicious _@godvocals_  
FUCK YOU @optimushwang

**

little woojin _@the_greatest_woojin_  
@optimushwang and @godvocals showing us that romance isn't dead lmao

guanlin ✓ _@gullivermaknae_  
legend has it that jaehwan never found his way outta the soup store

**

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
im ready to see my bfs :)

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
i have my project report grades in hand and im praying we're not fucked here

**

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
_[posted a photo]_ deepwinkhwi!

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
we're about to open our results, wish us luck!!

**

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
3...2...1!!!

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
IM ACTUALLY SHAKING WTF

**

real man™ _@sungwoonie_  
OO

**

_yoon jisung protection squad (14) - 1:06pm._

**sungwoon** : NYALL  
**sungwoon** : GUESS WHO PULLED THRU N GOT AN A ON THE PROJECT??  
**sungwoon** : TAEHYUN N MOONGYU OUT HERE DABBIN TO CELEBRATE ™

 **daniel** : IM SO PROUD OF U  
**daniel** : GET THEM GRADES

 **woojin** : WELL DONE HYUNG

 **sungwoon** : THX DUDES ILY

 **seongwoo** : whom else did the project??

 **woojin** : the deepwinkhwi trio  
**woojin** : idk what they got tho

 **daehwi** : THINK NO MORE WOOJINNIE

 **youngmin** : u tlk as if he thinks anyway

 **jihoon** : ^^

 **woojin** : um,,ouch?

 **daniel** : Park Woojin Storytime: "I was attacked by 2 of my closest friends? **NOT CLICKBAIT"**

 **woojin** : GDBYE

 **seongwoo** : wat did u guys get on the project???

 **daehwi** : OOOOOO

 **jihoon** : OOOOOOOOOOOO

 **daehwi** : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
**daehwi** : (jinyoung pls get on ur phone)

 **jinyoung** : woo ~  
**jinyoung** : we got an A+!!!

 **sungwoon** : AAAAAAAAAAAAAA GEDDIT LADS

 **youngmin** : BLESS

 **jihoon** : it was all thanks to these 2 smart cookies

 **daehwi** : im so giddy rn

 **woojin** : you guys deserved the grade, defo

 **daehwi** : IK B)

 **donghyun** : :''( my kids out here gettin an education  
**donghyun** : soon ill b sendin u all out into the world

 **seongwoo** : i wouldnt trust sungwoon in the wild by himself tbh  
**seongwoo** : i worry

 **daniel** : nah dw sungwoons the furry friend  
**daniel** : hell be fine

 **sungwoon** : IM NOT

 **jinyoung** : (< <'')

 **youngmin** : SHAME

_[hyungseob changed the chat name to "sungwoon is #cancelled"]_

**sungwoon** : DUDES

 **hyungseob** : you know i had to do it to em

**

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
we did so well in the project, i'm actually crying

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
these past months have been p stressful but fun @ the same time ykno?

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
i wouldn't go back and change a thing about it

daehwihwi :* _@daehwii_  
i, lee daehwi, am very very very happy :)

**

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
ah, an A+ of all things

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
when i joined this school, i honestly thought i'd be the loner kid again

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
i left behind a lot of people who i miss, and a lot i never want to think about again aha

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
i never thought i'd end up meeting some of the best friends i'll ever have in my lifetime

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
and, of course, two people i'm proud to call my boyfriends! love definitely wasn't on the plan when i moved but it came!

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
i'm just really thankful to them, and everyone else

baejin _@baejinyoung_  
i'll keep being a smily and upbeat jinyoung!! :D

**

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
park jihoon and A+ dont belong in the same fuckin sentence i s2g

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
never in my life would ive expected that i would get smth this good? bc im dumb as shit lol

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
despite being dumb as shit tho, i have friends around me who are equally dumb as shit lmao

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
i'm joking ofc, i care about all of you a lil too much

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
all the hyungs and my equals™ that have supported me thru everythin that happened this year, thank u so much

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
jinyoung and daehwi, u don't know just how much you really mean to me, i'm so fucking happy that i get to be in love with YOU both  <3

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
now, i guess ill leave you with this

jihoonie _@jjeojang_  
_[posted a video]_

**

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴘʟᴀʏ ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ?

[ʏᴇs ✓]           [ɴᴏ]

ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ʏᴇs, ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇɢɪɴ ᴘʟᴀʏɪɴɢ sʜᴏʀᴛʟʏ.

↡↡

_"is this thing on?"_

_"are you telling me you have no idea how to use your own phone camera?"_

_a small, and almost inaudible laugh could be heard out of shot._

_"i'm trying my hard- oh, i think it's on!'_

_daehwi scooted over next to jihoon, bright smile as he waved to the camera. both boys looked to the out of view shot, beckoning the other person to come over and be seen._

_"here comes jinyoungie!"_

_"hello... ~"_

_as soon as jinyoung became clear, daehwi moved over to his side, allowing said boy to be in the middle. jihoon didn't flinch, though jinyoung's expression became amusingly confused at the sudden change._

_"why did you move hwi?"_

_both jihoon and daehwi simply giggled between themselves and, as if planned, planted a kiss on either side of jinyoung's cheeks. clearly, jinyoung wasn't in on the plan as the boy turned a bright shade of red almost instantly before covering his face in embarassment._

_"we love you jinyoung!" both boys said in unision, holding back laughs at the blushing jinyoung._

_jihoon then leant over to plant a kiss on daehwi's cheek, earning an equally embarrassed sound (or squeak?) from the blonde. with a grin and his iconic grin, jihoon fumbled around with the phone before the screen switched back to nothingness._

↡↡

ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ ᴇɴᴅᴇᴅ. ʀᴇᴘᴇᴀᴛ?

[ʏᴇs]         [ɴᴏ ✓]

ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ sᴇʟᴇᴄᴛᴇᴅ ɴᴏ. ʀᴇᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ.ᴄᴏᴍ.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

**

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
u kno how jinhwihoon got together thru the shakespeare project?

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
one might say this was... a good shakespearience for them

big woojin _@snggletooth_  
@ongkong blocked. you just couldn't let this end happy could you?

seongwoo variety god _@ongkong_  
uwu @snggletooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa its over!! i'm sorta sad to end this since it was so fun to write ;-; 
> 
> thank you for reading and sticking with me on this mess of a fic, i honestly appreciate it very much! my main goal here was to let deepwinkhwi sail 
> 
> thank you!!! ^^  
> come fight me via twitter @ureshii_kano lol

**Author's Note:**

> archive won't let me link them properly, but this fic was inspired by "be my woof *wife" by lovelyebin and "woojinsus sent you a message" by gualinsgf!


End file.
